


The Eye of Odin

by Lmillay



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 81
Words: 74,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmillay/pseuds/Lmillay
Summary: "By the eye of OdinWe will fightBy the eye of OdinWe will sacrificeBy the eye of OdinWe will conquer."Ragnar had left her years earlier to seek his adventure and his  treasure. He had thought she was gone to memories and smoke but upon his conquer of his enemy, she appeared again. Now he was older, twice married and with four sons. But she had kept a gift for him, a daughter and sister to his sons.**Obviously, creative liberties were taken with this.**





	1. Chapter 1

The ground trembled beneath the battle, the air reverberated with the clashing of sword and ax. The thirsty soil drank the pouring blood that ran from the wounded lying upon the ground, the call of the crow overhead searching for the dead echoed and the rumbling of thunder with the approach of Odin to claim his warriors. Ragnar stood amidst this mass chaos, defending himself but always keeping a wise eye to the turning tides of the war. The Northmen were winning, by now this was obvious but the enemy proved to have great valor, refusing to surrender. 

"We shall vanquish them, father!" Bjorn called and Ragnar looked at him, studying him in his quiet way. Bjorn was quickly distracted by another attack and Ragnar as well. He kept his eyes on his youngest son, Ivar the Boneless. The young man had demanded to come into battle, demanded to fight alongside his able-bodied brothers and Ragnar did not have the heart to deny him. Ivar had built a chariot, enabling him to fight alongside his brothers. His thirst for war and eagerness to prove himself had begun to impress Ragnar. All of his sons prowess on the battlefield impressed him and he was thankful to the Gods to be given the time to fight besides his sons.

\---

The Northmen had been victorious, they had invaded the village and were now sat around the table, reaping the wealth of their conquest. Ragnar was at the head table, his cup being refilled and Lagertha to his left, Bjorn to his right with Ubbe. Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar were scattered throughout the Great Hall, celebrating with drink, food, and women. As Ragnar brought the cup to his lips, his eyes fell on a blonde woman that was serving his sons and he stared in wonder. He leaned forward into the table and watched as she continued pouring drinks. She had emerald eyes, pure white skin and though age had begun to take its toll, she was still as beautiful as the day he left her.

"What is? Find a woman to fill your fancy?" Lagertha asked and Ragnar shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"She has already filled my fancy years ago," he said and Lagertha looked to the woman. 

"How long ago? Were we still married?" she asked and Ragnar glanced at her, realizing his words had trapped him. 

"I do not remember," he said and Lagertha pursed her lips in annoyance. 

"So why do you remember this one so well above the rest that I am sure filled your bed?" Lagertha asked and Ragnar stared at the woman still.

"Because I left her with my child," he said and Lagertha looked to him, stunned.

"Your child?" she asked and Ragnar nodded.

"She came to me and told me that she was with my child but I was young, I wanted adventure more than fatherhood and you had given me Bjorn, what did I need a bastard for? And how did I know it was mine?" he asked. 

"How young were you?" Lagertha asked and Ragnar shrugged.

"Young enough to leave a woman with my child," he said and watched as she came closer, pouring the drink into Bjorn's cup. "Dagny?" he said and she looked up, her green eyes focusing on him.

"Hello Ragnar," she said, standing and cupping the jug with her other hand. "I did not think I would see you again," she said and Ragnar felt the guilt enter him. "Are these your sons?" she asked, looking at Bjorn as well as Ubbe. They studied the woman with curiousity, their father seemed familiar with her.

"They are, this is Bjorn and Ubbe, my other sons are also here," he introduced, pointing down the table and she looked to them.

"Sons of Ragnar, they must be proud to be that," she said and looked back at Ragnar.

"And what of?" he asked and she studied him, she knew what he asked without saying.

"She is well," she said and Ragnar's eyebrows raised.

"I have a daughter?" he asked and Dagny nodded.

"Yes, Vigdis," she said.

"Vigdis," Ragnar repeated to himself. "Is she here?" he asked and Dagny looked across the room, Ragnar's eyes followed hers. He saw her point and he looked anxiously. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair loose at her shoulders sat among his warriors, it was clear quickly she was Ragnar's daughter and his breath caught in his throat. Her crystal eyes, her mannerisims and her smile, all pieces of him. 

"There," Dagny said and Lagertha wrenched her neck to see this daughter of Ragnar. Bjorn as well as Ubbe turned and craned his neck to see their apparent half-sister.

"What is this father? Do I have a sister?" Bjorn asked and Ragnar glanced at him hastily before turning back to Vigdis.

"Apparently you do," he replied. 

"I want to meet her," Bjorn said, standing and Ragnar looked up at him. Ubbe stood as well and Ragnar sighed, getting to his feet. 

"Dagny," he said and the woman nodded, leading them across the room. As they approached, the warriors quieted seeing their King and his princes. 

"Vigdis," Dagny said and the girl looked up to her mother than to the faces of the men. "Do you remember the tales I would tell you of your father?" she asked and Vigdis nodded, looking back to Ragnar. "This is your father," she said and Vigdis' blue eyes met Ragnar's own. The pair studied each other, sizing the other up and then her eyes went to the brothers.

"And who are these men?" she asked and Dagny looked to them.

"These are your brothers," she said and Vigdis looked back to them.

"I have brothers? You did not tell me this," she said and Dagny nodded.

"I did not know myself," she said and Vigdis looked back to them. She had not risen, she remained seated as she was and appeared to have Ragnar's cockiness. 

"Well then they must sit and we must feast together," she said and the men cleared the table quickly, Ragnar watched them disperse. He was surprised at her ability to boss his men around and at their eagerness to follow her order. The brothers sat as did Ragnar, Dagny set the pitcher down before joining them. 

Lagertha watched the group from across the room, glancing up as Astrid came over.

"What is this?" she asked and Lagertha sighed.

"Yet another one of Ragnar's children," she said and Astrid's eyebrows raised.

"Another? And a daughter?" she asked and Lagertha nodded. "What do you know of her?" she asked and Lagertha shook her head.

"Nothing other than she shares his blood," Lagertha replied. 

"When was she born? Was he still married to you?" she asked and Lagertha shook her head.

"He says he does not remember but I think he is trying to evade the question, though she looks older than Bjorn," she said and Astrid looked back to the group.

"She would be the eldest of Ragnar's children, that carries much burden," she said and Lagertha looked to her. She had not thought of that, that this girl now usurped her own son for Ragnar's inheritance and she looked back to her. This wild card could upset the whole hierarchy of Kattegat. "She certainly resembles him," Astrid murmured and Lagertha stared at the girl, she could not deny that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnar eyed her as from his seat, sated by the drink and food. She was jovial with her brothers, they seemed to meld together and it please Ragnar to see his children getting along. He was saddened he had not had time with Vigdis when she was younger as he had with Gyda. He was enthralled by her though, seeing her for the woman she had grown into without his influence and was proud of what Dagnys' had accomplished without a husband. It was made apparent to the sons of Ragnar that their sister did not shy from weapons nor ships, nor adventure. In all his children they had parts of him that they emulated but with Vigdis, it seemed to be more than a single part. She seemed to emulate him in more ways than he could count and he did not want to leave her as soon as he had planned and he was not sure if he could convince her to leave her mother behind to join him. 

\---

He found Dagnys' the next morning cleaning the rubble from the celebration and she looked up as he moved beside her, a smile on her face.

"Hello Ragnar, did you enjoy getting to know your daughter?" she asked, looking back to the cups as she cleared them.

"I did, I see more of me in her then I do with my sons," he said, moving a cup towards her and she took it. 

"I always thought she had many of your traits but I did not get to know you very long," she said and Ragnar nodded. 

"No, we did not have a lot of time together," he agreed and sat down, watching her work. 

"When will you be leaving?" she asked and Ragnar shrugged.

"Three, four days," he said and she nodded, turning her face from him.

"And you will be taking her?" she asked and he studied her, she looked at him finally.

"Do you want me to?" he asked and she shrugged, placing the tray on the table.

"I have had my years of raising her but it is your turn now, you are her father and she will pass on your traditions through the children she has," she said and Ragnar studied her longer, pondering.

"You are a strong woman Dagnys for letting me take her," he said and she smiled, lowering her eyes to the table.

"I will not lie, she has been my world but I have stunted her growth by not embracing her wild ways," she said and Ragnar smiled. "She wants to adventure, to explore but I have kept her at my side," she said. "Now though, I will find comfort that she goes with her father and her brothers," she said and Ragnar nodded. Dagnys leaned into the table and held his gaze. "Find her a husband, Ragnar, if she is left to her ways she will only end up dead but she has refused any man I find her," she said and Ragnar sighed.

"I do not know many men I would marry my daughter to but I will look," he said and Dagnys smiled. 

"It is too bad that Bjorn is her brother, they seem to get on well," she said and Ragnar nodded.

"I think it is because she is his sister that he gets on well with her," he said and she nodded.

"Perhaps," she said and fell silent, both mulling over their thoughts. He looked up as she rested her hand on his and it was then he saw something different in her eyes, a truth she had not been telling. "Take care of her Ragnar, she is all I leave in this world," she said and Ragnar,understanding the truth she kept was not one she wanted to share, nodded.

"I will Dagnys, I promise," he vowed, squeezing her hand and she smiled gratefully at him. 

Ragnar found Vigdis later in the village with her brothers, they all were eager to get to know her. Bjorn had grown with Gyda and Ragnar knew that when she died, it saddened him greatly. Now he had a second chance and it appeared he was taking every opportunity with it. 

"Vigdis," Ragnar spoke as he came upon them and her blue eyes looked at him. The brothers fell back realizing their father wanted a private word with his daughter. She followed him further into the village, eyeing the market as they passed and picked up an apple, taking a bite out of it. "I have spoken with your mother and she wishes you to come with me, with us," he said, indicating in the direction of her brothers and she nodded.

"My mother told me when I was a child that my father one day would return and that when he did, I must go with him," she said and Ragnar studied her profile. He saw a lot of Dagnys' beauty but there were still flashes of him. 

"What did your mother tell you of me?" he asked and she shrugged.

"That you were a great warrior that came upon her shores with a mind for exploration. That you showed her great affection but had much greater things to do than be a husband at that time but that you would return for me when the Gods saw it right," she said and Ragnar shook his head.

"Your mother is far too good of a woman," he said.

"I agree," Vigdis said.

"I had another daughter but she was taken by the Gods," he said and Vigdis nodded.

"Gyda," she said and Ragnar nodded, pain flickering in his eyes at the mention of her name. "Bjorn told me of her," she said.

"She was a beautiful girl but now the Gods have blessed me with another beautiful daughter and I am thankful," he said as they stopped and faced each other, Vigdis smiled at him.

"I will go with you, father and I will be sure to make you proud," she said and Ragnar smiled at her.

"She wants me to find you a husband as well," he said and Vigdis rolled her eyes.

"My mother, so focused on finding me a husband and getting me to start a family," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"She is not wrong, you will pass down my legacy through your children," He said.

"I have not found a man yet that can make me happy," she said and Ragnar smiled still.

"It would take a particular man I think to do that but I will find him," he said and Vigdis laughed.

"As long as until then you will let me fight with you, as Lagertha does," she said and Ragnar sighed, Lagertha. Always causing trouble for him.

"If that is what you want and you seem to know how to wield a sword," he said.

"I do," she agreed. 

"Then it is decided, you will return to Kattegat with me and your brothers," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"I look forward to it," she said and Ragnar rested a hand on her shoulder, kissing her forehead. 

"So do I," he replied. 

Lagertha had watched Vigdis, her interaction with Ragnar and his sons. She knew nothing of this girl and did not like how quickly she had infiltrated their lives. She had wished Ragnar had raized the village and then none of this would come to be. Astrid had told her to steady herself, to get to know the girl before she became enraged but Lagertha could not help it. Ragnar had a child with another woman, had great affections for this woman and now his daughter had become the first in line. She did not trust her and would not trust her.

In three days, the Northmen had replenished their ships and were readying to return home. Vigdis was dressed in a large grey cloak with a black fur upon her shoulders and saying farewell to her mother. 

"Listen to your father but use your own common sense as well, Vigdis," she spoke and Vigdis inclined her head.

"I will mother," she agreed and Dagnys smiled at her daughter, for a moment they both were silent. 

"I love you, Vigdis," she said and Vigdis embraced her mother tightly.

"I love you," she said and after a final moment, left to board the ship. Ragnar said his farewells to Dagnys before boarding and they pushed off into the bay, heading into the open ocean. Lagertha watched Ragnar as he stood at the mast, Vigdis at his side.

"I fear how quickly they get along," she said, Astrid beside her smiled.

"I do not think you should fear it, she is his daughter and it is to be expected," she replied.

"But what of Bjorn?" she asked and Astrid shrugged her shoulders.

"Bjorn's relationship with Ragnar has been cemented, there is no changing that and Ragnar's feelings for his daughter will not tarnish it, Bjorn is still his firstborn son," Astrid said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you are right," Lagertha replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey back was met without much conflict, the seas were calm and the winds favorable. Vigdis stepped off the ship with help from her father, her eyes took in his home and he led her to the Great Hall. She saw a tall, long blonde haired woman waiting at the top of the steps and Ragnar leaned into Vigdis' ear.

"This is my wife, Aslaug," he said quietly to her and she nodded, smiling at the woman. The woman returned the smile but it was filled with weariness, unknowing of who Vigdis was. "Aslaug, meet Vigdis, my daughter," he introduced as they reached the top step and Aslaug looked wide eyed at Ragnar then to Vigdis.

"Your daughter? I was unaware you had one," she said and Ragnar nodded.

"As was I," he said and Aslaug studied Vigdis, quietly for a moment. 

"Come, join us in the welcome home feast," Aslaug said, putting her hand out to Vigdis and Vigdis took it, letting the woman lead her into the Great Hall. There was much merriment and celebration over the men's safe return home. 

\---

Vigdis proved a fantastic adversary for all of her brothers in swordsmanship as well as archery. She managed to outwit Ivar in hand on hand combat, something even his brothers struggled with. She matched his cleverness as well and it impressed Ragnar. 

"If only Ivar was not your brother, I would match you with him," Ragnar said as he sat with Vigdis at dinner and she looked at him amused.

"Oh? You think I would marry a cripple when I have had far finer suitors than him?" she asked and Ragnar studied her, put off by the crippled comment.

"Ivar's strength far outweighs his disability," he said and Vigdis smiled at him.

"I know this, I am teasing," she said and Ragnar sighed. "But the fact stands that he is my brother and we cannot be matched," she said and continued eating.

"But we still have to find you a husband, have you met any that took your fancy?" he asked and she sighed, looking around the room. 

"No, to be truthful," she said and Ragnar raised his eyebrows.

"Out of all my men, none of them interest you?" he asked and she shook her head. 

"They're mostly brawn and not brains," she said and Ragnar sighed. "I require a husband of intelligence who also can handle a sword, a man of studies as well as war," she said and Ragnar ran his fingers over his cup, thinking.

"Perhaps there is someone, not within our walls," he said and she raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh? And who is this mysterious suitor?" she asked and Ragnar leaned into the table.

"He is much younger than you but I know his mother seeks a wife for him," he said. 

"Who?" she pressed and Rangar sighed, leaning back.

"He is the son of a monk," he said and she laughed.

"A monk? What would I want with the son of a monk?" she asked and Ragnar smiled.

"He is not a monk himself, he is said to be the next in line for the throne of Wessex," he said.

"Wessex? What would I want with that dreary land? I have been told tales of it and it does not sound at all intriguing," she said. 

"You would be Queen and your children, my grandchildren, would rule after him," he said and she sighed.

"A political marriage for you then," she stated, her eyes falling to her plate that was still full of food.

"Perhaps but I think he will also be a good match for you, I have met him before, he beat Ivar at chess," he said and she looked up, then to Ivar. "My son was not happy about this but it proves his intelligence," he said and she sighed, shifting in her seat.

"I will meet this son of a monk and make my decision," she said and Ragnar smiled at her. "How much younger is younger?" she asked and Ragnar shrugged.

"Many years," he replied and she sighed but knew she would not get an exact answer from him. 

"I will at least meet him," she agreed and Ragnar smiled. 

"We will sail for Wessex in six days," he said and she nodded. "You will make your mother proud," he said rising and pausing to kiss her head before wandering off to bed for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ragnar had not wanted to have his daughter fight besides him, it was why he so quickly tried to find her a suitor and was pleased that she agreed to meet Alfred. He prevented telling her how old he was, knowing his age alone would have turned her off but Alfred was wise beyond his years, much like his father had been. Alfred would have made Athelstan proud and he looked forward to seeing the boy again. 

\---

Six days of travel, met by a slightly angry sea but altogether safe travels and he helped his daughter from the ship. He had left his sons excluding Bjorn back in Kattegat, Bjorn had wanted to come and meet Alfred himself. They mounted their horses and road towards Wessex where Judith as well as Aethelwulf awaited their arrival. The road was rough as it had rained recently and the going was mucky but Vigdis fared well. They soon saw the gates and heard the calling from the gate guards to have them opened, recognizing Ragnar. 

"You will like him," Ragnar said, leaning in towards Vigdis and she smiled.

"You keep assuring me of this, it is making me worry that I will not," she said and Ragnar laughed as they passed underneath the wall. King Aethelwulf, Queen Judith were standing out front and watching the procession as it approached. Ragnar dismounted followed by Bjorn and Vigdis. 

"Ragnar, I had hoped to never meet you again except on the battlefield," Aethelwulf stated and Ragnar smiled at him.

"Hello Aethelwulf," he replied and the two held each other's gaze.

"What brings you to Wessex, Ragnar?" Judith finally asked, breaking the stare down and Ragnar looked to her.

"Your son," he stated and Judith raised her eyebrows.

"My son? Which?" she asked and Ragnar nodded.

"Alfred, I wish to marry my daughter to her," he replied, motioning behind him and Judith's eyes went to Vigdis. 

"Daughter? I was unaware you had one, I thought you only had sons," she said.

"She seeks a husband now and I thought who better than Athelstan's son?" he asked, glancing at Aethelwulf who was clearly upset by the mention of the monk. There was a silence for many moments until at last Judith collected herself.

"Come, let us discuss this with food and drink," she said, glancing at her husband who gritted his teeth but did not disagree. Ragnar followed her with Vigdis and Bjorn tailing behind. They entered a dining hall with a long wooden table and Judith commanded the servants to bring food out along with drink, they seated themselves at the table.

"Where is Alfred?" Ragnar asked as wine was poured for him. 

"He is at his studies but I have sent for him, he will be in soon," she said and Ragnar nodded. "He has missed you," she said and Ragnar smiled. "His father and your father were very close before his..." she said, looking to Vigdis but her eyes lowered before she could finish her sentence. 

"Why do you wish to marry your daughter to Alfred?" Aethelwulf spoke up and Ragnar looked to him. "He is a Christian and your people are not," he said.

"Perhaps not but I have never thought religion should decide the fates of the world," he said.

"She would have to convert to Christianity," he stated and Vigdis stared at him. Religion had never proven a strong factor in her life, even her own peoples and she had heard how crazy the Christians could be. 

"If I provide him sons and am faithful, I do not see why my religion should factor into it," she said and Aethelwulf looked to her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because he will be King an his Queen must be Christian,"he replied.

"So a queen's worth is decided not by her ability to create a long last lineage or support her husband but instead how pious she is?" Vigdis asked, leaning back in her seat and Aethelwulf narrowed his eyes at her. Ragnar knew her to be interested in the debate of the conversation but also knew Aethelwulf was far too invested in his religion to debate this. 

"A whore can provide sons but it does not make her qualified to be a queen," he replied and Ragnar looked to Vigdis. 

"A whore can please a man enough that she can make him forget the importance of his religion as well," she answered and Aethelwulf gripped his cup until his knuckles were white, Judith looked between the pair fearfully. The door suddenly opened, breaking the tension in the room and Vigdis eyed the young boy that entered. He was certainly handsome, she could see that he would be sought after by many woman not just for his throne but he was young, younger than her father had implied. 

"Alfred," Judith said, rising and he kissed his mother on the cheek, sitting beside her. 

"Ragnar, I am pleased to have you return to Wessex," he said and Ragnar smiled at him. 

"I am glad to see you again, Alfred," he replied. "You have grown since I last saw you," he said and Alfred smiled.

"It does tend to happen," he replied and Ragnar smiled at him. 

"Alfred, Ragnar brings his daughter here in hopes of marrying her to you," Aethelwulf interrupted and Vigdis could see the irritation on Ragnar's face. He had wished to handle it differently but Aethelwulf had seen a chance to gain an upper hand. Alfred looked to Vigdis, his blue eyes studying her and Vigdis held his gaze, he was a boy. For all his knowledge, all his religion, he was still a boy and Vigdis was not interested in marrying a boy, a virgin. 

"I had intentions of agreeing to my father's proposal but he failed to tell me that you are a boy," she said and Alfred straightened his shoulders.

"My age is not a concern," he stated and she raised her eyebrows. 

"How old are you Alfred?" she asked.

"Sixteen," he said and she laughed, loudly making Ragnar wince. His daughter lacked the ability to censor herself, she had never had a reason to but now he wished she would learn the trait quickly. 

"Sixteen? Are you trying to embarass me, father?" she asked, looking to Ragnar. "I am more then a little older than him and I require a man for a husband, not a boy who has seen no bloodshed in battle or the bed," she said, waving her hand at him and Alfred's shoulders tensed. 

"This is the woman you bring to marry my step son? The future king of Wessex?" Aethelwulf asked, looking to Ragnar and he sighed. 

"She may be blunt but she is honest," Ragnar said and Aethelwulf scoffed.

"Alfred will marry a princess, not some Northman's bastard daughter," he said and Ragnar as well as Bjorn was quick to their feet, Aethelwulf joined the stand. 

"Before the men start pulling out their swords, I would like to rescind my father's offer on account of your son being so young and apologize for imposing on you," Vigdis said, rising and looking to Judith. "I would hope that we may be provided a bed for the night before we return to Kattegat?" she asked and Judith nodded.

"Of course, show our visitors to their rooms," Judith commanded to a servant who inclined their head and led Vigdis from the room, Ragnar as well as Bjorn followed her. 

"What are you doing, removing my offer without speaking to me," Ragnar asked, grabbing hold of his daughter's elbow and she looked at him.

"Father, you did not tell me he was 16 years old, I will not be married to a boy," she said and entered her room, shutting the door. She sighed, leaning against it and closed her eyes. She had been uncomfortable in that dining hall, under the intrusive glares of both Judth and Aethelwulf. She may have been able to keep her composure and appear confident but she did not know how long she would have been able to keep that act up. She couldn't believe Ragnar had wanted her to marry a 16 year old boy and expect to leave her in Wessex. She began removing her cloak and dress. As she stood in her under dress, removing her jewelry, a knock came on the door and she paused, looking to it. 

"Vigdis, can I speak with you?" a voice came, she recognized it to be Judith. She put her cloak around her shoulders and went to the door, opening it. 

"Yes?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my husband, he can be a bit brutish and I think its more than obvious his distaste for your father," she said and Vigdis smiled.

"I believe the feeling is shared," she said and Judith smiled at her. "I hope I did not insult you by what I said about your son, he seems like a fine boy and I am sure he will make a even better ruler," she said and Judith smiled again.

"No, no, he is too young for you," she said and Vigdis smiled at her. "I will let you rest." she said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," she said and Judith smiled before walking down the hall, Vigdis closed her door again. At least there was some sanity in Wessex.


	5. Chapter 5

Vigdis was asleep when there was a knock on her chamber door and she woke slowly, it came again. She sighed heavily and pulled herself from the warmth of her covers, grabbing her cloak. She clasped it around her shoulders and opened the large oak door. Alfred stood before her. 

"Alfred?" she asked, squinting in the dim light and he pushed her back into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

"You disrespected me at my father's table," he said, moving towards her and she sighed.

"How? You are 16, are you not?" she asked and he stood over her, she looked up at him. Even at 16 he was tall.

"Yes but you claimed I do not know bloodshed," he said and she eyed him.

"And do you?" she asked and he leaned down towards her, holding her gaze.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked and she stared at him.

"I do not know what you mean?" she asked and was surprised by how forceful his lips were upon hers, he pulled back. 

"I mean, I think you are not as experienced as you carry yourself off to be," he replied and she smiled. "I think you were lying and you are as much an innocent as I am," he said. 

"Are you trying to call my bluff then? Well there's only one way to find it out," she said and reached behind his head, pulling his lips upon hers. "I will win," she said and quickly had him on his back in the bed, she climbed into his lap. His hands were upon her, groping her but she felt them tremble, he did not know what to do with them. She began to untie his shirt and kissed down his bare chest, letting her lips roam down towards his pants, undoing them with her fingers. She pulled his pants apart and stared at his manhood. "I didn't know Christian boys could be built like this," she said and looked up at him, he smiled down at her but it was clear in his expression he was unsure of himself. She wrapped her mouth around his erect cock and he closed his eyes, moaning at her touch. She felt his hands upon her head, pushing her further down and she allowed him. His hands lifted and she pulled herself off, wrangling the hem of her dress up. She pushed herself down on top of his cock and closed her eyes, sighing happily. She looked down at him and saw him watching her excitedly as she paced herself up and down on his cock. He rested his hands on her hips, guiding her and she smiled at him. "I was wrong about you, prince," she said and he smiled at her. "How is it the prince of Wessex is so well versed?" she asked and he smiled, shrugging.

"There are plenty of servants," he said and she laughed.

"Are all Christians so well versed?" she said and he moved his hands up to her breasts, squeezing them. He suddenly grabbed her hips, throwing her on her knees and lined himself up behind her, gripping her hips as he thrust into her. She moaned loudly, holding tightly onto the pillows and pushing herself back on him. He growled as he released inside her and she fell on her stomach, he rolled on his back. She started laughing and he looked to her.

"Not the reaction I like in the woman I fuck," he siad and she shook her head.

"It 's not that, I just thought you an uptight Christian prince but gods was I wrong," she said, rolling on her back and he smiled, reaching over to run a finger around her erect nipple. 

"And I thought you were trying to just push my step father's buttons," he said and she smiled. "So your father wants us to be married," He said, tucking an arm behind his head.

"Yes, my father I think is still mourning over your father's death and thinks this will do right by him," she said and Alfred smiled. 

"Maybe," he said and they fell silent. "Tell me, why haven't you been married yet?" he asked and she shrugged.

"All the men that have wanted to marry me were too full of themselves, too brutish and no brains," she said and he smiled at her.

"So you're looking for an intelligent weakling?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm looking for a man that can wield a sword but can slay with his words as well," she said and Alfred smiled. "I heard you beat Ivar in chess," she said, propping herself up on her elbow and Alfred smiled.

"He is very intelligent but he is too full of himself as well," he said and she smiled. He studied her as they remained quiet for a moment "You would make a great queen," he said and she laughed softly. 

"What are you saying, Alfred? You would marry a heathen like me?" she asked and he reached up, pulling her lips down to his. 

"Perhaps, you are the opposite of what my parents want for me but that seems to be part of the allure," he said and kissed her, she laughed.

"I think I'm okay being part of a rebellion," she said and he smiled, kissing her again. She let her fingers caress his skin as they kissed and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think your step father will lose his temper when we tell him?" she asked and Alfred laughed.

"He will get over it, if you can hold your tongue long enough for me to tell him," he said and she sighed.

"I cannot promise but I will try," she said.

"Your father will be happy," he said, running his fingers down her side. 

"He will, I think mostly so I will no longer fight beside him." she said.

"No?" he asked.

"No, my father had another daughter once but lost her early, I think he was afraid he would lose me," she said.

"I understand that," he said and kissed the top of her head. "So my age does not irk you?" he asked and she smiled, looking up at him.

"No, you seem wise for your age and clearly are well aware the art of sex," she said and he laughed, she kissed him again. 

"We need to get started on having children soon though, you being so much older than me," he said and she slapped his chest causing him to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Æthelwulf. He was the last hurdle and she had not got off on the best foot with him. He would be her father in law and she needed to make a better impression. Her own father still lingered at court but had gone off with Bjorn to explore further North of Wessex, he had been pleased that she was agreeable to marrying Alfred. 

Vigdis sat at the table beside Alfred, listening to the conversation between her fiancée and his stepfather. They were speaking of a pilgrimage and she listened for how long that would take Alfred from her bed. He had not returned to her bed since that night, instead telling her he would wait until she was his wife and when she argued, he told her it would please both his parents. She silenced herself then, but Alfred had a smile on his face, he knew she had more to say.

"How long are pilgrimages?" She asked, and they turned to look at her. 

"One does not take a pilgrimage with timing in mind," Æthelwulf stated and Vigdis sighed. He was so condescending. 

"I think what my husband is trying to say is that there is no timeline on the pilgrimage," Judith said, resting a hand on Æthelwulf's and Vigdis nodded. "One goes until one feels one has completed God's calling," she said and Vigdis nodded again.

“You will be expected to join us,” Æthelwulf said, pointing at her and she looked to Alfred, whose eyes were already on her. 

“Will I?” she asked, and Alfred nodded.

“You are to be my wife now, the future Queen of Wessex is expected to be pious,” he said, and she nodded, holding her words back per Alfred’s request. They continued discussing the journey and Vigdis dreaded it more with each word. It seemed long and boring. 

“Will we be married before the pilgrimage?” she asked, and Alfred looked to her, a slight smile on his face. He knew why she asked.

“Yes,” Æthelwulf spoke, and she looked to him, surprised it was he who answered. “Alfred cannot go on a pilgrimage with a woman other than his wife,” he stated and Vigdis nodded. 

“We will plan your wedding later,” Judith said. “Now we must plan the pilgrimage,” she said. Vigdis felt Alfred’s hand on her knee beneath the table and he squeezed her thigh, the most he had touched her since that night. 

She later explored the baths, sinking into the steaming pool and leaned against the wall, sighing happily. 

“You’ve found one of my grandfather’s favorite spots,” Alfred spoke, and she opened her eyes, looking towards the door. Alfred stood with a smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back, she wasn't sure how long he had been standing there.

“I don’t blame your grandfather, it’s relaxing,” she said, and Alfred smiled, walking to the edge of the bath. He crouched down and dipped his fingers in the hot water. 

“These are the same waters your father and my grandfather started their relationship,” he said, and she looked at him.

“Is it?” she asked, and Alfred nodded. 

“They came to an understanding, one that would benefit both throughout the years, much as we have,” he said and took his fingers from the water. 

“An understanding? Is that what our marriage is to be?” she asked, a bemused smile on her face and Alfred returned the smile. 

“Perhaps,” he said and walked around the pool, stopping behind her. He took her long blonde hair in his hands, running his fingers through it and then gripped it tightly, tipping her head backwards. She looked up at him and he smiled. “Or perhaps you will be more than just a wife to me, perhaps you will be one of the greatest Queens in our history,” he said, and she smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, she relished the feeling. He released her hair and she turned, holding on to the side of the pool. Alfred stood and looked down upon her, she gazed up at him for a moment before kissing his shoes.

“My pious king,” she said softly and heard a sharp intake of breath from Alfred, she smiled up at him. She knew though he appeared humble, he was still as any man and sought a submissive wife, something she could pretend for him in public. "I am at your disposal for all things, I am your Queen and your wife, do with me as you will," she said, holding his gaze and he studied her. She could see the change in his expression, the arousal that her words broght and she loved it, loved teasing him. 

“You will put me in great danger, Vigdis,” he said, and she smiled. "You will prove my worst temptation," he said and she laughed softly.

“Isn’t that the fun of it?” she asked, leaning back in the water and backstroking across the bath, feeling his eyes on her exposed breasts. She heard his footsteps receding and smiled, he knew if he stayed longer he would break his vow to keep from her bed until the wedding. 

“My son marries a whore,” a voice came and Vigdis’ eyes opened, she looked to the new intruder. Æthelwulf stood in the sunlight and she stood up, dipping herself beneath the water to cover her exposed breasts. “Why act self-conscious now?” he asked, and she stared at him. She had never been alone with him before, not without the balancing temperament of Judith and she feared him, she wouldn’t lie. He was still King and Kings could do whatever they wished with whomever they wished. “My stepson has a great destiny before him and he needs a woman beside him that will encourage this not hamper it,” he said, and she sighed.

“I love your son, I would do nothing to harm him,” she spoke, and Æthelwulf crouched by the edge, his beady brown eyes studying her. His age was clear in both the wrinkles on his face and the beard that was scattered with grey hairs. He was a man who had seen many battles and been against many sword blades. 

“How do I know that? How do I know that this isn’t some deranged plan from you and your heathen father? Is he even your father? Or did he find you in the slaves and prance you around as his daughter to benefit his Northmen?” he asked, and she felt anger at his words.

“Not all men are as small minded as you, King Æthelwulf,” she spoke, and his eyes narrowed at her, she had hit a sore spot. 

“Focused,” he said, and she watched as he stood. “The problem with you is that you have been given far too much free reign in your life, your mother did not discipline you apparently and your father only spoils you,” he said, and she stared as his fingers undid his belt, she felt a sense of dread in her. She began backing up towards the other side of the bath and he smiled at her, not a comforting smile either. “There has been no man in your life for far too long and you have been allowed to speak your feeble-minded opinions with no husband to correct you, to punish you,” he said and removed his shirt. She stared at his bare chest, riddled with battle scars and he soon rid of his pants after kicking his boots off. She watched as he lowered himself into the water and sighed in happiness. "Now a good Christian wife must learn to be submissive and not have a mind of her own, to do as her husband wills her to," he said and moved towards her. "I think with a little bit of discipline, you can be that but it will take work," he said. 

“What are you doing, King Æthelwulf?” she asked, and he smiled.

“Do you fear me?” he asked, and she nodded as he stood. "Good," he said and moved towards her, she moved further back. He only advanced on her quicker. He was a finer swimmer than her and soon was upon her, he grabbed both her arms. He pulled her close to him and she closed her eyes, looking away. She could feel every part of his body pressing against her, including his erect cock and she wanted to get away from it all, she wanted the embrace of Alfred. “You will not embarrass me nor my son, Vigdis, do you understand me? If I find that this was a plan to humiliate us, to ruin us, I will see to it that your tongue is cut out and your hair shorn from your head, you left outside our gates nude,” he said, and she felt a hand run down her back, cupping her buttock. 

“Let me go,” she said, and he only held tighter to her. 

“Do you understand me, girl?” he demanded but she refused to reply to him, to appease him. “You are a stubborn little bitch, aren’t you?” he asked, and she exclaimed as he turned her around, pushing her painfully against the edge of the pool. He placed a hand on the back of her neck holding her there, the stone surrounding the bath was cold against her skin and she felt his fingers between her legs. “That’s fine, I like breaking in the stubborn mares,” he said, and she gasped as she felt his cock push inside her, her eyes opened. He moved within her, she heard his breath grow shallow and his thrusts were shakey, as though he had not felt a woman in years.

“Your wife does not fuck you anymore, does she Æthelwulf? You disgust her, she is still in love with her monk,” she spoke, and Æthelwulf growled at her words, grabbing hold of her hair. “You have been nothing but honorable to her but still she refuses to share your bed,” she said, and Æthelwulf slammed into her, hard. If he was going to rape her, she was going to refuse to take it without insulting him and retaining some part of her dignity by not crying. When he pulled her, she turned herself to face him and he stared at her, surprised. “So, you come to take what your wife should be doing for you, I entice you, you have wanted me since you first saw me and were sorely disappointed that I was to be married to your step son,” she said and felt his hand wrap lightly around her neck, almost daring her to say another word. “You wanted to find out what Ragnar daughter’s cunt felt like, tasted like, you thought you were owed as King of Wessex and Mercia,” she said and felt his fingers tighten on her neck. “So, fuck me, King Æthelwulf and show me what the son of Ecbert can do,” she said, a smile on her face and he growled, shoving into her harder. 

“You are a fucking little whore, do you understand me?” he asked, bringing his lips to her ear and she felt his warm breath on her skin. “You’re a fucking little whore who begs for cock whenever you see it, it doesn’t matter whose it is,” he said, and she dug her fingernails into his back, he growled at the pain. “My pious son marries a whore,” he said, and she laughed.

“Your pious son is a lot less pious in bed than you think,” she said.

“Shut up, shut your filthy whore mouth,” he said and focused on pacing himself in and out of her. She could not deny that it felt good, Alfred had left her wanting more and even with the stones pressing into her back, she could feel nothing but the pleasure of Æthelwulf’s cock inside her. The anger he held that he was releasing in her and the wild excitement of his grip on her neck, the roughness of his sex. She managed to move closer to his ear and caught her breath enough to whisper.

“Fuck me, Æthelwulf, fuck me like I’m nothing more than your whore,” she whispered, and he grunted as he did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Æthelwulf did not act as most men would after taking advantage of their son’s future wife, he did not shirk her or try to act remorseful. Instead he watched her, with hungriness in his eyes and she wondered the next time he would take her. It almost excited her, made her aroused whenever she was in his presence and she cursed herself for that. 

Judith had ridden out with Alfred one morning, leaving Æthelwulf to his maps and Vigdis to her own entertainment. She had gone to the small gardens, studying the unusual flowers when she felt his hulking presence and she looked over her shoulder. 

“What will you do when I am married to your step son?” she asked, looking back to the flower.

“I will see no difference, he can only fuck you so much” he said and she looked at him, leaning against a column that lined the garden. “And you will still be wanting more like the whore you are,” he said and she plucked the flower, smelling it as she turned to face him.

“But I will no longer be your whore, I will be married and promised to your son, that somehow seems against your religious beliefs,” she said and Æthelwulf laughed.

“It is only a matter of alms,” He said as he walked towards her and cupped her breast in his hand, running a thumb where her nipple was hidden beneath her dress. She felt a shiver go through her body. 

“Your wife still does not fuck you, does she?” she asked and felt Æthelwulf’s hand at her neck, but he did not tighten his grip.

“My wife is your Queen and you will remember that when you speak of her,” he said, and she smiled at him.

“Yes, my king,” she replied and knew then the beast she had started to unleash, Judith had been anything but submissive to Æthelwulf. In fact, she had taken up with his own father and so this relationship was nothing new to Æthelwulf, it seemed almost normal to him. He ran a thumb over her lips, she parted them, and her tongue darted out to lick the tip of his thumb. 

“Say it again,” he demanded, the tone of his voice giving away his desire and she smiled.

“Yes, my king,” she answered, and he pushed his thumb past her lips, she took it welcomingly. She sucked upon it, letting her tongue run over it and saw the fire light in him, saw him rearrange himself in his pants. He pulled his thumb out and leaned down, pressing his lips roughly against hers. 

“You will be waiting for me in my bed chambers tonight,” he said.

“What of Alfred? Your wife?” she asked and Æthelwulf smiled.

“Alfred does not visit your bed nor does my wife visit mine, there will be no interruptions,” he said and cast a long look at her before departing from the gardens. She turned back to the flowers and stared at them. She felt she was on the verge of starting something she would not be able to stop, Æthelwulf had many years of pent up rage and sexual desire that had not been sated and she was never one to turn a needy man from her bed, it was what got her into trouble in her village. 

She did not go to his bedchambers that night, she refused to go to him and be his sex slave. If he wanted her, he would come to her and put himself in danger of being found out, not her. She lay in bed, waiting and listening to every new noise outside her door. At last she heard footsteps and she closed her eyes, attempting to feign sleep. The door opened and closed, he was quickly upon her.

“I told you to be in my bedchambers,” he growled, wrapping a hand around her neck and her eyes opened, studying him. He was in his undershirt and pants, his brown hair tousled. 

“I am not your whore, King Æthelwulf, I am the daughter of Ragnar,” she said and he tightened his grip. Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her from bed, dragging her to the cold stone floor. She shouted in protest but he didn't listen. He pulled her up to his knees and undid his pants, his erect cock produced in her face. 

“You are whoever I demand you to be,” he said and ran his cock over her lips, she looked up at him. “Right now, you are my whore,” he stated and pushed his cock against her mouth, she opened it. He groaned as she wrapped her lips around him, sucking on him and letting her tongue stroke it within her mouth. She gazed up into his eyes and saw the need in him, the desperation. He did not last long, it was clear he had been denied for many years and she swallowed his seed, falling back on her heels. “God has been good granting me such a sweet little mouth for my pleasure,” he said, cupping her chin and running a finger past her lips. 

“Will you still fuck me when I am Alfred's princess?” she asked, and he smiled.

“You are a whore above all else, why would I not?” he said, and she pulled herself into bed, he began pushing up her underdress. She watched as he revealed her cunt, spreading her legs and running his fingers in between her cunt’s lips. He looked at her as he ran his thumb over her clit. “But whores who please so well deserve reward,” he said and continued to stroke her, she moaned softly. He stuck his fingers within her while his thumb stroked her, and she wriggled beneath his touch, gasping at it. “And what does a whore say to thank her king?” he asked, and she looked at him, knowing the words he wanted to hear.

“Thank you, my king,” she said, and he smiled, maliciously as he continued to finger fuck her. Soon the pleasure and warmth rushed over her and she bit into a pillow, trying to muffle her cry. Removing his fingers, she watched as he licked them and smiled at her. “The Queen is a fool to not enter your bed,” she gasped. 

“It is her own loss,” he said and pulled his pants up, buckling them. “Now get some sleep, you have a wedding to plan in the morning.” He said, slapping her thigh and leaving her rooms, she groaned letting her head fall back.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred eyed his fiancée as she sat beside him, listening to Judith list her expectations and Vigdis' responsibilities. Vigdis was different, he didn't know how or why but she seemed diffrent. 

"And you will have to change your name," Judith said and Vigdis stared at her. "Take a more Christian name," she said.

"But my mother gave me my name," she said and Judith smiled at her, placating her.

"I understand but you are going to be Queen of Wessex and Mercia, you cannot be Queen Vigdis," she said and Vigdis sighed but nodded. Alfred had recognized how much Vigdis was changing to marry him and he appreciated it, he was humbled by it. He had not thought himself, other than his crown, that big of a catch but Vigdis seemed eager to marry him. Her age had played only slightly in their relationship so far but there had been no real difference to him than the other women he had been with. He didn't have to put up with the idiocy of a young girl, the issues she would bring and he knew he had a well versed lover to tend to him, not a scared virgin.

"What name am I to take?" she asked. 

"Ealhswith," Judith said and Alfred looked to his mother, that was his grandmother's name.

"Ealhswith?" Vigdis asked and Judith nodded.

"In honor of my mother," she said and Vigdis sighed but nodded. She knew it was not a fight to be had and she should just accept it. 

"We will hold your baptism before the ceremony and then you will marry my son," she said. 

“In the same day?” she asked and Judith nodded.

“Yes, you will come freshly baptized to your new husband’s bed,” she said and Alfred saw Vigdis’ jaw clenched but she nodded, without speaking. “There will be a magnificent wedding feast after the ceremony to celebrate your union and then you will be taken to your marriage bed, waiting for Alfred,” she said.

“The most exciting part of the night,” Vigdis murmured and Alfred squeezed her leg beneath the table, his mother looked at her sharply. “I am going to speak to who I need to about this but you should start your studies,” she said.

“Studies?” Vigdis asked.

“Yes, in the Bible, you must know your verses,” she said and Vigdis sighed as Judith left the room. 

“I am hoping husband you will make the wedding night worth these trials,” she said and Alfred smiled at her.

“So do I,” He replied and kissed her, she held him there. “Vigdis,” he murmured as she kissed down his neck and began sucking on his skin there. “Stop,” he said and she smiled. 

“You know you’ve desired it,” she whispered and he sighed, she pushed herself into his lap. “You’re such a good Christian boy all the time, let yourself enjoy life for once,” she said, unbuttoning his top and kissing down his chest. Suddenly the door opened and she looked over her shoulder, Aethelwulf stood in the doorway. He eyed his stepson and Vigdis with an amused smile. 

"Alfred, your wanted in the dining hall." He said Alfred stood carefully maneuvering his way out from underneath Vigdis but pausing to kiss her before leaving. She looked to Aethelwulf who still smiled at her. 

"Don't you seem pleased with yourself," she said and Aethelwulf shook his head as he shut the door.

"Not pleased, amused at how you throw yourself at my stepson." He said and she rolled her eyes. "And how he continues to rebuke you, that must be quite a punishment and disappointment," he said stepping closer to her and she held his gaze.

"Are you planning on relieving me of my disappointment, King Aethelwulf?" She asked and he stared at her for a moment before roughly grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into him. He pressed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth and she moaned against him, desperate. 

"I will be saddened to marry you to my stepson," he said as she cleared the table and sat upon it, welcoming him between her legs.

"You are king, you must take from her what is yours," she said as he kissed down her neck and undid his belt.

"I will," he agreed and she groaned as he shoved himself inside her. It was over within minutes, Aethelwulf had been too aroused to contain himself and she smiled as he cleaned himself. 

"Punish her for her misdoings to you, do not let her have her way in bed," she said and Aethelwulf moved closer to her, tipping her chin upwards. He kissed her and parting, held her gaze.

"If my stepson fails to please you, my door is always open," he said and then strode from the room. 

"A king and a prince, what an ambitious daughter I have,"Ragnar's voice came and Vigdis was quick to look. He had a smarmy smile on his face and she rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to be ambitious for power in our family or we'll be farmers for the rest of our lived," she said, pulling herself off the table. 

"How are you so sure you will not become pregnant with the king's child instead of the prince's?" He asked and she sighed.

"There are ways of controlling that Ragnar," she said and he smiled at her. 

"You are as coy as your mother," he said and she smiled before she moved past him, leaving him lingering in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

The baptism was quick, Ragnar and Bjorn stood as witness', though Bjorn's jaw clenched during the entire ceremony. He had not been happy his sister would now be a Christian but he also knew it was what his father wanted, to marry her to Prince Alfred, uniting the two nations. Vigdis recited her words with perfect memory and soon she was christened a Christian. The marriage ceremony quickly followed and before Vigdis could realize, she was married to Alfred. Judith led her to her wedding bed and helped her prepare as though she was a virgin. She gave an empathetic smile to Vigdis and then left her in the room alone. Vigdis waited patiently, staring at the ceiling and listening to the feast revel on into the night. At last, she heard footsteps approaching the door and it opened with a loud creak, Alfred stood in the doorway.

"My virgin bride," he said with a teasing smile and Vigdis rolled her eyes as he shut the door behind him, making his way to her. He leaned over the bed and smiled at her again. "You do look beautiful tonight, Ealhswith," he said and she scrunched her nose.

"Please do not call me that in the privacy of our chambers," she said and he laughed, kissing her gently. 

"I have waited too long for you to give me gentle kisses," she said and pulled him into bed, climbing over him. Alfred's eyes lit up as she straddled him, kissing him roughly and unbuttoning his tunic. She let her lips roam over his body, his firm and muscular chest, so different from his father's battle scar ridden chest. She quickly untied his pants, pulling them open and taking out his erect cock that had quickly got aroused with her rough treatment. She pulled her underdress up to her thighs and sat atop it, holding his gaze as she did. He gripped her hips, guiding her up and down, moans of pleasure leaving his lips. 

"You will be my Queen, Vigdis, you will be the mother of a great empire," he said as he shoved himself up inside her and she smiled at him. He pushed deep inside her as he released and she groaned loudly, falling on top of him. He ran his fingers down her back and kissed her head. "You will be a great Queen," he said and she smiled.

"As long as I am your wife, I will be happy," she replied and he laughed.

\---

Vigdis was soon saying farewell to Ragnar and Bjorn, they had to return to Kattegat now that they had assured her marriage. She stood on the dock in royal robes, Bjorn and Ragnar standing in front of her.

"I will miss you, Vigdis," Ragnar said, cupping her face in his hand and Vigdis smiled. 

"And I you, father, I feel we were not given enough time together," she said and Ragnar smiled at her.

"Your mother will be happy that I have found you a husband," he replied and kissed her forehead. "Be a wise queen, Vigdis and do not let the Christians take advantage of you," he said and she nodded. She looked to Bjorn who appeared conflicted on what to do, he wished to stay with his sister to guard her but he knew she was now no longer his to guard, that she was now a princess of Wessex. 

"Do not forget us," he said finally and Vigdis smiled, standing on her tiptoes kissing Bjorn's cheek. 

"I could never forget my brothers now that I have found them and I hope one day our children will play together," she said and Bjorn smiled forlornly at her.

"As do I," he said and kissed the top of her head. She watched as they boarded the ship and waved as it departed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked, expecting Alfred but instead was faced with Aethelwulf.

"We will invite them back for your child's christening when you are with child," He said and she looked back to the boat. "You are now Princess of Wessex, you have royal duties to see to," he said and guided her from the dock.


	10. Chapter 10

It was not hard for Aethelwulf to find time with Vigdis, Judith paid him no mind and his son was focusing on the pilgrimage. Vigdis would often retreat to the bath, to soak and relax while she prayed for her to be with child. He would sit in the shadows, watching her but would not step out of the shadows, she was now his son's wife. He did not want to repeat his father's mistakes by bedding her but it was tempting for him, he was still a man of needs. He knew she would not turn him away but he struggled with the idea of becoming like his father. He found reprieve with servants but none of them fucked like Vigdis, she had a wildness about her that made him dream of her. He wondered if his son was taking full advantage of this and wondered what went on behind their doors. 

He was marching down the hall with a few of his men when his wife came into view as she turned the corner. As usual, she did not look at him until she got near and inclined her head as she passed. He reached out and grabbed her arm, she looked at him surprised. 

"Leave us," he told the men who paused but then continued on with him. "You have not been to my bed for some time, wife," he said, towering over her and she stared up at him.

"I have been busy," she said and he shook his head.

"That is not excuse enough," he said, brushing her hair back and then kissed her, as roughly as he kissed Vigdis. Judith squirmed but he held her tightly to him. "You are my wife and you will let me have my way," he said, pulling her squirming body into a room and shutting the door. 

"Aethelwulf!" she exclaimed as he shoved her over a table, pushing up her dress layers and was presented with her bare bottom. He slapped it, hard and she cried out in pain. A knock came on the door from her worried servant. 

"Leave us!" he shouted gruffly as he untied his pants and took himself out. He shoved his cock into her and gripped her neck tightly, pacing himself inside her. "What kind of Queen does not fuck her King?" he growled and she gasped for air.

"A queen who does not love her king," she managed and he growled, tightening his grasp on her neck as he slammed into her again. He fucked her until he released and then pushed her away, she stumbled. 

"Why are you married to me, Judith!" he shouted and she stared at him. "Is it for the crown alone? Did you ever love me?" he demanded and she stared at him a moment longer.

"You have never given me a reason to love you, Aethelwulf," she said and he shook his head.

"You betray me with a monk and then my own father, you are nothing more than a whore!" he shouted. 

"I am Queen of Wessex and Mercia, I am no whore," she stated and he laughed.

"You are Queen of Wessex and Mercia as long as I am married to you," he said.

"What does that mean, Aethelwulf! Are you going to divorce me and then carry on with Vigdis, your little whore?" she asked and then laughed at his expression. "You thought I did not know? These shadows hide more than you, Aethelwulf! I have seen you with her and it has taken all of God's graces to keep it to myself, to not tell Alfred!" she shouted.

"You will not tell Alfred!" he shouted and she smiled, shrugging.

"Divorce me and I cannot be responsible for what tumbles from my lips," she said and he growled, throwing books from the table. "I have seen you bend her over time and time again, having your way with her! You sicken me, Aethelwulf! You are worse than your own father!' she shouted and Aethelwulf was quickly at her throat, holding it tightly. 

"Tell Alfred and I will be sure it is the last thing you speak, I will remove your tongue as I removed your ear," he said and Judith stared at him, he could see the anger in her eyes but she silenced herself. "You will be removed from my chambers, you are Queen in name only," he said and she marched herself from the room, slamming the door. Aethelwulf fell into a seat holding his head and breathing hard. He would kill Judith, kill her but not have the blood on his own hands, she had been too much of a burden for too long. He had remained married to her to appease his father but his father was dead now.


	11. Chapter 11

Vigdis began the preparation for the pilgramige. Alfred attempted to advise her on what to bring but Judith had to step in at last, directing her ladies as to what to put into the traveling chest. 

"Will we have time alone on this pilgrimage?" she asked as she laid beside Alfred in bed, stroking his chest and he smiled.

"Is sex the only thing you can think of?" he asked, kissing her forehead and she shrugged.

"With you, yes," she said and he laughed, shaking his head. "I want to be pregnant with your child already," she said.

"Oh? Are you that eager to be a mother or are you trying to get out of the pilgrimage?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm onto your sneaky ways," he said and tickled her side, she giggled.

"Alfred, I promise I want to embrace this pilgrimage as its something you are passionate about but it is hard as it is so different from my upbringing," she said and Alfred nodded.

"I understand this and I also understand how much you have adapted, how much you have had to change to be married to me," he said. "And I hope to show you over the many years we are married how greatly I appreciate it," he said, rolling on his elbow as she rolled on her back. "I do not know why you are so in love with me but I cannot help but love you the same," he said and ran a finger down her cheek, she smiled at him. 

"I love you for reasons I do not even know," she said and he smiled, kissing her gently.

"It must be God's will then," he said and she smiled.

"Perhaps," she replied and pulled him down for another kiss. 

\---

Aethelwulf waited for his son to leave the bedchambers the next morning before entering to talk to Vigdis. He shut the door quietly, looking at her sleeping form before he walked across the room.

"Vigdis," he whispered. When she did not stir, he ran a finger down her bare back and admired her form, she was younger than his prudent wife. She arched her back in response and rolled over, a smile on her face. He recognized she thought him to be Alfred but the smile didn't leave when she saw him, she didn't cover her exposed naked breasts either.

"King Aethelwulf," she said and he sat on the bed beside her.

"Vigdis," he said and she stared at him.

"You have come to ask me to not leave your bed," she said and he stared at her. "How will I assure Alfred that any child I carry is his if I join you as well?" she asked and Aethelwulf sighed. He cupped her breast in his hand and leaned down, sucking on the perky nipple.

"None have the wildness that you have, I cannot keep my hands from you," he said and she sighed. "None excite me like you do," he finished as he wrapped his hand around her neck lightly.

"My king, I am honored that you claim I have this effect on you but I cannot endanger my spot on the throne by having you father my child," she said and Aethelwulf laughed.

"You would have the king's child, how would that endanger you? And Alfred would never know," he said.

"I am sure your wife knows of our liason, she would tell Alfred and he would have grounds to divorce me, making my child a bastard," she said.. 

"I spoke with the Queen," he said and she studied him, she could tell it had not gone well.

"And?" she asked.

"She claims she holds no love for me, that I have given her no reason to love me, I do not think she will ever come to my bed willingly," he said and Vigdis shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps not but you are king, you can take her whenever you like, she is your property by your people's standards," she said. "And there are younger, more promiscious women in the court than her that would throw themselves into the bed of the king for a bit of jewlery," she stated and Aethelwulf studied her, a smile appearing on his face.

"I think you believe me a much more desired man than I am," he said and she smiled, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I think you do not have confidence, I think the neglect from your wife has knocked it from you," she said, taking a familiar tone with him and he pushed his face into her hand, he had been neglected for too long. "I am in love with your son and there is nothing that can change that, but I hold a love for you as well. You appear to be a brutish and cruel man but there is still kindness in your heart," she said and he smiled.

"I fear you are the only that sees that," he said and kissed the palm of her hand. His attraction to her had quickly changed into a kinship, he had not realized how lonesome he felt all these years until she came into his life. He had ignored the abuse of his wife until Vigdis made him realize it was happening and now he wanted to keep her to himself, the one spark of happiness he had in a while.


	12. Chapter 12

The pilgrimage was set out upon, Vigdis had not become pregnant in the appropriate time frame and so was expected to join them, begrudgingly. She directed her ladies in preparation and soon was waiting for Alfred beside his mother as well as Aethelwulf. Judith had remained peaceful to Vigdis, though she was sure she knew of her relationship with the king as well as her son. She did not speak ill of her, did not shirk her and did not judge her. Instead she remained cordial and gave her sound advice. Vigdis wondered her strength, she was not sure if she would be able to retain such dignity if her husband was sleeping with her son's wife. At last Alfred came out and stood beside his wife, beside his mother. 

"Are we ready?" he asked, and the party gathered nodded. Vigdis felt the stir in her stomach, she was not sure what this entailed still, and she did not know the length she would be expected to walk. 

\---

The Sixth Day on Via Francigena

\---

Vigdis felt her feet and ankles were swollen though she could not bear to rise from her bed to look. She had been grateful and excited to see the inn as they walked the street. There had been an impressive network of inns, churches and monasteries along the way that had taken the travelers in. Now she could not move from her bed and had begged Alfred to bring her a plate of food when he was done eating. He had smiled at her, kissing her forehead and left the room, seeking dinner. 

"Vigdis," he whispered, and her eyes fluttered open, she focused on his kind eyes. "I have brought you food, my love," he said and offered a plate, she sighed happily. She sat up slowly and took the plate into her lap, Alfred sat beside her. 

"How are you faring?" he asked, taking her hand and she sighed.

"I have walked further than I thought humanly possible and I fear my feet have fallen off from my ankles as I can no longer feel them," she said, and Alfred smiled.

"You do love your exaggerations," he said and kissed her cheek. She turned her face towards him and pressed her lips against his. She could feel it in his bones, feel it in his body, the need and want for her. She could also feel the struggle with his carnal desires, especially on a pilgrimage. 

"Come now, husband, you can confess your sins in the morning," she whispered as she put her plate down and moved her way into his lap, he rested his hands on her hips. 

"I do not know if you were sent to test me or corrupt me," he said, and she laughed, kissing him again.

"I was sent to please you," she said and kissed down his neck, shifting his hair out of the way. She could feel his body give into her and she let her lips wander over his body, her fingers removing his clothing bit by bit. She did not care for food nor sleep now, she only wished to have Alfred buried deep within her. 

\---

"When we get to Rome, who are we to see?" Vigdis asked as she walked beside her husband and he smiled, almost as though it was a silly question.

"The Pope," he said, and she studied him.

"The Pope? Is he not the highest of your religion?" she asked, and Alfred nodded.

"Yes, Vigdis, he is," he replied, and she nodded, looking to step over the small puddle in the road. "He is eager to meet my Christian wife," he said, glancing at her and she quickly lowered her eyes again, understanding his meaning. When they reached Rome, she had to be on the best of her behavior and not cause a scene, be a Christian. Alfred had a way of making her feel years younger than him with his tone or his words, as though he knew far beyond her years on earth. 

"I will not disappoint you," she said, and Alfred smiled before looking back to the road ahead. 

\---

The Tenth Day on Via Fracigena

\---

Vigdis had overcome her weariness, adapted to the travel of the road and fell asleep less quickly when they reached their place of rest. Alfred did not turn her away when she made advances on him, they fucked in nearly every stop they made, and he would leave her bed in the morning to seek forgiveness for his carnal sins. She was desperate to fill her womb with his seed and become the Queen he needed. 

It was the morning after such a frenzied fuck that Alfred woke her with gentle kisses and she opened her eyes, focusing on him encased in the morning sunlight.

"Come pray with me, wife," he said, and she studied him. He had never asked of her to pray with him, he had always gone to confession by himself and she wondered what had changed. "We must pray that God blesses your womb with child, it would be a great honor to have the Pope bless our child," he said.

"Our child's birth would take many months," she said, and Alfred smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

"Then we will stay in Rome until you deliver," he replied, and she sat up on her elbow.

"Rome? Your parents would not be able to stay, they are the King and Queen of Wessex," she said, and Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"We would stay behind," he replied.

"Alfred, you've become bolder," she said, and he smiled, kissing her tenderly.

"All in thanks to you, my beloved wife," he said. "Now come with me, please," he said, standing and putting his hand out again. She took it quickly, knowing that as the future king he did not need to ask her so kindly and she wanted to be sure she did not ruin his gentle gesture. She rose, and he patiently waited as she dressed, helping her lovingly with her long hair. They moved out of the room and she followed him to the church where they found a priest awaiting them. A confession from both was taken and then they prayed for the blessing of God upon Vigdis' womb. 

Alfred made his intentions to his parents, that he wished to stay in Rome if Vigdis fell pregnant and though his mother argued as well as Aethelwulf, it was soon made clear Alfred's mind was made up. 

"I wish my child to be blessed by his Holiness and I do not think I can put my wife through such a journey again," he said, and Aethelwulf glanced at Vigdis, who studied him curiously. He looked as though she had stabbed him in the heart, as though she had done this on purpose and then she looked to Judith, whose own eyes were on her husband. It was clear then that Aethelwulf feared being left behind with his frigid wife and that Judith took great pleasure that her husband's lover would be taken from him, though she couldn't bear losing her son.

\----

The Fourteenth Day on Via Francigena

\----

It was the final day of their journey, Alfred had assured Vigdis that they would arrive at their destination by evening and it put an extra spring in her step. She was eager to rest, to find a home in Rome and begin her journey as a mother. She was unsure if she was pregnant yet, but they had fucked in every position she knew to assure that she would be by the time they reached Rome. Alfred had come to bed as a good Christian boy but at this point she had managed to turn him into a carnal filled beast.


	13. Chapter 13

They at last had reached Rome, Alfred had brought Vigdis before the Pope and they met with him for some time. Vigdis found the Pope wise but still delusional in his religion. They discussed Alfred's future, Vigdis' ability to have children and the Pope assured them they would be blessed because of Alfred's faith. Vigdis returned with Alfred to a home that had been secured for him and he soon had her bent over the bed, fucking her with eager passion. She had taught him to hold her hair tightly and pull it back as he fucked her, that it made her more excited. He was tugging on her hair as he fucked her when a knock came on the door and he looked to it but continued pounding into her. 

"Don't you need to answer that?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"No, I don't," he said and held tighter to her hips. She smiled and leaned forward on the bed, enjoying his ferocious pounding. The slam on the door came again and she sighed.

"Alfred," she said and he growled but stopped. She laid back on the bed and smiled, watching him quickly dress. 

"I'll be right back, don't dress," he said, leaning over her and kissed her lovingly. He left the room and went to the door while Vigdis laid in bed. She heard him greet his father and she sighed. There was no point in waiting for Alfred, Aethelwulf would keep him and she was cold. She pulled on her under dress and moved out of the room. She saw Aethelwulf standing with Alfred and discussing something with him, he glanced up as she entered. His eyes remained on her, Vigdis was aware of how transparent her gown was but she paid it no mind. Alfred looked back, he ran his eyes down her and then looked back to his father. "So as you can see, father, I am busy," he said and Aethelwulf nodded, his eyes still on her.

"I can see that, we will discuss this later," he said and with a final look to Vigdis before leaving. Alfred turned and crossed his arms, studying her.

"Here in Rome, beneath the Pope's eye and you stand in front of my father in a dress like that?" he asked and Vigdis smiled, walking towards him.

"Did it not get rid of him?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair and he smiled at her as she rested her forehead against his. "Now come back to bed," she said and kissed him. He followed her back to bed and was quickly back in position, more eager than before his father interrupted them.


	14. Chapter 14

It was soon decided that Vigdis was with child, her menses had been missed long enough and Alfred rejoiced with the news. Judith and Aethelwulf celebrated with them, though Aethelwulf seemed slightly less enthusiastic. It was decided that Alfred and Vigdis would stay in Rome while they returned to Wessex. 

Before he left, Aethelwulf found time with Vigdis and cornered her in her bedchambers. 

"Aethelwulf," she said as he backed her against the wall and he kissed her. 

"You are with child now, it cannot harm you to have me as well," he said and kissed down her neck. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips against hers and his hands roughly grabbing at the fabric of her dress. His kisses were feverish, his touch brutish and it lit a fire inside her. 

"Aethelwulf," she said again, trying to push him away but he would not give her up, his kisses became more feverent. 

"Please," he whispered and she paused, she had not heard him plead before. He was King, he had no need to plead but here he was with her pleading.

"Divorce your wife, Aethelwulf," she said, pushing him back but holding his gaze. "Divorce your wife and be done with it, you deserve more of a wife than she has been to you," she said and Aethelwulf scoffed, shaking his head. 

"It is not like that, my wife will tell Alfred of our affair and I cannot let that happen, there will be doubt cast upon your child," he said and she sighed.

"Let me worry of Alfred, you deserve happiness, Aethelwulf and I do not think you have been given that in a long time," she said and Aethelwulf's hands stopped trying to tear her clothes off, instead resting on her hips. "You are a good man, Aethelwulf, a good man and you deserve a good wife. It is not Judith," she said and he bowed his head, she could tell he was reflecting on her words. She kissed his forehead and stroked his beard. 

"Alfred may not forgive you," he said and Vigdis smiled. 

"Perhaps not but I will handle that when the time comes," she replied and Aethelwulf smiled at her sadly. 

"I regret all my words to you the first time you came to Wessex," he said and she laughed.

"Believe me, they are forgotten," she said and Aethelwulf kissed her gently, more gently than she had ever been kissed by him. 

"I pray my son is as kind to you as you have been to me," he said and then he was gone. 

Aethelwulf and Judith left Rome soon, returning for Wessex. Alfred dedicated himself to scouring the Vatican for learning and Vigdis amused herself with mindless hobbies that noble women took part in. Alfred provided her with ladies to assist her, to keep her company and she amused herself with the women, finding a kinship with them as they too were bored noble wives. They did not fufill her though, for that she needed Alfred but he was too far gone to his studies. He would return home tired and worn, quickly falling asleep. 

Alfred had come to bed late and Vigdis stared at him as he laid his head back on the pillow, with a heavy sigh.

"I missed you," she said, running a finger down his chest and he smiled but it was obvious he was tired. 

"I have missed you," he said and pulled her close to him, kissing her head. 

"Don't fall asleep on me now," she murmured kissing his skin and looked up at him, he smiled.

"I am sorry," he said and she sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled away from him. "Vigdis," he said, reaching out for her.

"I am with child, Alfred but I still have needs," she said and Alfred sighed. "You spend your entire day into the night studying at the Vatican and leave me here with a group of women, who I enjoy but they do not offer fulfillment for me in my needs," she said and Alfred studied her. "You are young, you cannot tie yourself to books and scrolls," she said and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I am sorry, Vigdis," he said and rolled on his side, tickling her skin. "I will try to be a better husband," he said and kissed her shoulder, she smiled at him. 

"Tell me that you are still attracted to me," she said, resting a hand on the side of his smooth face and he smiled, kissing her. 

"More than you know, you have a glow about you now that my child grows within you," he said, rubbing her growing stomach and kissed her again. "I have got myself distracted by my books and learning but I will not let that happen again," he said and pulled himself over her, kissing her lips. 

"Just have me the way you did before we reached Rome," she said and he kissed down her neck. 

"Gladly," he whispered and she smiled, embracing him.


	15. Chapter 15

Vigdis woke from her sleep panting and out of breath. She had been in the gardens at Wessex, admiring the flowers when a bee had come and stung her in the hand, she had yelped dropping the flower. The flower, which had the whitest of petals, quickly turned black and disintegrated into the earth. She had hated bees since she was a child, being stung by them once and it had put the fear of Gods in her to be stung by another. 

"Vigdis?" Alfred asked, stirring from his sleep and she looked at him.

"It is nothing," she said, shaking her head and falling back into her pillows. Alfred rolled over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling himself closer. 

Vigdis had all but forgotten about the dream seven days later when a knock came at her door and she answered it as Alfred was still in bed, it was a royal messenger from Wessex. 

"I have a message for King Alfred," he said and she studied him, the word king perked her ears.

"Prince Alfred," she stated and the messenger studied her but remained silent. "I will wake him," she said and let him in, going into the house. She walked into their bedroom, admiring Alfred's naked form tangled in the linens and she went to him, kissing his shoulder. "Alfred, there's a royal messenger here," she said and Alfred murmured in his sleep, she kissed his shoulder again. "Wake, Alfred," she said and he rolled on his back, blinking in the bright sun. "A royal messenger is here for you," she said and he rubbed his eyes.

"A royal messenger?" he asked and pulled himself up from the bed, dressing.

"He said he had a message for King Alfred," she spoke and Alfred paused, the room was silent. He turned and looked at her.

"King?" he asked and she nodded. Both knew the only way he'd ever be addressed by King was if Aethelwulf had died. Alfred hurried his dressing and marched from the room, Vigdis followed him. The messenger bowed his head as Alfred entered the room.

"Your majesty, I bring grave news from Wessex, your step father, King Aethelwulf, has died," he said and Vigdis heard herself audibly gasp, she watched as the messenger went to his knee. He held up the King's ring to Alfred and gazed at him. "Long live King Alfred," he said and Vigdis stared at the scene. She watched Alfred's hand tremble as he took the ring from the messenger and stared at it. 

"How...how did he die?" Alfred asked and Vigdis looked to the messenger who had risen to his feet.

"A bee sting," he said and Vigdis felt her heart plummet, the bee from her dream. 

"A bee sting?" Alfred asked, in obvious disbelief. 

"Yes, your majesty, apparently your step father was not aware of the harm of bee stings to him," he said and Alfred shook his head, looking back to the ring.

"How is my mother?" he asked and Vigdis suddenly remembered Judith.

"She is distraught, she asks that you return home," he said and eyed Vigdis who was obviously heavy with child. 

"I cannot, my wife is beyond the time of travel," he said and the messenger nodded.

"The Queen Dowager knows this but she has spared no expense in assuring the Queen's comfort," he said and Vigdis stared at him, it had not occurred to her that she was now Queen of Wessex and Mercia. 

"Leave us," Alfred said at last and the messenger bowed, leaving the house. Alfred turned to Vigdis and she shook her head.

"Alfred, I am sorry," she said moving towards him and he looked to the ring. 

"I do not want this, I am not ready," he said and Vigdis looked down at the ring that had been on Aethelwulf's finger when he left Rome. 

"It is not a matter of want, Alfred, it is now your duty," she said and then sighed, kissing him. "You are King Alfred and we must return to put you upon the throne," she said and Alfred shook his head.

"I cannot let you travel, Vigdis," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"My love, I do not have a choice, I am now your Queen and we must return to Wessex," she said and Alfred sighed, staring at the ring. 

"I thought I had many years before I was committed to this," he said and then laughed. "A bee, a simple bee has killed the King of Wessex," he said and Vigdis nodded.

"I had a dream a few nights back that I was stung by a bee, I did not understand them but now..." she trailed off and Alfred sighed, shaking his head. 

"We should prepare for the journey, it will be easier than the journey here," he said and kissed Vigdis' forehead, putting the ring back in the small pouch, putting it in his pocket. Vigdis watched as he passed. Her Alfred was now the King of Wessex and Mercia, she was Queen. A fate she had never imagined for herself.


	16. Chapter 16

The journey home was more comfortable than the journey to Rome had been but still Vigdis found great discomfort in the bumpy road in the carriage. Alfred rode outside the carriage, though the guard requested he ride within but he stated if there would be those after him, he would rather they have a clear shot of him than shoot his wife and child. They stopped along the way and reached Wessex two days earlier than expected, the weather had been agreeable. By the time they reached Wessex, Aethelwulf had been buried and the people awaited their new king. 

The carriage stopped, Alfred dismounted his horse and went to the door, opening it. Vigdis took his hand and stepped down from it, they turned to where Judith stood with her ladies. She curtsied before them as did her women and then looked to her son.

"I am pleased that your journey has been safe and quick," she said and Alfred embraced his mother, hugging her tightly. 

"Mother, I am so sorry," Alfred said and Judith smiled.

"Thank you, come, you must be hungry," she said, glancing at Vigdis before walking in with Alfred and Vigdis sighed, she had expected the cold shoulder from Judith. 

\---

Alfred was quickly crowned king of Wessex and Mercia, it was clear to Vigdis that it still frightened him. Vigdis was crowned Queen and they sat upon their throne, listening to everyone chant "Long Live the King." Vigdis held Alfred's hand tightly and felt him squeezing it back. 

They were sat at the feast, Vigdis could feel her child stirring within as the festivities went out and Alfred ate nervously beside her. She had noticed his nerves overcoming him as soon as the crown was upon his head and she prayed he would not become a nervous, weak king. She took his hand, he looked at her and she put it upon her stomach, he stared. Suddenly his child gave a firm kick and a smile filled his face, he leaned in kissing her. 

\---

Alfred laid beside Vigdis in their bed, the royal chambers that once had housed his father and they both stared at the ceiling, awake.

"I cannot believe he is gone," Alfred said at last and Vigdis looked to him. She could not believe it either, it had been so quick and now he was gone. She had grown affectionate for him, in all his brutal and harsh ways, she knew there was a good man beneath. "And now he has left me with the crown, I am not ready," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"You have always been ready, you were groomed for this Alfred, from the day you were born," she said and he looked to her. " You need to just trust yourself," she said.

"I wish it was that easy," he replied and she smiled.

"It is, you will be a fair and wise King, my love," she said and he leaned over, kissing her. 

"I am anxious for the birth of our child," he said and rested his hand on her stomach, she smiled. 

"As am I, he stirs constantly and I will be happy to be comfortable again," she said and Alfred laughed. 

"I can imagine," he said and then kissed her again. "What of your mother? Do you wish to invite her to court to help you?" he asked and Vigdis smiled but it was a sad smile.

"My mother is dead," she said and Alfred stared at her.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" he asked and she sighed.

"Before my father arrived, my mother had been dying and when Ragnar came to our shores, my mother gave thanks to the gods. She knew she would not survive the year and was glad Ragnar would be able to protect me," she explained.

"You did not say anything," he said and she nodded.

"There was not much to say about it, we had made our peace and I knew once I left her, I would never see her again," she said and Alfred kissed her.

"I am still sorry," he said and she smiled, stroking his cheek. "If this child is born a girl, we should name her after her grandmother," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"I do not think your mother will appreciate that, a granddaughter with a Northwoman's name," she said and Alfred shrugged.

"I don't care, I am King now and I do not have to abide to her wishes," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"I would love that but I believe this child will be a boy," she said and Alfred kissed her again. 

"A son," he said and she smiled, watching as he rolled on his back. She admired her husband, at the age of 17 he was married, a soon to be father and King of Wessex and Mercia. She could not judge him for his shaken nerves, most men his age were given only a quarter of his responsibilities.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ragnar is coming to court?" she asked and Alfred nodded, distracted by the papers put in front of him.

"Yes, your father requested an audience with me and I have granted it," he said and signed his name to a document.

"Is it just him or do my brothers journey with him?" she asked and Alfred shook his head.

"I do not know, he did not say," he replied and glanced up at her between the shuffle of papers. "I see it brings you happiness though," he said and she smiled at him.

"I will be glad to see my father, I have missed what little I know of him," she said and Alfred nodded, looking back to his papers. 

\---

Ragnar's arrival was much anticipated by Vigdis, she prepared her home and ordered a feast upon his arrival, she wanted her father to be impressed with what she had accomplished. Her child's stirring had lessened as the days crept on but he still made himself known when she would pause her activity. 

At long last, Ragnar was announced and Vigdis rushed to the hall where Alfred already sat upon his throne with his crown. He looked up as she entered and smiled, reaching out for her. She kissed him lovingly and sat herself down beside him, her crown upon her head as well. 

"You shake as I did on my coronation," he said, gripping her hand and hse smiled at him.

"I cannot help it, I am excited," she said and Alfred smiled, looking at the doors opened. Ragnar entered and Vigdis could not help but stare. Her father had aged quickly, his beard had grown long and his eyes were weary with life. Beside him slithered her youngest brother, Ivar who had grown more handsome albeit his crippled nature and Vigdis stood with Alfred.

"Ragnar, I am happy to greet you in my home once more," he said and Ragnar walked towards them both, his eyes glanced at his daughter.

"I see you have been busy, King Alfred," he said and Alfred looked to Vigdis' robust stomach, a smile on his face as he rested his hand on it.

"Yes, we are eagerly awaiting the arrival of our first child," he said and Ragnar nodded, eyeing her stomach. 

"I am glad to hear that my daughter has fulfilled her duty as your Queen," he said and Vigdis smiled, walking down the steps. She moved towards her father and wrapped her arms around him, he embraced her as well. He smelled of earth and travel. 

"Father, I am overjoyed you have arrived in time for your grandson's birth," she said as she parted and looked into Ragnar's eyes, he studied her quietly. She had learned quickly that Ragnar was not a man of words but of thought, she did not judge him on his silence. "And Ivar, you have grown more handsome since I last saw you," she said and Ivar, who had pulled himself into a chair, smiled at her. Ivar did not show much hatred towards Vigdis as he had yet reason to, she had not wronged him and had only been kind to him during her stay in Kattegat. 

"I have come mostly to speak to your husband," Ragnar said and she looked at him. 

"Oh?" she asked and glanced at Alfred who stood awkwardly on the steps. 

"I have a matter which cannot wait to be discussed," he said and Alfred nodded, looking to Vigdis.

"Will you bring your brother to the rooms that have been prepared for him?" he asked and Vigdis, a long glance at her father, nodded. 

"Come, Ivar, you have had a long journey," she said and Ivar followed her out of the room, looking to his father curiously before the doors shut. "What has our father come to discuss with Alfred?" she asked, barely gone from the hall and Ivar shook his head.

"I do not know, he would not tell me but allowed me on the journey so I did not harass him," he said and Vigdis nodded, opening the chamber door. 

"This is your rooms for your time here," she said and Ivar entered, looking around. He pulled himself up on the bed and she entered, pausing. "Do you require anything else?" she asked and Ivar looked around, shaking his head.

"I do not think so," he said and she nodded. "I have missed you, sister," he said and she looked at him for a moment, a smile on her face at last.

"I have missed you, little brother," she said and he smiled again. 

"So you are to be a mother as well as a wife and a queen," he said and she smiled, Ivar never was good at small talk.

"I am, soon enough," she said, rubbing her stomach and Ivar nodded, staring at it. "Ivar?" she asked, she sensed something in him, a sadness that had only just arisen.

"I do not think I will ever be a father," he said and she sighed, moving over to the bed. She sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My sweet brother, you do not know what the Gods have in store for you, perhaps you will not be a father to a child but a nation," she said and he leaned his cheek against her head.

"Perhaps," he replied and they sat for a moment, enjoying each other's silence. 

\---

Ragnar found Vigdis later in the evening, she was in the library looking over documents written by monks years before and she glanced up hearing his entrance. 

"Father," she said, rising but he motioned for her to remain sitting. 

"Vigdis, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on a stool and she sighed.

"Tired but happy," she said and Ragnar nodded, falling silent again. "Father, why have you come here now?" she asked and he looked at her. "You did not know of my son's impending birth, what other reason would you have?" she asked and Ragnar continued to stare at her, silent as his thoughts processed.

"I have asked Alfred to give me to Aelle," he said and Vigdis stared at him, well aware of Aelle. 

"King Aelle? But he hates you," she said and Ragnar nodded.

"He does and so I know he will complete the task I need of him," he said and she shook her head to show she did not understand. "I am old, Vigdis and have seen the world, seen my travels to their ends and I am ready," he said.

"Ready for what?" she asked and he smiled sadly at her, knowing she knew. 

"To sit at Odin's table," he replied and she shook her head.

"You will not sit at Odin's table if you give your life up so easily," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"That will be for the gods to decide," he said and she shook her head.

"I cannot let you do this," she said and Ragnar laughed quietly.

"I do not think it is your choice," he said.

"Father, stay here, we will house you and you can help raise your grandson," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"He is not mine to raise, Vigdis. He is King of Wessex and Mercia some day and my influence will not be welcomed," he said and she moved before him, kneeling as she took his hands. She kissed them both and laid her head in his lap, he raised a hand over it for a moment before petting her blonde hair. "You will one day understand my decision," he said.

"I will never understand why you chose death when you have so much to live for," she said and he continued petting her hair with his rough hand.

"You will, when you come to my age and realize that life has given you all it will, you will want to choose the death you want, not the death the fates deem," he said and brought her head up from his lap, kissing her forehead. "I am only sorry I have not had more time with you," he said and she smiled at him, tears on her face. "You have done nothing but make me proud, Vigdis, know this," he said and she hugged him, he embraced her in return. "Do not worry for me, my sons will see that my death is avenged and the plans I have set into place will begin to unfold, even many years after my death," he said and she stood with help from him. He took her hand, opening it and from his neck, pressed his necklace into the palm. "Give this to my grandson when he is old enough to wear it, it was once his grandfathers," he said and Vigdis looked down to the crucifix.

"Athelstan?" she asked and Ragnar nodded.

"I kept it for Alfred I thought but now I see it was for your son," he said and Vigdis nodded, holding on to it tightly. He kissed her forehead and was gone from the room, Vigdis remained standing lost in thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Vigdis had put herself into confinement after Ragnar told her his plan, she took her ladies into private chambers and had the door locked to the outside world, refusing all but Alfred. Alfred had tried to talk sense into her, explain that it was her father's decision and right to choose his fate but she wouldn't hear it.

"I am giving him a grandchild and he choose death, I do not accept that," she had said from her seat by the fire and Alfred had heaved a heavy sigh from where he sat.

"He does not choose death over his grandchild, he chooses to make his own fate instead of die by someone else's choice," he said but quickly saw Vigdis remained obstinate. "As you wish but I would not send him away without first making amends," he said and held her gaze, Vigdis stared at him for a moment longer. Her Alfred always was a soft heart, sweet natured and loving, he could never understand her strife. 

"Alfred," she began but he raised his hand to silence her.

"Do not worry, I am done getting involved between you and your father, I wish to keep our relations good," he said and she sighed but leaned back in the seat. "How much longer?" he asked, motioning to her stomach and she rested her hand on it.

"The midwife thinks it could be any moment," she said and Alfred nodded. "You will be here, won't you?" she asked and Alfred smiled, taking her hand to kiss her fingers.

"Of course my love," he said and she smiled at him.

\---

Vigdis stood in her rooms as Ragnar was loaded into a cage like cart where he would be taken off to Aelle and she watched out the window, watched as he voluntarily got into it. She heard her door creak open and clang shut, the shuffle of feet.

"My lady," one of her women said and she looked over her shoulder. "He has requested you," she said and Vigdis sighed, looking back to Ragnar who sat himself down. A man so wise yet acting so foolishly. She had felt she was the last defense against his decision, the last chance to save him for her and for his sons but she had failed. "He will not leave until he speaks with you," she said.

"Good, perhaps it will keep him here," she said and turned, looking at Lady Hilda. The woman's expression made it clear what her response was and Vigdis sighed, nodding. "You are right, it would do no good to send him away without final words," she said and moved past her, exiting the chamber for the first time in days.

Alfred stood in his own royal chambers, the one Vigdis had abandoned for the time being while she prepared for birth and gazed out the window at the court yard where Ragnar sat waiting his daughter in his prison. He feared his wife's stubbornness, that she would not come to him and would regret it for the rest of her life, he had many of these regrets for himself for his grandfather, his blood father and his step father. He peered further out the window as he saw a commotion at the doors and saw his wife's proud figure march across the court yard, he looked to Ragnar. He saw his shoulders relax, the tension and fear his daughter would send him away without speaking left him. She reached the cage, sliding her arm within and grasping her father's hand. They spoke for many moments, of what Alfred could only imagine but it was clear that what was shared between them was final, closure for both. Ragnar leaned his head against the bars as did she and Alfred felt for her, perhaps it was easier not to have the chance to say good bye to one you loved. She stepped back from the cart and it lurched forward, she raised her hand in farewell to him. 

"Your majesty," someone said behind him and he looked, it was one of his advisors. "What shall be done with the crippled son of Ragnar?" he asked and Alfred looked back to the window, watching the cart disappear from the walls.

"He shall be treated well, he is my brother in law," he said and the advisor bowed, leaving the room. Alfred soon followed after, seeking his wife and came upon her in the halls as she marched back to her rooms. He caught her in his arms, holding her tightly as she cried and smoothed down her hair, he had no words of comfort for there was little to be said in the face of death.

\---

Vigdis made one more break from confinement to seek her youngest brother, she did not know if he had been made aware of his father's decision but she wanted to speak to him, one who would echo her pain. She found him in his rooms, mulling over chess pieces and he looked up as she entered, it was clear in his relaxed expression he did not know.

"Sister, come, play with me," he said, waving his hand across the board and she took the seat across from him, studying the pieces. They moved them silently until at last she came up with the courage.

"Ivar, have you spoken to our father?" she asked, looking at him for a moment before moving her piece and Ivar nodded.

"He told me I should return to Kattegat, that his next journey would not need accompaniment," he said and she nodded, feeling her heart plummet. Ragnar had spared the boy the pain of knowing he was going to his death but instead not allowed him the same closure he had given her. 

"Ragnar has left our court to King Aelle," she said and Ivar stopped mid movement, his blue eyes focused on her.

"Why would he go to King Aelle?" he asked and she sighed, fidgeting slightly in her seat. At last, she knew she must tell him and that it was her one last favor to her father, her eyes met his finally.

"He wished to choose his own fate," she said and Ivar dropped the chess piece.

"His own fate?" he asked, he knew what fate she spoke but he would not accept it until it was stated.

"Yes, he said he was tired and weary of the world, that his time had come and instead of waiting for Odin to choose his way, he would choose his own," she said and Ivar shook his head.

"You are lying," he said and she leaned forward, taking his hand.

"Ivar, I am not lying to you as I have never lied to you," she said firmly.

"But why would he not say good bye to me?" he asked and Vigdis shook her head.

"This I do not know and it's one of Ragnar's final mysteries but I do know that he loved you dearly," she said and Ivar slammed his fist on the board, causing the pieces to spill everywhere. "Do not let your anger be used in vain, Ivar, you must avenge our father," she said and Ivar studied her.

"He is your kin now," he said and Vigdis laughed coldly.

"That pig king is no kin of mine nor my son's, I do not care what the blood lines say. He will not give our father a gentle death and so he must not receive one in kind, the sons of Ragnar must avenge him," she said and Ivar studied her. "You must return to Kattegat as he requested and you must bring your brothers to arms, raise hell," she said.

"And what of you?" he asked.

"I am too far pregnant to do anything but I will fund your return to Kattegat at least, I have my own funds," she said and Ivar nodded.

"Aelle will hang from the trees for all his people to see what an animal he is," Ivar said and Vigdis rose, embracing her young brother.

"Use the anger, Ivar, manage it and use it, do not let it overcome you and ruin you," she whispered.

"I will, sister, I will avenge our father as he wished me to," he said and she smiled, kissing his forehead. 

"Then you must all return to Wessex to meet your nephew, I wish my son to know his uncles for the brave men they are," she said, resting her hand on his cheek and he smiled.

"Of course," he vowed and she smiled, kissing his forehead again. She parted from his chamber and returned to hers, closing the door to the world once more.


	19. Chapter 19

The night was quiet except the crackling of the fire as Vigdis laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of her final moments with Ragnar. The air had been cold as she walked into the court yard, staring at him in his cage and she had seen him straighten in his seat one he saw her. She moved to the cart, reaching her hand into the bars and he took it, kissing her palm. 

"Father," she said and he looked in her eyes, the same eyes she shared.

"I am glad you've come," he said.

"I had no choice, I cannot let you go without saying good bye," she said and he nodded. "I will miss you, father," she said, trying to keep the tears away but finding it a struggle, he leaned his forehead against the bars.

"I was once given a daughter, one I raised from birth and one I thought to see standing before me as a woman but she was taken quickly from me," he said and Vigdis leaned her head against the bars as well. "The Gods took pity on me and gave me another daughter, though I did not get to meet her until she was grown and they robbed me of the time I had with my first," he said. "But where they stole they also gave me a strong minded and wise woman for a daughter," he said and reached out of the bars, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck comfortingly. "Do not dwell on my death or the little time we were given, Vigdis, be glad that we were given time at all," he said.

"I will, father," she vowed and he nodded, still holding her gaze. She embraced the close proximity they shared, remembering his scent, his touch and his words.

"I do not go now to my death to desert you, my sons or my grandchildren, I go so the plan the gods have made can happen," he said. "You were born to be a great Queen, Vigdis, do not forget this, you may be Queen only by marriage but your throne is yours, do great things with it," he said and she nodded. He took his hand from her neck and rested it on her stomach, she felt her child stir. "Raise a son that is as strong of mind as he is of heart and sword," he said.

"I will," she vowed and he kissed her forehead.

"You will always make me proud, Vigdis," he said and sat back, she looked at him a moment longer cementing the memories before stepping back. The cart lurched forward and he disappeared from her view soon. Now she laid in bed, contemplating every word not spoken to him and every year not with him. She rolled on her side with effort and closed her eyes, she had a birth to focus on now. She couldn't let herself be distracted.


	20. Chapter 20

Ivar departed for Kattegat the day before Vigdis went into labor, it was not a long labor but it was hard, straining Vigdis' strength. Alfred was called soon to welcome his son and he entered her chambers, finding her women cleaning her face with cool clothes. 

"Your majesty," the midwife said, producing the swaddled child and curtsying, Alfred took his first born son. He stared at the child's perfectly formed features and admired his tiny hands, tiny feet as he peeled back the cloth. 

"He is beautiful," Alfred said and looked to Vigdis who seemed to be regaining her color. "What do you think, my wife?" he asked as he moved closer and showed her, Vigdis smiled.

"As handsome as his father," she replied and Alfred smiled, looking back to him. "What shall we name him?" she asked and Alfred stared at him, thinking. 

"Edward," he said and Vigdis nodded. 

"A strong name," she agreed and Alfred sat beside her as they cooed over their firstborn. "it is so interesting to me how with one hand God delivers death and the other offer life," she said and Alfred kissed her head.

"It is his way," he said and they focused on Edward who slept quietly.

\---

Alfred moved through the crowd, shrouded by his hood and looked up at the cage strung in the trees, watching the great King Ragnar cling to it through the elements. His words echoed through the trees, his voice strong and his speech wise. Alfred looked to the pit that laid open beneath him, within that pit he knew what fate awaited the king and though he wished to save him, he knew Ragnar would not have it. He had left Vigdis with their new born son to attend this, for her. Suddenly the bottom of the cage opened and Ragnar fell swiftly into the pit. Alfred edged closer with the rest of the crowd and peered in, staring as the vipers one by one bit at him. Ragnar's one good eye lay open, blinking slowly as the poison coursed through his body but it focused on Alfred, recognizing his face. He told him silently that he had a grandson that was handsome and strong, that Alfred would not let Ragnar's mistakes overwhelm his great success'. That his grandson would know his name with pride and not the shame Christians often layered it with. Slowly, he saw the life leave the King's eye and soon the King stopped twitching, he was dead. Alfred stepped back and moved back through the crowd, hoping to not be noticed by Aelle nor his men. He found his horse which he had left outside the woods, mounting and snapped the reins, riding off down the road again. He had done for his wife what she could not, see her father to his death and he found comfort in that. 

\---

Edward was a healthy baby, taking to the breast easily and many were taken by his beauty, something Alfred attributed to his wife. Soon, word came that Ragnar's sons came to his shores with a want of vengeance for their deposed father and that Ivar had held a grudge against Alfred himself for delivering Ragnar into Aelle's hands. 

"You must talk to him," Alfred said, sitting across from his wife and Vigdis nodded.

"I will, Alfred, when he arrives," she said.

"Meet his ships," he said and she sighed.

"That will only make you look more guilty, rushing to defend yourself," she said and looked at him. "Do you fear my brothers?" she asked.

"Of course I fear your brothers, they are wild and all wield sword and ax with ease!" he exclaimed and Vigdis smiled. 

"You are right to fear them, Alfred," she said. "But you must stand up to them as well, you cannot send your wife to do so or they will see you as weak," she said.

"What am I to say to them? I did as they say, I delivered your father to Aelle," he said and she sighed.

"Perhaps but it was not your doing, it was his. He wished this and it is not you he wished revenge on but Aelle," she said, leaning back and Alfred shook his head.

"I do not think that will be assurance enough for them," he said and Vigdis sighed, studying her husband. He was now 18, his beard had grown in and was thick, she did not like it but it was his own to grow. He was still handsome as before and had only grown taller with his age. Yet he still clung to his shyness, his happiness to be away from prying eyes and buried in his studies. 

"Alfred, you are King of Wessex, you must stand on your own two feet, you cannot have your wife fight your battles," she said and Alfred slammed his knife on to the table, she looked up startled.

"I do not have my wife fight my battles, I have my wife talk to her brothers who are insatiable beasts seeking revenge," he said and she remained calm.

"Alfred, speak to them, they are not madmen, they will listen to reason and I will back you up," she said and Alfred shook his head.

"Ivar is not sane, he will not hear me," he said.

"Ivar is not the one you should worry of if any, Bjorn is the one you should worry for," she said. "He will seek his father's vengeance until the ends of the earth," she said. 

"Speak to him then," Alfred pleaded and Vigdis sighed again.

"I will speak to him but not until he arrives in court," she said and Alfred nodded.

"I suppose it is all I can ask of you," he said and she smiled tensely. She was anxious to see her brothers again but was not looking forward to the strife her father's death now caused between them and her husband.


	21. Chapter 21

The horses arrived with her brothers on their backs, Bjorn was towering as ever and Ivar rode in his chariot, new to Vigdis. She stood on the front steps, a shawl wrapped around her and a smile on her face. When her father left her, she had felt alone in the world but with their arrival, she felt comforted. They dismounted and walked to her, all towering over her. 

"Vigdis, motherhood suits you," Bjorn said, smiling at his sister and kissing her forehead. "I look forward to meeting my nephew," he said and Vigdis smiled at him before greeting the rest of her brothers. 

"Come, I have prepared a feast," she said and led them in. They settled around the large wooden table that not long ago their father had sat at discussing his demise with Alfred and she sat at the head of the table, Alfred would not be joining them this night.

"Where is your husband? Does he piss himself with our arrival?" Ivar asked, drinking from his cup and Vigdis looked to him, smiling.

"He is busy with other affairs but he will see you in the morning," she said and Ivar nodded, unconvinced. 

"Where is our nephew?" Ubbe asked.

"He will be brought after we eat, it is easier for me if I do not have to focus on him," she said and Ubbe nodded. "I have missed all of your faces," she said, looking around the table at her handsome brothers and they smiled at her.

"We have missed you, Vigdis. We feared the news when our father told us you were to marry a Christian but it is good to see you have not changed," Hvitserk said.

"I have tried to retain the old ways, I want my son to know them as well as the Christian faith," she said and the brothers nodded approvingly. They feasted and spoke at length of the adventures that had happened between the time they had seen her off to now. The conversation of their father's death soon arose and they fell silent, clearly remorse was felt by all. "I have felt guilty that I was not able to change his mind, it felt as though I was the last defense against his death," she said and Bjorn rested a hand on hers, smiling at her empathetically.

"Our father was a man of his own mind, he was not easily swayed and it is not your fault," he assured and she smiled at him. "He sits now at Odin's table and watches as we finish his journey for him," he said and she nodded. 

"He came to Wessex willingly, he requested to speak to Alfred alone, I did not know what they spoke of until later when he told me," she said and shook her head. "Alfred was distraught, he did not want to do the task that Ragnar asked but he knew our father would not be swayed either, that he had a part to play," she said and looked to her brothers.

"He handed our father to Aelle, he is as guilty as him," Ivar said and she looked to him, studying him for a moment.

"Our father would have walked barefoot into Aelle's kingdom had Alfred not helped, it did not matter how it happened, it was to happen," she said and Ivar scoffed. "Would you be so cold to rob our father of his choice in death?" she asked and Ivar looked to her.

"Yes, I would, he would still be here if I had the chance," he said.

"You were here, Ivar and he did not tell you, do you not wonder why?" she asked and Ivar narrowed his eyes at her, clearly upset by her comment. "He knew you would try to save him, to stop what he was to do and he did not want to put that burden on you, he knew there would be no point," she said and Ivar shook his head again, breaking eye contact. "Instead he came to my husband, son of Athelstan, for he knew he was wise and could see why he did what he did, that he would not question him." she said. "My husband did what none of us would be able to do and gave Ragnar his freedom," she said and they looked to her.

"So we are to let him be, unscathed by revenge?" Bjorn asked and Vigdis looked to him.

"Yes, for there is no revenge on a man that was only acting within the command of Ragnar," she said. "If it had not been Alfred, it would have been his grandfather and you know this, it does not matter the person, the deed would always happen," she said and Bjorn sighed.

"Do you agree with Aelle's death, sister?" Ubbe asked and she looked to him.

"Always and without doubt, Aelle deserves the worst of deaths," she said and Ubbe nodded in agreement. "String him from the trees, strip his skin from his bone and make him feel every bit of it," she said and the brothers knocked the base of their cups on the table in agreement. 

"We will listen to you sister for you were here in his last moments, you spoke to him and know his dying wishes," Bjorn said and Vigdis smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you brother, Alfred has lived with the guilt since the day it occurred and will until the day he dies," she said and Bjorn nodded. The doors opened and all eyes rose, looking to the nurse that carried in a healthy Edward on her hip. Vigdis smiled, standing and taking him from her. "Brothers, meet your nephew, Edward, Prince of Wessex and Mercia." she announced, the brothers stood and greeted him. 

Vigdis did not reach bed until late in the night, she found Alfred awake reading over his texts by the fire and he looked up as she entered. 

"Did you brothers arrival well?" he asked, standing and she nodded, as her lady undid her dress. 

"Very, they were pleased to meet their nephew," she said and Alfred smiled but Vigdis saw the worry in his eyes. "And they have agreed you were not at fault in our father's death," she said.

"Did they?" he asked and she nodded. 

"They did but as for Aelle, I would not wish to be him when they reach him," she said and thanked her lady who left the room, leaving the pair alone. Alfred walked to her, resting his hands on her arms and kissing her. 

"Thank you," he said and she laughed softly.

"Do not thank me, you are not guilty of a crime," she said and Alfred embraced her. It had not been long after Edward was born that Alfred had asked her to return to their bed and she had quite willingly. He was still as voracious an animal as he had always been and was hungrier now, wanting more heirs. He kissed down her skin, over her neck and his fingers ran over the thin fabric of her under dress as he walked her back to the bed. She fell over it and he held her gaze as he pushed the hem of the dress upwards, his hands sliding down her pale thighs. She closed her eyes as his mouth found her clit and looked down at him, admiring the view. As he continued, her grip on his hair tightened and she begged him for release. He pulled away from her, quickly undoing his pants and leaned over her as he slid within, she held his gaze. 

"I love you, Vigdis," he said and she smiled.

"I love you, Alfred," she replied and he fucked her, closing his eyes at the intense sensation. Releasing his seed deep inside her, he fell on his back and sighed heavily. 

"I look forward now to seeing your brothers, now that I know they will not gut me on the spot," he said and she laughed.

"I am glad, I will be happy to have all the men I love surrounding me," she said and rolled on her side, kissing his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

Alfred was not a war king, there were some kings that their throne was soaked in the blood of their enemies but not Alfred. He was a king of thought and wisdom before war, something that drastically separated him from her brothers. They were blood thirsty compared to him but they did not hold this against him. They surrounded the table, laughing and joking together the next morning, much to Vigdis' pleasure. Judith had made an appearance to welcome the sons of Ragnar but it was soon clear she was out of place, she left. Vigdis now sat, relaxed in her seat and enjoying the men's less than moral jokes, some that made her husband blush. Though she was still impressed that he could keep up and every bawdy joke from his lips brought roars of laughter from her brothers, as unexpected as it was. 

The men rose from the table at last, stretching and it was Bjorn who clasped Alfred on the shoulders, standing over the young king.

"Alfred, I was wrong about you," he said and Alfred smiled. "You are not a weak little Christian," he said and looked to Vigdis. "You have a good man here, Vigdis, our father knew what he was doing," he said and Vigdis smiled. "We must be going now, we have a king to string up," he said and brushed off Alfred's shoulders. "And this time, it is not you but mistreat my sister and you will hang beside his rotting corpse," he said and gently tapped Alfred's cheek, turning and going to his sister. She embraced him sadly, hugging each brother and they said their good byes to Edward as well before they were gone from the halls of Wessex. 

"See? My brothers are not that bad," she said walking to her husband and he smiled, kissing her lovingly. The wet nurse carried Edward out for a feeding and Vigdis led Alfred to their chambers, sitting him on the bed before she lowered herself between his legs. 

\---

The deeds of her brothers was soon made known and they had held true to their word. Bjorn had hacked his lungs from his ribs and hung them on either shoulder while he still breathed. Vigdis could not deny that she took pleasure in King Aelle's horrific death but she would not expose it, he was still Judith's father. She had tried to warn her father, successfully done so but he had not enough time to prepare for his death. She invited Blaeja to court, her younger sister and Vigdis was not looking forward to her arrival, the girl was as much a prude as her mother. The court was prepared and a royal chamber made up for her. Alfred was excited to see his aunt, not noticing his wife did not share the same enthusiasm and helped his mother prepare. 

Blaeja arrived shortly after and Vigdis watched with distaste as the sisters embraced each other, crying over their loss. She stood beside Alfred and watched as he welcomed his aunt, her eyes went to Vigdis. She could see the hatred in her eyes for her and she took pleasure in it. Alfred walked with his aunt and mother, Vigdis took up the back. She parted from them and went to the chambers she shared with Alfred, having Edward brought to her. 

She looked up as the door opened and Alfred entered, he smiled seeing his wife with his son. 

"Why are you here? We are beginning the feast," he said and Vigdis sighed, looking down at Edward. 

"Your aunt does not appreciate me in her presence and I do not need to be insulted in my own home," she said. 

"Vigdis, my aunt does not insult you but your brothers did kill her father, I do think you can understand that," he said, sitting beside her.

"Her father killed my father," she retorted and Alfred sighed, looking to his son. 

"There has been much blood loss between our families but I no longer wish to have it, I will speak to her. I want my son to have both his aunt and mother able to be in the same room peacefully," he said and Vigdis sighed.

"You are right, the wound is still fresh for your aunt and your mother, they have not had the time to heal I have, I will try to be cordial," she said and Alfred smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "I curse the effect you have had on me," she said and he smiled.

"Calming?" he asked and she nodded. "It pleases me to see that I've had any effect on you," he said and she laughed. "You were a wild North woman when I met you and now you are becoming a fine Christian wife," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Do not remind me," she said and he smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

The tension at the table that night was tangible, Blaeja pursed her lips at every word Vigdis muttered and Vigdis soon learned it didn't matter what she spoke about, the young woman disagreed with her. At last, Vigdis could take no more and decided that she would not censor herself for the Christian prude.

"So, pray tell me, Princess Blaeja, how is it that you find what my brothers did so wrong when it was your father who killed my own?" she asked, leaning into the table and she sensed Alfred's body tense beside her. 

"Your father volunteered for his death, he came to my father willingly, but my father did no crime," she said and Vigdis raised her eyebrows.

"Your father was a greedy and manipulative-" she began but Alfred clenched her hand tightly, she winced at the pain.

"I believe what my wife is trying to say, aunt, is that we should not judge each other on our father's sins but learn to work together, to make the future better for our children," he said and Vigdis opened her mouth but quickly shut it, leaning back in her chair. Blaeja eyed her but nodded, understanding she was in Alfred's kingdom. 

\---

"You should not have spoken like that at our table," Alfred said as he laid in bed beside her and she looked to him.

"I cannot hold my tongue when she is so judgmental to me, to my brothers," she said, and Alfred sighed.

"Perhaps but it will do no good for relations," he said, and she laughed.

"Relations? How much relations am I expected to have with her? She will return to Northumbria, be married off and I will not have to see her again for some time," she said, and Alfred flexed his jaw as he did when tense. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up and he sighed.

"I was hoping to marry her to one of your brothers," he said, and she laughed, her laughter echoed off the rafters.

"My brothers? Which? They are all below her in her eyes," she said, and Alfred nodded.

"it will take some convincing but now that her father is dead, she is in my charge and I must see that she is married," he said and Vigdis laughed again.

"I want no part in that pairing, I can guarantee you that both sides will fight against you," she said, and Alfred nodded, it was obvious he knew this but was determined. "Why my brothers?" she asked, settling back into her pillow and Alfred looked to her.

"It will strengthen the bond between our people, it may even prevent your brothers from declaring war on us," he said.

"Why would my brothers declare war on us?" she asked.

"I do not trust Ivar, he seeks power and it does not matter if you are his blood," he said and Vigdis did not respond, she could not disagree. She had seen it in Ivar's eyes, though he had not declared war on Alfred, it would nestle in his mind until it came into fruition. 

"And you think marrying your aunt to one of them will stop this from happening?" she asked.

"It is a tactic," he said, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you underestimate Ivar but as you wish," she said. "Which of my brothers?" she asked again.

"Sigurd," he replied and Vigdis raised her eyebrows again.

"Sigurd, that is an interesting choice, why him?" she asked.

"He is the one I trust the most," he said and Vigdis nodded.

"I see, well do me the favor and let me be there when you announce your plan to Blaeja," she said, and Alfred rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You do love the torture of those you do not like," he said, and she smiled.

"Then you should be happy I like you so much," she said and kissed him, running her hand beneath the blanket which resulted in a smile upon his lips.


	24. Chapter 24

"You what?" Blaeja asked, her tone dry and eyeing Alfred carefully.

"I am proposing your hand in marriage to Sigurd Ragnarson," he repeated.

"Judith," she said, looking to her sister but Alfred's mother sighed, looking to her sister. It was clear to Vigdis that she would take her son's side. 

"Blaeja, you are in Alfred's stead to care for and he has seen fit to marry you to Sigurd, you mustn't argue," she said and Blaeja looked visibly shocked her sister was not taking her side on the matter.

"But Sigurd?" she said, as though his name was a disgusting taste in her mouth and Vigdis eyed her impatiently.

"Would rather Ivar?" she asked and Blaeja looked to her, visibly disgusted by that choice as well. 

"I would rather neither," she said. "I will not marry a heathen," she said and Vigdis leaned forward, Alfred placed a hand on hers.

"Blaeja, you will marry who I tell you to, you are a burden on my shoulders at the moment but once you are married, you will be that no more. I have chosen the brother I thought best and you will be married should he accept," he said and Blaeja's eyebrows raised.

"Should he accept? He should be honored to marry me," she stated and Vigdis laughed, Blaeja narrowed her eyes as Alfred heaved a heavy sigh.

"Vigdis," he said quietly and Vigdis sighed, leaning back. She remained silent the rest of the meeting and left quickly afterward. "Vigdis," Alfred said, entering the hall and she stopped, he was still her king. She turned and looked to him, arms crossed. "Do not cross your arms at me, do not give me the sharp side of your tongue, I am growing weary of your impertinence," he said, walking closer to her and she held his gaze. "You are my wife, you are to be submissive to me and yet you give your opinion when I do not ask it," he said.

"Then perhaps you should not have married me, I did not hide who I was Alfred when we were engaged and yet you still married me," she said and Alfred stared at her. "I cannot help my tongue, it only carries honesty and truth," she said and he was silent, though his body's tension gave away his thoughts. Suddenly he grabbed her, kissing her roughly and she yelped in surprise. 

"You will be submissive to me," he said, wrapping his fingers in her hair that was loose around her shoulders and pulling on it slightly, she winced. "I am your husband, your lord, and master," he said and it was the first time she had ever seen the anger in him towards her. Even though Aethelwulf's blood did not run through his veins, it was as though he was standing before her. "Do you understand me?" he asked.

"I understand you but I will not hold my tongue when you are wrong, husband," she said and he slapped her, soundly. 

"I will take all your jewels, all your dresses, and all your ladies then," he said. "Until you can see to it that your tongue does not speak out of turn," he said and she stared at him, surprised at his nasty words. "I am done being cuckolded by my own wife," he said.

"You will not do any such thing, I am not some peasant you have made into a Queen, Alfred," she said and he tugged on her hair harder, she did not wince this time. "I am the daughter of Ragnar and his name still carries great respect through these lands, more respect than the bastard son of a delusional Christian king," she spat and that was all Alfred needed to unleash his anger. He raised his hand, smacking it soundly across her face, releasing her hair and she fell, crumpled to the floor. 

"Your father is dead and your brothers are seas away, you have no one but I," he said, staring down at her and she held her face, blood trickled from her lips. He had smacked her with the ringed hand and it felt as though it was already welted. "You will learn your place or you will lose it," he said then marched by her, leaving her there. Vigdis sat there, fully stunned by his words, his actions and when she looked up, Blaeja stood there with a spiteful smile on her face. It was clear then both Blaeja and Judith had words with their nephew and son, advising him to rein his wife in before he became a laughing stock. She pulled herself up and quickly marched off to the quarters she had kept during childbirth, they remained decorated in her favor. She grabbed at a piece of linen and dabbed at her face, looking at the blood that stained the pure white fabric. She screamed, tossing aside cups and bowls, scrolls that laid on the table. 

"My lady?" a voice came and she looked, Hilda stood there stunned by her outburst as well as her appearance. "What has happened?" she asked, rushing to her and taking the stained linen. She dabbed at her wound and Vigdis pulled away. 

"My husband has taken ill advice," she stated and threw the linen aside. "Pack my things, I will not stay here longer, I return to Kattegat," she said and Hilda stared at her. "You do not need come, Hilda, I know you fear the heathen brothers," she said and Hilda looked down, ashamed.

"I will go with you, my lady," she said and hurried away to pack her chests. 

\---

Vigdis sat upon her horse, waiting as the cart was loaded with her chests and looked up as Alfred burst from their home.

"Where do you think you are going?" he demanded and Vigdis looked down upon him from her saddle. He was a spoilt brat now, he was no man and was still a boy in her eyes.

"I return to Kattegat," she said.

"You will do no such thing," he said and she laughed.

"I do not take orders from a boy, no matter if I wear his wedding ban," she said and Alfred stared at her, then looked behind her to the cart where a scared Hilda sat with Edward in her arms. 

"You will not take my son!" he shouted, pointing at the boy and Vigdis looked back to him.

"I will take my son, I will have him raised by men and brought up to be a man, something he will not find here," she said and Alfred looked back to her.

"I could have you arrested," he stated and she studied him, assessing how willing to do so he was.

"But you will not," she said and leaned down in the seat, holding his gaze as she leaned closer to him. "Because you are Alfred and you do not have the balls to do so," she said. "Unless your mother or your aunt demand it of you," she finished as she sat up and straightened her shoulders. Alfred stared at her then looked at his son and back to her again, a quick change came over him.

"Vigdis," he said, resting a hand on her leg and she looked to it then to him.

"Is my husband going to woo me with his words? Tell me he is sorry for hitting me? That it got out of hand?" she asked and Alfred fell silent. "When you are man enough to think for yourself and act for yourself, I may entertain returning but until then, I will not live beneath the roof of a king that is so controlled by his mother, by his aunt," she said, her eyes flicking to Judith who had just entered the courtyard, eyeing the situation. Vigdis turned her horse and rode from the courtyard, her cart close behind her. Alfred had every right in his government to have her chased down and slaughtered, pieces of her body brought to every inch of his kingdom in a show of what happens to those who disrespect to their king. But Vigdis knew he would not do that, she knew the Alfred she had loved still laid beneath all the commands of his mother, the control of his aunt. 

\---

The journey to Kattegat was long and arduous but every step closer gave Vigdis hope, relief. At last, they rode through the entry of Kattegat and she took in the scenery, it had changed much since Ragnar's death. She rode to the Great Hall, to see Aslaug and ask for her shelter. She took Edward from Hilda's arms and carried him up the steps, entering the hall. She quickly noticed how different it was decorated and was amazed by it, how quickly Ragnar's memory was pushed from its borders. 

"Vigdis!" a voice exclaimed and she looked, a smile on her face when she saw Ubbe advancing towards her. "What are you doing here? Where is Alfred?" he asked, looking behind her and she shook her head.

"I have come alone," she said and Ubbe eyed her, contemplating questioning her but deciding against it. 

"And look at my nephew! How big and strong he has got!" he exclaimed, taking the boy from Vigdis and she smiled, watching uncle with nephew. 

"Where is your mother? I wish to speak to her," she said and Ubbe's smile fell slightly.

"My mother sits now with the gods," he said and Vigdis' eyebrows raised.

"Aslaug is dead?" she asked and Ubbe nodded, glancing towards the front of the hall. Vigdis saw Lagertha seated on the throne and looked to Ubbe. "Lagertha?" she murmured and Ubbe nodded but would not say more. "Then it is she I must speak with," she said and rested a hand on Ubbe's arm comfortingly before moving towards Lagertha. Lagertha looked to her as she stepped forward and sat up.

"Vigdis," she said and Vigdis inclined her head.

"Queen Lagertha, what a surprise it is to see you here," she said and Lagertha smiled, leaning back again.

"I could say the same for you, where is your husband?" she asked.

"I have left him," she replied and Lagertha raised her eyebrows. "He is not the man I married and I will not stay," she said and Lagertha nodded.

"I can understand this but why do you return to Kattegat?" she asked.

"For shelter," she said and Lagertha nodded.

"Ah, I see, well you are still a daughter of Ragnar and always shall be welcomed within these walls of which he once roamed," she said and Vigdis smiled, eyeing the brunette beside Lagertha. She was beautiful but Vigdis did not trust her all the same. 

"Where are my brothers? I see Ubbe but I do not see the others," she said, looking around the hall.

"Bjorn has sailed to the middle east as his father had hoped to, Ivar and Hvitserk have taken up arms against me and Sigurd is dead by Ivar's hand," she said and Vigdis looked at her.

"how much has changed in the little time I was gone," she murmured. "Sigurd is dead?" she asked and Lagertha nodded. "By Ivar's hand? His own brother?" she asked.

"Yes, Ivar's temper has only got worse and many fear him," she said.

"But not you," Vigdis said and Lagertha smiled.

"Not I, I have dealt with greater warriors then him," she said and Vigdis nodded. "You shall have your shelter and your food for as long as you wish to stay," she said and Vigdis inclined her head, returning to where Ubbe stood with Edward. 

"Sigurd and Aslaug are dead?" she whispered to him and Ubbe nodded.

"The world of Kattegat has been turned upside down since our father's death," he said, handing Edward to her as they walked from the hall.

"And you? You side with Lagertha against your own brothers?" she questioned.

"My own brothers have sided with each other against me," he replied and Vigdis shook her head.

"The words Ragnar would have to say if only he still lived," she said.


	25. Chapter 25

Vigdis threw a dress into the open chest and turned, chewing on her nails as she thought. She looked up as the doors opened and Torvi entered with Edward in her arms.

"Where are you going?" she asked and Vigdis shrugged her shoulders.

"I go to Ivar," she said and Torvi's eyebrows raised.

"Ivar? Why not Alfred?" she asked and sat on her bed, Vigdis watched her son in Torvi's arms. 

"Alfred will not hear from me now, I have left him and taken his heir. It took all he had to not send men after me to have me killed and I still wait daily for that," she said.

"Lagertha would not allow it," Torvi said.

"Perhaps or perhaps she would see it as an easy way to rid of me, I know she does not care for me," Vigdis replied and Torvi opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it, accepting the truth. "So instead I go to Ivar, to see if I can appease him and prevent the war between my brother and my husband," she said. "You will take care of Edward for me, won't you?" she asked and Torvi smiled, kissing the top of the boys head.

"Gladly," she said and Vigdis smiled at her gratefully. "But I do not think you will gain much foothold with Ivar either," she said.

"I can only try," Vigdis said with a shrug of her shoulders and looked back to her chests. 

"May the Gods be with you," Torvi said and Vigdis sighed heavily again. 

\---

"Ivar, a rider approaches," an archer announced, approaching Ivar who was sat at a table and looked up at the man.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It is your sister," the man said and Ivar sat up straighter.

"My sister? Vigdis?" he asked and the archer nodded. "Bring her here," he demanded and the archer nodded, retreating from the room. Ivar waited impatiently for the arrival of his sister and as he heard footsteps again, he sat up. The archer re-entered the room with a weary-looking Vigdis behind him and she stopped by the end of the table, eyeing Ivar. "Sister, what brings you here?" he asked and she moved closer to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Vigdis was one of the few Ivar would let such a tender moment be shared and she pulled a seat out, sitting by him.

"I come on behalf of my husband," she said and Ivar's eyebrows raised.

"Oh? Why has your husband not come?" he asked and Vigdis studied her younger brother. Had she known him earlier, when he was a boy, perhaps he would not have turned out so blood thirsty and angry. From the stories she heard, his mother was to blame for most of it but she placed some blame on Ragnar's shoulders, for disappearing from his son's life for so many years.

"He does not know I am here, I have left him," she said and Ivar's crystal eyes searched her face for clues on her emotions.

"You have left him? Has he hurt you?" he asked.

"No, he has let others guide him, I cannot stand behind a king that allows such ignorance," she said and Ivar nodded slowly.

"So you come here to speak to me about him, for what reason?" he asked.

"I know you plan to invade his lands, I know this will only bring bloodshed and I ask if there is another way to resolve this?" she asked and Ivar laughed.

"His grandfather has broken a promise to us, there is no other way," Ivar said and Vigdis sighed, opening her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by a door opening and a man entered the room. She studied him, she had not seen him before, he was dressed in black and around his neck hung a crucifix, something that caused her to raise her eyebrows. A Christian.

"Heahmund, what is it?" Ivar asked crassly. 

"I was looking to meet with you on certain matters," he said, eyeing Vigdis and Ivar sighed.

"Heahmund, this is my sister Vigdis, Queen of Wessex and Mercia, Vigdis, this is Bishop Heahmund." he introduced and Heahmund stared at her more intently, then inclined his head.

"Your majesty," he said and Vigdis nodded to him. He was intriguing, he was Christian and she had learned from Aethelwulf as well as Alfred, they were secretive sex freaks. He was handsome and carried himself with an air of arrogance, even though he could only be a prisoner or pawn to Ivar. 

"Bishop Heahmund? I did not know my brother allowed such hierarchy Christians alive in his camp," she said and Heahmund smiled.

"I have been blessed," he said and she nodded, still eyeing him.

"We can speak later, I have to speak to my sister first," Ivar said and Heahmund nodded. 

"I hope we meet again, your majesty," Heahmund said and then departed from the room. 

"Sister," Ivar said and she looked to Ivar, he stared at her curiously. "You are married," he said and she smiled.

"Perhaps but my husband is not here," she said and Ivar smiled, it was a cruel calculating smile. Vigdis knew his brain was thinking of ways to use her attraction to the Bishop to his advantage. 

\---

Vigdis laid in the bed provided to her by Ivar, it had been warm when she arrived and she had removed her underdress, lying beneath a thin sheet. The thick air lulled her into relaxation as her hands moved about her skin, feeling all the spots that excited her but they quickly stopped, her eyes flew open when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and rose, pulling her underdress on. She moved towards the door and opened it, Heahmund stood there.

"Your majesty," he said. "I hope I did not wake you?" he asked and she smiled, shaking her head.

"The warmth of the night has made me sleepless," she said and he nodded, studying her.

"I fear the same for myself," he replied and she saw his eyes slowly wander down her body, nearly viewable through the thin underdress. 

"Perhaps I can help?" she asked and stepped back, he smiled at her. He stepped inside and as she shut the door, she caught view of Ivar watching the scene. She smiled and shut the door, turning to Heahmund. 

The Bishop proved a worthy and voracious lover, he was violent by nature so there was not much need for her guidance in what she liked. As she laid beside the sleeping, naked Bishop, she smiled to herself. Perhaps men made alliances on the battlefield but she made alliances in her bed, they seemed to prove much stronger.


	26. Chapter 26

"I cannot," Ivar said, shaking his head and Vigdis studied his back tattoo as the man had it facing her.

"Ivar, please," she said and he turned to face her.

"Why? His grandfather has promised us land when he could not provide it, I have been robbed the satisfaction of revenge when his father was killed by a bee and now you ask me to spare him as well?" he asked.

"Ivar, he is my husband, father of my son," she said and Ivar leaned against his cane.

"It does not seem you have much loyalty to him yourself," he said and Vigdis rolled her eyes, knowing he meant her liaison with the Bishop.

"My sexual encounters have nothing to do with loyalty, I am a woman and I have needs, they must be filled, just as men's," she said. 

"But with the enemy?" he asked.

"My attraction does not recognize enemy or ally," she said and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.

"I think you are more like me than I realized, we are both practical and cold-hearted," he said.

"I hold love for one male in my life and that is my son, my love for my husband is my duty now," she said. 

"Vigdis, I cannot promise you anything," he said and she sighed, walking towards him. Ivar eyed her suspiciously as she came closer, she rested a hand on the side of his face and saw the fear in his eyes, like a wild animal caught in a trap. 

"Brother, you of all are my favorite," she said. "You do not listen to other people's advice, you do not listen to anyone else but yourself and I admire that," she said and he studied her anxiously, not used to having someone close to him. "All I ask is that if Alfred's throat comes to your sword, that you do not kill him," she said.

"Vigdis," he said softly, shaking his head and she pressed her lips against his, his body tensed.

"Please," she pleaded and he stared at her, shocked by the embrace. 

"I will do what I can," he said and she smiled, kissing him quickly again.

"It is all I ask," she said and departed from him, Ivar exhaled. Her body heat, touch, and kiss had awakened things in his body he had not had awoken in some time. She left him confused and unfulfilled. 

\---

Vigdis sat atop the Bishop, his hands rested on her hips as he thrust upwards into her and she dug her fingers into her hair, moaning happily. 

"I saw you with your brother earlier, are you lovers with him as well?" he asked and Vigdis looked down, smiling.

"No, I am merely protecting my husband," she said and the Bishop stared up at her as she rolled her hips against him. 

"With what is between your legs?" he asked and she leaned down, kissing him.

"Men have their swords and axes, women have their sex," she said. "Besides, I do not hear you complaining," she said and he grunted as she rested his hands on her naked breasts.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ivar," Vigdis whispered, lying in the bed beside him and staring at his sleeping form. She had snuck into his chambers, she needed to speak with him and couldn't wait until he woke. Even now the sun poked into the room but still, the man slept. "Ivar," she whispered again, stroking his cheek and his eyes flew open, focusing on her.

"Vigdis?" he asked, looking and sounding confused. He rubbed his eyes and rolled on his side away from her. "What do you want, sister," he demanded and she stared at his tattoo, admiring it. She ran a finger down its design, studying each inch of it and saw his skin flick at her touch. 

"Alfred approaches," she said and he rolled on his back staring at her.

"What?" he asked and she sat up on her elbow, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Alfred, my husband, approaches with an army, now is the time you must keep your promise," she said and Ivar began to shake his head. "He will come to speak to you first, he will not attack you right away and you must listen to what he says, he is a wise king as much as he is swayed by his mother," she said and Ivar sighed, rubbing his eyes. Vigdis studied him for a moment and then smiled. "You have had too much to drink last night, haven't you? I heard your celebration behind these doors, I expected to see women littering your bed," she said and eyed the empty sheets.

"Leave me Vigdis," he demanded and she sighed. She leaned down and held his gaze as she pressed her lips against his.

"Please brother, just listen," she said and slipped from the bed into the hall, back to her rooms. She doubted her husband knew she was here and she was eager to surprise him. Hilda dressed her in a beautiful dress, braiding her hair and then stepped back. 

"Do I look like a Queen?" she asked and Hilda smiled, nodding. "A Queen that has not slept with a Bishop and tried to romance her brother to save her husband?" she asked and Hilda sighed, Vigdis smiled. "I suppose the dress can't hide everything, thank you, Hilda," she said and departed from the room. She made her way down to the hall, hearing voices floating up from there and when she entered, eyes went to her. Alfred was quick to his feet, stunned by his wife's presence and she stared at him. He had grown taller since she last had left him, not much but slightly and he still had his beard. 

"Vigdis?" he breathed, using her North name.

"Hello Alfred," she said, moving into the room and seeing Ivar scowl, she was interrupting his important talks. 

"I did not know you were here, with him," he said, waving his hand in Ivar's direction and Vigdis sat at the table, she smiled.

"I came to see my most favorite of brothers," she said, looking in Ivar's direction and quickly saw she was pushing her luck. "But please, continue your talks," she said and a plate of food was put before her. "I only came to fill my belly," she said and lifted the drink to her lips, sipping on it. Alfred stared at her a moment longer before reseating himself and trying to recompose. 

"Your wife has begged me to spare your life should it come to my blade," Ivar said and looked to Alfred whose eyes darted between Ivar and Vigdis.

"It was not my wife's place to do so," he said and Vigdis sighed.

"Oh Alfred, do not be upset, would you rather I come and ask Ivar to do away with you? To kill you at all costs?" she asked.

"I am quite capable of fighting my own battles, wife," he said and she sighed, shaking her head.

"As you wish," she said and lowered her eyes, returning to her plate of food. She remained quiet the rest of the negotiations, Ivar had listened to her pleads and gave Alfred a chance to voice his offers but she knew it was too little. Ivar had been promised lands and he would not be satisfied without them, Alfred would not give them. 

"I fear we cannot come to a compromise then," Alfred said and Ivar shrugged.

"It appears we cannot, you will not honor your grandfather's promise and I will not allow you to negate on that promise, it is war," he said and Vigdis could tell it was the preferred option for Ivar anyway. 

"Now all that remains is to see who my wife is truly loyal to," Alfred said and she looked at him as he held her gaze.

"It depends on who my husband is loyal to, his wife or his mother?" she asked and Alfred's expression darkened.

"My mother revealed herself quickly after your departure, she did not have my best interests at heart but hers," he said and Vigdis raised her eyebrows.

"So she is dead?" she asked and Alfred scowled.

"No, I would not kill my mother, she is exiled," he replied.

"So if I return, I will be?" she asked.

"Queen in your own right, my wife," he said and she studied him then looked to Ivar whose eyes were on her. 

"Brother, if it was you and you were offered a crown, would you not do the same?" she asked and Ivar shrugged his shoulders, slowly rising.

"You do as you wish sister, but do not hold anger against me if I kill your king," he said and walked away, she watched after him. She looked back to Alfred, she was still as attracted to him as she had been, still, he made her want him between her legs and she sighed.

"I will return with you husband but I will not bring our son until I am sure you shall keep your word," she said and Alfred stared at her.

"He will not stay behind enemy's walls," he said and she shook her head.

"He is not here," she replied and Alfred remained silent.

"Then come with me, wife, I could use your wisdom," he said and she smiled, finishing her drink before she rose.

"I will fetch my things, meet me in the courtyard," she said and departed to her rooms.


	28. Chapter 28

"You are leaving," Heahmund said and Vigdis turned, seeing him leaning in her doorway.

"Yes, my husband has come and I will leave with him, something I thought a Christian would appreciate," she said and continued putting things in her chest. 

"Perhaps," he said and she stood, feeling his presence behind her. He ran a hand down her arm and kissed her shoulder. "But I will miss your cunt," he said and she turned to him, staring into his crystal eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and rested a hand on her hip, she let him linger for a moment before pulling away. 

"Bishop Heahmund, perhaps your other married women and widows will easily fall for your charm but I am a Queen, far better quality than you ever have had." she said and continued packing. Heahmund smiled.

"You are right in that. What will you do if Ivar defeats Alfred?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I will return to Kattegat with Ivar, or wherever he goes, I will not desert my son," she said and Heahmund raised his eyebrows.

"You have a son?" he asked and she nodded.

"Edward, Prince of Wessex and Mercia," she stated and Heahmund smiled.

"For now," he replied and she looked at him. 

"Are you threatening my son, Bishop Heahmund?" she asked and stepped closer to him. 

"Never, my lady," he said and she held his gaze for a moment.

"You may threaten me, you may threaten my husband but you will never threaten my son," she said and stood inches from him. "I am a Queen of Wessex and Mercia but I am a daughter of Ragnar, above all. Do not doubt my ability with a weapon nor my eagerness to use it to defend my son," she said and Heahmund stood for a moment, then smiled.

"Of course, my lady," he replied and departed from the room. Vigdis returned to packing and when finished, called a servant to bring them to the court yard. She went ahead and found Alfred waiting in the courtyard, holding her horse's reigns. She smiled seeing him and quickly moved towards him, she paused before him for a moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She felt the hunger behind his kiss, the need and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"I have missed you, my love," Alfred whispered, kissing her again.

"You must have taken others," she said and he smiled, shaking his head.

"I didn't, I couldn't, no one else could fill your shoes," he said and kissed her again. "Did you?" he asked and she smiled, he laughed. "I married such a virtuous woman," he said.

"You don't seem to complain in our marriage bed," she said and he smiled.

"I hope this battle is short, I will be eager to get you back home," he said and helped her on her horse, mounting his. They waited until her trunks were loaded and left Ivar behind, returning to the Saxon camp.


	29. Chapter 29

Vigdis rode into the Saxon camp beside her husband, her head held pride and her crown upon her head. She looked around the camp, impressed by the numbers but knew numbers didn't win a battle, strategy did. They reached Alfred's tent and dismounted, he pushed the flap open for her. She entered and he followed. She saw the table with the maps and figures on it, she gazed over it. Alfred grabbed her by the waist and leaned her over the table, kissing her deeply.

"I know I can win now that you are by my side," he said and she smiled.

"I will not betray my brother's secrets," she said and Alfred smiled.

"I do not need his secrets, I have beat him in chess before, war is not much different," he said and kissed down her neck, his hands groping her breasts. 

"Your majesty," a voice came and Vigdis looked, seeing a soldier at the doorway. She sighed and parted from her husband, exiting the tent to see to her trunks. 

\---

Alfred sat on his horse above the battlefield, looking down on the heathen army and only looked up when he heard hoof steps next to him. His eyes focused on his wife, dressed in battle gear and he smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Even you said you could win with me by your side," she said and he smiled, looking back to the army. 

"Are you ready to fight against your brother?" he asked and she sighed.

"No but I fight for my son," she said and Alfred nodded. 

\---

The battle was hard fought but it was clear soon that the Saxons were on the losing side. Alfred ordered a retreat and they returned to their Saxon camp, to the celebration of the Northmen. 

Vigdis fell into the seat in Alfred's tent and rubbed her eyes, Alfred stood pondering over his map. 

"We have lost," she said and he looked to her, then back to the map.

"God would not let us lose," he said and she sighed.

"Enough with God, he does not care for mortal man's wars, he does not make them," she said and he stared at her. "You must take responsibility for this loss, Alfred, it was not that you planned poorly but that he planned better," she said and rose to her feet. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. "I love you Alfred but you cannot lose our kingdom before our son can even inherit it," she said and leaned her forehead against his. 

"I have done what I know to do, Ivar has outsmarted us," he said and she smiled. 

"Perhaps this day but do not let him do it again tomorrow, rest, my king," she said and kissed his lips. 

Vigdis stayed up during the night while Alfred slept, going over the day's battle and at last rose from her seat, putting her cup down. She stepped out of the tent, looking around at the sleeping men and went to her horse, mounting. She quietly rode out of the camp and returned to the hill overlooking the battlefield. She heard the heaving of wheels and horse footsteps, she looked over. Ivar rode up, a smile on his face and he slowed the horse as he neared her. 

"I did not think anyone else would be here," he said and looked down on the battlefield with her. 

"I was trying to see where we went wrong," she said.

"I could tell you but that would be foolish," he said, leaning against his chariot and she sighed, nodding.

"It is hard being between you and Alfred," she said.

"I can imagine, it is hard forgiving you for returning to him," he said and she looked to Ivar.

"You did not think I would divorce my husband?" she asked.

"I did not know what you would do but I had hoped you would consider our side," he said and Vigdis smiled. 

"I have left my son with Torvi, that must show my loyalty is split," she said and Ivar shrugged.

"More children can be had," he said and she shook her head.

"You do not understand, Ivar, you are not a father yet," she said and Ivar stared at the battlefield, quieting himself. Vigdis sighed and studied his profile. "This weighs on you, doesn't it brother?" she asked and Ivar glanced at her but shrugged.

"It is not something I need to worry of, I battle," he said and she dismounted her horse, stepping closer to him. 

"You need to find a wife, Ivar, someone to love you and someone to carry your children," she said.

"It is not easy when you are a cripple, Vigdis, they do not see me as you do," he said and she smiled.

"Is it that or is it that you do not let them close to you?" she asked and Ivar scowled. "You show more fear in bed then in battle," she said. "You are Ivar the Boneless, son of Ragnar, do not fear them, instead take them as you take the battlefield," she said and he smiled briefly at her but looked away. 

"I wish it was that easy, sister," he said and she sighed, she knew that he carried around more years of bitterness than she could fix.

"Have you had a woman yet, brother?" she asked and he quickly looked back at her, she had pushed him out of his comfort zone but it was clear his response. "Oh, you have tried, haven't you?" she asked. 

"Can we not speak of this?" he asked, bristled by her questions and she sighed, studying him for a moment.

"Brother, you must try again," she said. "You cannot let one wet whore dishearten you, you have now more than you've ever had and it will make any woman wet between the thighs," she said and Ivar grimaced. She sighed and pulled his head towards her, kissing his cheek. "Take what you are owed, Ivar, do not let relent until you have it and once you do, do not let it disrespect you," she whispered, holding his gaze and kissed his forehead, releasing him. She stepped off his chariot and mounted her horse, looking against on the battlefield. 

"I will give him half," Ivar spoke as she had turned to ride back to the camp and she paused, then looked over her shoulder. Ivar held her gaze. "I will give your husband half the lands if he gives us the other half," he said and she smiled. 

"And they say you have no heart, you are my sweetest brother," she said and laughed at the look of disgust on his face as she rode off, back to the camp. She returned her horse and entered the tent, finding Alfred snoring still. She smiled and undid her boots, climbing in beside him. He stirred and woke slightly at her presence.

"Where did you get to?" Alfred murmured and Vigdis smiled, laying her head on his chest.

"I have made peace," she said and felt Alfred wake more, she looked up at him to see his blue eyes on her.

"You have made peace? Have I slept that long?" he asked, peering towards the flaps but saw it was still night and Vigdis smiled.

"He will only ask for half the lands," she said and Alfred rubbed his eyes.

"Half? How did you get Ivar to agree to half?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I should him humanity, he is not the brutal beast everyone fears," she said and Alfred sighed. "Will you accept his offer?" she asked and Alfred nodded. 

"I much rather peace in our kingdom then war and half is acceptable, will he allow our people to be removed?" he asked.

"That I do not know but I am sure you can speak to him on that matter, I cannot do everything for you Alfred," she said and laughed as he grabbed at her, pulling himself over her. She gazed up at him and he smiled at her, shaking his head. 

"Whatever it is that you believe in, the gods or my god, they or he has truly blessed me," he said and kissed her passionately, she tangled her fingers into his long hair. "I want you to mother a hundred of my children, so they may be filled with both your beauty and wisdom," he said and she laughed, lifting her chin so he could kiss down her neck.

"A hundred? You will not feel me when you fuck me then, I will be looser than any whore," she said and Alfred smiled, kissing her again.

"Perhaps only ten then," he said and she laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Ivar sat in his chariot, watching Alfred and Vigdis approach. Hvitserk stood beside him and he could tell his brother was restless, unhappy with his decision.

“Do you really think you can trust Alfred?” Hvitserk asked.

“He is Vigdis’ husband, I trust Vigdis,” he said and Hvitserk sighed.

“But he is still a Saxon,” he replied and Ivar shook his head.

“If you are not happy with my decision, get on the boat and sail back to Ubbe,” he said and Hvitserk eyed him but fell silent. Alfred and Vigdis reached the pair, Vigdis eyed her brothers with deep love while Alfred looked unsure. 

"I am pleased that an agreement could be made," Alfred said at last and Ivar shrugged.

"My sister is a good negotiator," Ivar said and Vigdis smiled at him. 

"Yes, well there is one thing I wanted to ask you," Alfred said and Ivar looked to him. "Will you allow me to bring my people from the lands I give you?" he asked and Ivar stared at him.

"Give me? I think you will find that I am giving you lands, Alfred or shall we go back to war to decide the matter?" Ivar asked and saw Alfred quickly look nervous again, worried he had pissed off the unpredicatbale man.

"No, no. Will you let me bring my people from the lands you will have?" Alfred asked, struggling to find the right terminology. 

"They will do me no good, they are Christian and weak," he said and Alfred paused but nodded. 

"Then let us sign this agreement," Alfred said and another man came forward, a monk. He produced a piece of parchment and put it before the two men. He bent over, allowing his back to be used as a desk and Alfred signed first, followed by Ivar. "I am glad we were able to find peace without more war," Alfred said after the document was signed and Ivar nodded but his eyes went to Vigdis, uninterested in the king.

"Will you come back to feast with us in celebration?" Ivar asked her and she smiled.

"Of course, brother, I would be honored." she said and he smiled. 

"Vigdis, we should start home," Alfred said and all eyes turned to him.

"Do you not want to celebrate this joyous occasion, husband?" she asked and Alfred gazed her then sighed, knowing the question had already been answered for him.

"I suppose we should," he said and she smiled, looking back to both brothers. He wondered how far her devotion and love for her brothers went, he had heard strange tales of his wife while she was away from his kingdom. He had ignored them but now he questioned if he had been too quick to do so. 

\---

Alfred sat beside his wife during the feast, a drink in hand and watching the entertainment that Ivar had provided. He was impressed with how quickly the man had gathered the feast, though it was a bit more disturbing than Alfred was used to but Vigdis seemed to be enjoying herself. Vigdis sat at her brother's right hand again, they seemed deep in conversation while Hvitserk entertained himself with a slave girl and Alfred continued to feel out of place. He watched as Ivar laughed at his sister's words, he was so warm with her, Alfred had been witness to the cold and calculating Ivar, this Ivar was a surprise to him. There was a sense of familiarity between them, something that irked Alfred slightly but he let it be, he was surrounded by Ivar's men. This was no place to make a scene. 

Vigdis had seen Alfred to bed, telling him she would be along soon enough and returned to her conversation with Ivar. She had felt Heahmund's eyes on her during the entire feast but she had ignored him, she was not interested in what he had to offer any longer. He was a Christian Bishop and she doubted that beside his cock, he held anything to offer. She felt akin to Ivar, he was the brother she had found the most similarities to and felt she could talk to him about anything, that he would never judge her. 

"So tell me sister, what is it like being married to a Christian? I am surprised you had a child with him at all," Ivar said as he leaned back in the seat and drank from his cup. Vigdis smiled and shook her head.

"Christians are far better in the bedroom than I think you know," she said and Ivar raised his eyes.

"Oh? So he is holy to the world but a deviant behind closed doors, I did not expect that of him," he said and she smiled.

"There is a lot about Alfred you would not expect, I think brother," she said and eyed Hvitserk who was clearly beyond his limit of drinks as he fell backwards from his seat with a slave girl in his lap. She shook her head and looked back to Ivar, seeing him doing the same. 

"Hvitserk likes to believe he is wanted by all woman and does not try for a wife," Ivar said and Vigdis nodded.

"Marriage is not for everyone," she replied.

"No, no it isn't," Ivar murmured and she looked back at him, realizing she had hit the same sensitive subject she had the night before.

"You will find someone," she stated and Ivar looked at her.

"Sister, you are too blinded by your love for me," he said and she sighed. "There is no woman that is attracted to a cripple with a lust for blood and lust for war," he said. 

"You are wrong there," she said and Ivar smiled.

"I hope you are right, I will need someone to pass the kingdom I build down to," he said and drank from his cup as he continued to watch the intoxicated Hvitserk. 

Vigdis at last rose to return to Alfred but as she made her way down the hall, she heard footsteps following her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Heahmund behind.

"Bishop, I assume your rooms are in the same direction and you do not follow me with my husband here?" she asked and Heahmund stopped, it was clear he was following her.

"Let me return with you," he said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Return with me? You are Ivar's prisoner, I cannot just take you with me," she said.

"Perhaps if you speak to him," he said and Vigdis laughed, shaking her head.

"You assume I want to take you," she said.

"I am a Christian, I do not belong here in Pagan hell," he said and she smiled.

"You are where your God has led you," she said.

"My God has nothing to do with Ivar," he stated and she raised her eyebrows.

"I do not like the tone in which you speak my brother's name, Bishop," she said and Heahmund sighed.

"Take me with you and allow me to serve Alfred," he said and Vigdis shook her head.

"I find it best if mistakes are left behind, instead of brought forth and you were a mistake, Bishop." she said. "Good night," she finished and left him in the hall, returning to Alfred who was asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

"Do not let him sway your opinion of us," Ivar spoke.

"Brother, I have not yet, why would I now?" Vigdis asked and Ivar looked to her, then to Alfred who sat on his horse waiting. 

"I do not know but remember you are a daughter of Ragnar above all else," he said, grabbing the back of her neck to hold her eyes to his and she smiled.

"You worry too much, I could never forget this," she said and Ivar nodded, kissing her forehead. She knew this was the most affection Ivar would show and with a final smile, she turned to Alfred. Her proud and handsome Saxon king. She pulled herself into her saddle and looked at Ivar one last time. She was not sure when she would see him again, be allowed behind enemy lines and she knew she would miss him. Her eyes wandered to the Bishop but quickly left him, he had proven as uninteresting and dull as his religion. 

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked and Vigdis nodded, following her husband as they left the courtyard.

\---

The return to Alfred's lands was greatly heralded, the king had returned alive and with his wife. He had returned with men and a treaty with the Heathen Army. Many heard of Vigdis' part in the treaty and hailed her as great a Queen as her King. Vigdis dismounted quickly, eager to return to the rooms that were home but found them stripped of her personalization. 

"The King has moved your things back into his chamber, my lady," a servant said, bowing her head and Vigdis moved down the hall to Alfred's rooms. It was there she found her chests being put and all of her belongings awaiting her. 

"Leave us," Alfred's voice came and she looked, seeing him enter the room. The servants bowed and quickly dispersed from the room. Alfred gazed at her, a smile on his face. "Do you hear how the people call for you? You have made a name for yourself, Vigdis," he said and went to the window, gazing out. "They say you are a great Queen and that together we shall bring our people to vast wealth," he said and looked to her, she smiled.

"I am grateful to be home," she said and Alfred nodded, silent. "What is on your mind husband?" she asked and Alfred shrugged, rubbing his beard.

"I have heard stories while you were gone from your home, stories of things you might have done with your brother to save my life," he said and she laughed.

"Oh Alfred, have you become that lonely that you stoop to the peasant's gossip?" she asked and Alfred shrugged.

"It is you, Vigdis, you are unpredictable," he said and she sighed, walking towards him. He gazed down at her and she stroked his hairy cheek.

"My love, I have done nothing more than show my brother the affections of a sister and have softened his heart by showing him a kindness not many others have," she said and kissed his lips. "I promise you, I have not shared his bed," she said and Alfred nodded.

"I did not believe them but again...it is you," he said and she smiled.

"You make me sound like some wanton and wild whore," she said and he smiled, she laughed as she mockingly hit him. "I take offense to that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? Do you? Tell me you did not spread your legs for me eagerly the first night?" he asked as he backed her towards their bed and she smiled.

"That is different, you were to be my husband," she said and he laughed.

"I am sure there have been others, my wife but right now, I care not," he said and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around him as they fell back on the bed. Alfred managed to have her undressed and thrown on the bed again in mere seconds, Vigdis gripped the blanket as he slammed into her with a guttural groan. "I have missed your cunt," he muttered and she smiled, such a dirty man in the bedroom. Words coming from him that he would never dare speak outside these four walls. He slammed into her again and she moaned. "God blessed," he breathed and she smiled, she enjoyed how Christians would mix their religion with their sex then scurry to ask for forgiveness afterward. 

"Fill me with your seed, Alfred, let us begin our empire," she breathed and he groaned, slamming into her again. 

It was hours later, Alfred had proven how deeply he had missed her and they laid in bed, sweaty as well as thirsty. He rose from bed, pouring each a glass of drink and returned, Vigdis' eyes on his naked form. He smiled at her as he handed her a cup and she drank eagerly. 

"What do you stare at, wife?" he asked and drank. 

"I am thankful for such a handsome and beautiful husband," she said and reached out, running a hand down his side. "And loyal," she said and looked up at him, he smiled.

"When you have a she-wolf in the bed for a wife, why would you look elsewhere?" he asked and she laughed, drinking again. Finishing his drink, he placed it on the table and sighed. "I think I am refreshed enough to go again, what do you say wife?" he asked as he started climbing over the bed and she laughed as his lips found her neck, she put her cup down.


	32. Chapter 32

Within weeks of Vigdis' return, she was sure she was with child again and it was Alfred's. She contained her excitement, not wanting to get his hopes up foolishly but as the weeks progressed, it was obvious. She waited until he was not busy until he was not planning a conquest and waited until he was sat with her in their bedchamber, having a rare dinner together. 

"We shall toast tonight, husband," she spoke and he looked up at her. She studied him, caught off guard by how he had aged, the wrinkles around his eyes, the weariness in him, being King had aged him quickly. But he was still her Alfred.

"Shall we? And what is the occasion?" he asked and she smiled, picking up her cup.

"To our second born," she said and he stared at her for a moment.

"Do you mean?" he asked and she nodded, his brilliant smile flew across his lips. He rushed across the table to kiss her and she laughed at his outburst. "Thank God, another child," he said and kissed her again before returning to his seat. "May this one be a girl," he said and Vigdis raised her eyebrows, surprised by this remark.

"A girl? Don't all kings want sons?" she asked and Alfred smiled, shrugging.

"Perhaps some do but I have come to realize sons are only waiting until you die to take the throne, daughters will care for you until you are dead," he said and she smiled.

"May God bless us with whichever you please," she said and he smiled at her.

\---

Alfred did not stop his violent fucking of her, even with this news, it enhanced his lovemaking instead. It made him more attracted to her and more easily turned on. She did not complain either, she quite enjoyed his voracious lovemaking and the quiet moments after when he would lay in bed wasted from it. Alfred had become busier as King, she had not been able to see him as much as she would have liked and instead took to falconry to pass the time, a sport she loved. Her particular favored hawk she had named Baldr, after the son of Odin and Frigg. He was an apt hunter and particularly loyal to her, he would land on no one else's arm. 

It was during one of these mornings, when the fog and mists still lingered in the hills, that Vigdis and Baldr were hunting. She had woken to an empty bed, Alfred went to his prayers as usual, and she had descended upon the mews to fetch Baldr and rode far into the open land, giving him plenty of range to hunt. There she had stayed until the sun broke clear of the horizon and was shining overhead. The hunt had proven well that day, she had several kills and was onto another when she heard hooves near. She looked and saw Alfred riding towards her, a bemused smile on his face. 

"So this is where you hide when I seek you?" he asked, reaching her and dismounting.

"I only hide when you are busy," she replied and released Baldr into the blue sky, Alfred watched as he soared. 

"They are majestic creatures," he said and she smiled.

"They are," she agreed and then looked to him. "What brings you so far out from the walls? You are usually busy planning or hearing advice," she said and Alfred smiled at her.

"Did you think a kingdom ran itself?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back and she smiled, shaking her head.

"No, of course not but I did not think it took a king's entire time to do it, do you not have advisors?" she asked.

"I do but they need advising of their own or they will make foolish decisions," he said and she smiled.

"Alfred, always the need to be in control," she said and he smiled. He watched as Baldr returned without a kill and the falcon turned his eye upon Alfred.

"He stares at me like your brother does," Alfred said and Vigdis laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"With such contempt, as though I have broken up a secret conversation," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"Perhaps you have," she said and placed the hood on Baldr's head. 

"Well then I ask your forgiveness but I had a spare moment from my work and missed my wife," he said and she smiled, looking to him.

"I am glad to hear this, I have missed my husband for many days," she said and Alfred smiled at her, his eyes roaming to her growing stomach. 

"Do you feel stirring yet?" he asked and she rested her hand upon her stomach.

"No, it is too early, I think," she said and Alfred nodded. "Hilda brings Edward from Kattegat now," she said and Alfred stared at her.

"He returns then?" he asked and she nodded.

"You have proven yourself true to your word and I see no reason to keep a son from his father," she said and Alfred smiled.

"I look forward to seeing him then," he said and Vigdis nodded. 

"Help me," she said, motioning towards her horse and Alfred helped her into the saddle, Baldr steadily on her arm. He mounted his own steed and watched as she removed the hood, releasing Baldr. 

"Will he return?" he asked and Vigdis nodded, pushing her horse into a trot.

"He will follow us," she said and Alfred followed her back to the walls. As they reached them, Alfred saw a man standing outside, peering into the sky and then let out a shrill whistle, he heard the cry of the falcon overhead. Baldr swooped down to the man's arm and a hood was placed over his head again. "He did well today, Godric," she said, tossing the kills she had brought with her to the man and he bowed his head, disappearing into the gates. 

"Who is he?" Alfred asked.

"He is my falcon caretaker," she replied and Alfred raised his eyebrows. "You approved his pay," she said and Alfred looked at her, she laughed shaking her head. "Your nose is too deep into those books of yours, Alfred," she said. "You are lucky I am not a greedier wife," she said and he smiled at her as they continued at home.


	33. Chapter 33

"Tell me another tale," she said and Alfred looked down at her, nestled in the pillows. He ran a finger down her bare arm and sighed.

"I fear that's all the ones I know," he said and she sighed. "That I was witness to at least," he said.

"Well tell me some that you weren't, your grandfather must've told you some," she said, reaching up and stroking his beard, he smiled. He looked up to the ceiling thinking and then back to her.

"Well I know my grandfather told me that your father was one of the wisest men he had met," he said and she smiled.

"Well I knew that," she replied and he laughed, nodding.

"Of course you did," he said and leaned down, kissing her. "Tell me then, what do you want to know of him that you think I haven't told you?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I missed so much of him, his life that I just want to know everything," she said and he smiled.

"I think that is a question for others who knew him better," he said.

"Perhaps but its not like my brothers are near by. They are spread out across the lands, you are all I have," she said.

"Come now, you're telling me you didn't hear all the tales of the Great Ragnar?" he asked and she smiled.

"I've heard tales from those who have only seen him briefly or met him for mere moments but I wanted a first hand account," she said.

"Well I have given you all I know," he said and kissed her again. "Now you must sleep, our child is growing inside you and you need all the strength you can provide it," he said and kissed her neck.

"Continue kissing me like that and neither of us will have sleep," she said and he laughed, laying down beside her.

"Then I shall stop," he said and she rolled on her side, staring into his eyes. 

"I love you Alfred," she said and he smiled.

"And I love you, Vigdis," he replied and kissed her. "Now sleep," he said and stroked her long brown hair, closing his own eyes. He could empathize with her, he hadn't the chance to know his own father and he clung to whatever stories were told to him, whatever words of him he had heard. He was slightly jealous of Vigdis though, her father was a brave and renowned warrior whereas his father was priest who had only come alive in history due to his involvement with Ragnar. If it hadn't been for that chance meeting, his father never would have come upon his mother's shores and he wouldn't be lying here with her.


	34. Chapter 34

"I do not want him within these walls unless I have guards on him constantly," Alfred said and Vigdis studied him for a moment.  
"He is my brother, Alfred, the only one I have that I feel close to and I want him here for his nephew or niece's birth," she stated and Alfred shrugged his shoulders.  
"Vigdis, I have been lenient on most things with you but this matter, I do not feel comfortable with," he said and picked his cup from the table, drinking it.  
"He will not cause harm during the birth, he has more respect for me than that," she said and Alfred raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Vigdis, he is my enemy whether or not he is your brother, you do not let the enemy behind your walls without some kind of assurance he will not attack. For all, I know he could bring his entire army with him and they could lie in wait to attack until after the birth, he could bring you to safety and then attack," he said.  
"You really think so lowly of my brother?" she asked and Alfred sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, he had been in discussions all day with his counselors and he had been ready to come back to their rooms, retire with his wife for the night. As soon as he had entered she had brought the subject up and they had continued on arguing on the matter. He knew she would never back down, he knew he would never win but at the same time, he couldn't let it be won with some sort of argument from his end.  
"I think that highly of him, he is a wise man and sly, I know if I was given the opportunity I would take it," he said and finished his drink, putting it back on the table. He stared into the fire, watching the flames lick the sides of the stone and the room fell silent for a few brief moments before she spoke again.  
"Then I shall give birth outside the walls," she said and he looked back to her quickly, shocked by her answer.  
"What?" he asked and she sat up in bed, leaning against her pillow.  
"IF you shall not let my brother within the walls, I will give birth outside the walls and then you can be assured he will not have such an easy time of the attack," she said and Alfred scoffed.  
"It would be easier than, he could take you from me and then attack," he said and she sighed.  
"Alfred, I am trying to find common ground here. We will have a tent set up and you can put as many guards as you wish around it, I want Ivar with me," she said, her gaze firm and her tone serious."I want my brother with me," she said and Alfred thought to himself for a moment before responding.  
"Fine, he is allowed in our walls but only him," he said and a smile spread across Vigdis' lips. "There will be no weapons within the walls and he will be under constant supervision," he said and Vigdis nodded.  
"Thank you, husband," she said and he nodded, wearily. She had chosen the day she knew he would be most tired, most strained and she knew it would be easy to wear him down. "Come to bed now so I may properly thank you," she said, patting the empty spot beside her and he smiled, rising from his chair.

\---

As the months progressed, as the child grew within Vigdis, she worked on sending word to her brother and securing his reply. Ivar had been busy fighting for further lands and it had taken time to track him down. Her messenger had been gone for several months, trekking through the wild wilderness seeking Ivar the Boneless and when at last he came upon him, he was weak with exhaustion. He had been met with blades at his throat but when he announced who he came from, he was brought to Ivar. He stood before Ivar, his knees wobbling with ache and his heart beating quickly from nerves. He had heard of Ivar, he was known throughout the land for his ruthlessness and bloodthirst. Regardless of the fact that he came on behalf of Ivar's favorite sister, the messenger knew it did not protect him from Ivar''s anger and he wished to be done with the audience, to be given rest at last.

"What news do you bring of my sister?" Ivar asked, studying the messenger.  
"Queen Ealswitha has requested your presence at the impending birth of the new prince or princess," he said and saw Ivar's eyebrows raise. He had not known his sister was with the child nor had he expected to be invited to the royal birth.  
"She wishes me to attend the birth and your King is happy with this?" he asked and the messenger felt sweat break out on his brow, he had not thought to be questioned on it. He knew the tension that the Queen's request had brought to the kingdom, none had wanted this Northman allowed within the walls, nevermind so close to their king.  
"I do not know, I only come with the invitation," he said and Ivar's blue eyes stayed for a moment on his face, it was clear the man knew the messenger was lying. "Shall I bring confirmation of your attendance or shall I let her know you will not be able to attend?" he asked. 

Ivar studied the messenger silently, he was the prey and Ivar was the hunter. At last, the man leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"Tell my sister I will be there but I will bring men with me as well, I cannot trust her husband," he said and took the cup from the awaiting slave. He took a drink and then looked at the messenger. "Did you not hear me? Is there more business you have with me? If not, be gone," he said and the messenger inclined his head, backing away. He left the hall and quickly sought food as well as rest. He would leave first thing in the morning, the sooner he was free from this place, the better.


	35. Chapter 35

The morning was frigid when Ivar arrived at their gate, Vigdis had gone into labor late in the night and was still in labor as Ivar passed through the town. The people of King Alfred's land whispered and hid as the Northman walked through. He had come with no weapons and left his guards at the gate, giving them direction in his strange language. His eyes searched the streets, finding them bare of life and only catching glimpses of people as he rode his chariot over the frozen ground. He was greeted by the King himself, Alfred looking worse for wear and slightly worried upon seeing Ivar's arrival.

"Alfred," Ivar said tersely, clearly having no like for the man. "Where is my sister?" he asked, dismounting from the chariot and taking his crutches. 

"She is in labor, she has been for some time, but she asks for you," Alfred said and Ivar took pride in how much distaste was in Alfred's voice at that statement. It must have driven him mad when she had requested Ivar's presence and it only pleased Ivar more. "Come, I will take you to the chambers, but we cannot enter," he said, and Ivar looked to him, bewildered.

"Why not?" he asked, and Alfred looked at him, now confused himself.

"We do not enter the chamber until the child is born, childbirth is no place for a man," he said, and Ivar raised his eyebrows.

"Why not? Do you fear the blood, Alfred?" he asked, and Alfred scowled. 

"I do not fear the blood, it is woman's work," he stated, and Ivar laughed.

"What a fool you Christian men are, in my lands we are present during the birth and claim the child quickly after, so that no other man may lay claim to our blood," he said. "I will be by my sister's side as she would want," he stated.

"You are in my kingdom, you will not go against my wishes," Alfred stated and Ivar paused in his stride, looking to the bearded king.

"Why do we not leave it to my sister to decide, I am here on her invitation," Ivar said and Alfred drew himself up, straightening his shoulders.

"I am her husband and her king, it is not for her to decide," he stated, and a flash of anger went through Ivar's eyes quickly.

"Do not tell me what I am allowed to do though I am in your lands, I am not your servant nor your person to rule," he said. Suddenly, a cry broke through the tense air and Alfred looked to the chambers where his wife had been struggling to give birth to their child. The doors opened, and Hilda exited, her eyes seeking someone. Finding Alfred and Ivar caught up in a petty argument, she bowed to Alfred.

"Your majesty, you have a healthy son," she said, and a smile filled Alfred's face.

"Another son?" he asked, and she nodded. Alfred left Ivar in his wake as he strode into the chamber and saw Vigdis on the bed, a wrapped bundle in her arms. She looked up to Alfred, smiling at him tiredly and produced the swaddled blankets.

"Alfred, we have a son," she said, and Alfred walked to to her, taking the bundle. HE gazed upon the perfection of features of his son and when glancing up, saw Vigdis looked behind him. A smile lit her face and he looked over his shoulder, seeing Ivar entering. "Brother! You have made it!" she exclaimed happily, and Ivar came to her side. He kissed her hand, clasping it to his chest

"Of course, I have," he said and looked to Alfred, to the bundle in his arms. "Congratulations on your son, sister," he said, and she smiled at Ivar.

"Thank you, brother, he is a beautiful child," she said and leaned back in the pillows. "I have fought a battle to have him and I am tired now," she said, closing her eyes and Ivar turned back, studying her. 

"Vigdis," he said quietly and then leaned in closer. "Vigdis," he repeated, and Alfred looked to the bed. "Alfred," Ivar said. "I do not think your wife is breathing," he said, there was panic in his voice and Alfred looked over him to his wife. 

"Vigdis?" he asked as he and the midwife moved closer to her. "Help her!" he exclaimed, looking to the midwife who was in a clear panic as she attempted to bring the Queen back. Ivar stepped back but retained the hold on his sister's hand as the midwife worked on her. Suddenly, a gasp came from Vigdis and she opened her eyes, frantically looking around the room. Her eyes went to Ivar and Alfred saw the squeeze of hand that was shared between them, a gentle bond that even death had not broken. 

"What happened?" she asked, and her eyes went to Alfred.

"You said you were tired and closed your eyes, next we knew you were not breathing," he said and looked to the midwife who was wiping her own brow, clearly relieved the Queen had not died.

"She lost a lot of blood during the labor, but I did not think she had lost enough that she was in danger," the midwife said. Alfred leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Blessed be to God that he has saved you," Alfred said and Vigdis smiled at him. 

"Yes," she agreed then looked to Ivar. "Alfred, can I have a moment with my brother?" she asked, and Alfred glanced at Ivar, then back to his wife.

"Yes, I will bring our son to his wet nurse, so he may eat," he said and with a last look to Ivar, left the chambers. 

Vigdis watched the door close behind Alfred and then looked to her brother.

"I am glad you have come, brother," she said, and he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I am tired now but when I am stronger, I wish to show you something of which I have found in the library," she said.

"What is it?" Ivar asked.

"You will see, it will be worth your travels," she said, and Ivar nodded. "My eyes are heavy now, I must rest but I will call for you when I am well," she said, and Ivar nodded, kissing her forehead again. It was strange to see his vivacious sister so weak and feeble, he was glad she had asked him to leave. He did not like to see her this way and he cursed Alfred for giving credit for her strength to his God. His God had nothing to do with it and it made his skin crawl that his nephews would be raised to believe such folly.


	36. Chapter 36

Ivar was called upon two days after, he limped his way to her chambers and knocked on the oak door. He waited impatiently until the door creaked open, a young pale skinned girl stood before him, her brown eyes quickly lowered when they recognized his face and she stepped aside, bowing her head. He stepped past her and paused, watching his sister. She was sat up against her pillows, her arms filled with a bundle and a smile on her face. To know such happiness as she.

"Sister," he spoke at last. Her attention was taken from her newborn and her blue eyes settled on her half brother, the smile never leaving her pink lips. 

"Brother. Come and see your nephew," she said and he made his way forward, his knees stiff with the braces. He peered into the bundle of linen and saw a sleeping infant, perfect in all ways.

"He is beautiful, sister," Ivar said and she beamed proudly at him. 

"Isn't he?" She asked and sighed. "If I had ever thought that I could love in such a way, I would have married long ago," she murmured and then shook her head, beckoning her lady. The girl came over, gently taking the baby from Vigdis' arms and disappearing from the room. 

"Where does she take him?" Ivar asked and looked at his sister as she rested a warm hand on his arm. 

"Do not worry, brother, she takes him to feed," she said and Ivar looked back to the door as it clanged shut. "I called on you because I could not wait." She said and motioned to the table where scrolls laid upon its worn surface. "Fetch those, will you brother?" She asked and Ivar made his way to the table. Picking them up, he felt the weight of them in his hand and struggled to carry all in his arms. "Do not take more than you can handle, we have time," she said and Ivar sighed, putting one back on the table. He walked back to his sister and dropped it in her waiting hands. "Sit," she said, patting the bed beside her. Ivar winced as he sat upon the bed, wriggling to steady himself. "Do they hurt?" She asked and Ivar looked to her, her gaze on his legs.

"At times, it is the braces that pain me most but I cannot walk upright without them," he said and she nodded, studying them a moment longer before returning her attention to the scroll.

"I was reading the scrolls in King Ecbert's library and came upon these," she said as she unfurled one. "It tells the story of when our father first came upon these shores " she said and Ivar looked to the writing. "He is written of in a ill manner at first but in the later scrolls, he is written of as a wise man," she said.

"That would be when he had proven useful to the king," Ivar said with a nasty tone in his voice and Vigdis merely smiled at him. She leaned over the scrolls, her long black hair skirting their surface and Ivar admired its softness, questioning if it was as soft as it appeared. 

"Perhaps. I did not have the chance to meet Alfred's granfather," she said and quickly went on to divulge more of the scrolls content to Ivar. He watched as her lips moved, they seemed to caress each word and whenever she spoke her father's name, it was clear the love she held for him. "Is it not lovely to read of our father? It is as though he is still in the same room as us," she said and Ivar nodded, a rare smile upon his lips. "There is more if you care to read it," she said, motioning towards the table and the remaining scrolls.

"I will fetch them if you will read them," he said and she smiled at him. Ivar enjoyed her smile, whenever it was given to him it warmed him and he wished to receive it again. Vigdis was becoming perhaps his second weakness, next to his legs. 

\----  
Alfred could not help but notice the interactions between his wife and her half brother. He had always wondered what had gone on behind closed doors when she was in his court but he had been able to ignore it, until Ivar returned to her. He saw the way the crippled warrior stared at her, the tenderness in his voice where otherwise it was cold and the way his manner completed transformed in her presence. It made Alfred uneasy to leave his wife with him but he knew she would only be insulted by his objections. Instead he was forced to return to his business as they met behind closed doors, getting information from her ladies but they hadn't much to offer other than what he knew already. 

At last, Alfred could stand it no more and confronted Ivar in the hall, his back against the cold stone of the wall. 

"What is it you do with my wife when the door is closed?" He questioned bluntly and cursed Ivars quick smile.

"Do you not trust your queen?" He asked.

"It is you I do not trust, you are a snake," he said and Ivars smile grew wider.

"Perhaps you should speak to your wife," he said.

"Why can you not answer me?" Alfred demanded and Ivar shrugged.

"Because I do not want to," he said and Alfred was quick to shove him against the stone, he saw the cripple wince. 

"I will have you hung then cut down and quartered if you do anything to my wife," he said and Ivar laughed. 

"What makes you think it would be me doing anything? Perhaps you should spend time with your wife instead of your scrolls and advisors," he said and Alfred felt the anger rise. 

"Do not tell me of what I should do, you cannot begin to know the duties of a king, you pretend to rule over a people you ha e enslaved and have no choice," he said and saw the flash of anger in Ivars eyes. 

"Perhaps if you were pleasing your wife, you would not be so jealous," he said and pushed past Alfred, who watched the man limp down the hall. He looked back to his wife's closed door and clenched his fist. He moved towards the door, raising his fist but then lowered it again. He marched briskly off, knowing his anger would only inflame hers and there would be no use to his words. Instead he disappeared into his library, enveloping himself in his scrolls and stories of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspelling, this chapter was written in the late hours of the night and only my mobile.


	37. Walk Through Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We walk through the fire  
> Is there a way out?  
> Did we take too many chances  
> Did we let too many pass us  
> Did we throw it all away  
> -Zayde Wolf-

Vigdis healed quickly, she had an easy birth and was soon back on her feet. She sat at her husband's side when new dignitaries would visit and Alfred held tightly to her, keeping his eye always on Ivar. He did not trust the man and it had been made clear that he was not Alfred's ally. 

Vigdis was in the courtyard gardens with both her sons, Edward exploring the plants and her newborn, Godric, nestled in her arms. She watched with amusement as Edward hit the frosted branch with a stick and looked up at the approaching footsteps. Her eyes fell on Ivar and her smile grew brighter.

"Brother, you are looking well this morning," she said and Ivar smiled at her, glancing at his nephews.

"It is cold, why are you out here?" he asked and she laughed, shrugging.

"I have been pent up in my rooms for far too long, I need the fresh air," she said and Ivar eyed the great fur wrapped around her shoulders. "I am warm, Ivar," she insisted and he sat beside her on the stone bench. 

"He is a strong boy," Ivar said, admiring Edward as he wrecked havoc on the other plants and Vigdis smiled.

"He is, he will give the gardener plenty to do come warmer weather," she said and Ivar smiled again. "You are leaving me again, aren't you brother?" she asked and Ivar turned to look at her, he held her gaze for a moment.

"I have my army to lead," he said and she sighed, lowering her eyes to her newborn.

"I know," she said and they were silent for a moment.

"Did you think I would change my mind spending time with you?" he asked and she looked up at him again, studying his handsome features. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am not a fool," she said and he couldn't help but smile as well, she had that effect on him. "I just wished you would stay a little longer, it is lonely here," she said and Ivar raised his eyebrows.

"You are Queen," he said and she laughed.

"That is the loneliest position when you are a servant you can run off with your friends after you are done but for me? I am forced to sit in boring dinners, boring meetings and watch as my husband loses himself to his scrolls," she said and Ivar smiled at her description of Alfred. 

"I am sorry to hear this, sister," he said and she nodded.

"As am I, my happiest moments are when my brothers visit," she said. "Especially my Ivar," she said and his breath caught at her term, calling him hers. He could not help himself, he knew it was odd but he cared for her deeply, deeper than a sister. Had his father not married her to Alfred, he might have even attempted to bring her into his bed. 

"I will see you again sister but I am not allied with your husband and I cannot stand behind his walls while my men wait to fight him," he said and she nodded.

"I understand," she said and Ivar watched as her eyes lowered again, he reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He was a man of blood, death, and anger but that didn't matter when he was seated with her, she was his reprieve from it all. 

"If Alfred ever lays a hand upon you, tell me and I will have him dealt with," he said and she looked at him, turning her cheek into his palm.

"I do not think that will ever happen, but thank you brother," she said and he nodded, stroking her soft skin. There were words just on the tip of his tongue, things he wanted to say to her but he did not know her feelings, he did not want to put himself in that position. So instead he kissed her forehead and stood. 

"I will see you again," he vowed and she smiled up at him. He looked down at his nephews and then departed, unable to stay without confessing his thoughts. 

Vigdis watched her brother's back disappear into the building, sadness filled her. He had become the one person who knew her at her deepest core and the one person that understood her most. Her husband tried his best but his religion always separated them. Ivar was raw and unmolded. She wished at times she had not been born daughter of Ragnar, that perhaps she could have met Ivar in a different way and been to him what she was to Alfred. The cries of her newborn broke her thoughts and she looked down, smiling at him. But then she would not have her sons, then she would not have any of it. The Gods knew what they were doing when they manifested mortal's destiny.


	38. Chapter 38

Ivar left Alfred's walls, returning to his army and Vigdis was once again alone. Alfred disappeared more into his scrolls, distraught over his wife's attraction to her own brother but he was to embarrass to bring it up to her. Instead, he ignored her, and it did not help the darkness that had edged slowly into her mind. The midwife had told her that this had happened to other women after child birth but Vigdis had ignored her. She would lie in bed for days, rising only to feed her son and eat enough to sustain milk for him. Alfred, trying to help, provided a wet nurse but the separation from her son sent her into a further spiral. Alfred sought the aid of a doctor, requesting he do whatever it took to get his wife back on her feet. The doctor tended to her and returned to Alfred to tell him that she was grieving the loss of her brother. 

"The loss of her brother? He is not dead, he returned home," Alfred said and the doctor nodded.

"I understand but it is still a loss to her, she is alone here in her eyes," he replied.

"Are you sure she hasn't been taken by a demon of some sort?" Alfred asked, the common answer for depression and the doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"That school of thought is false, and I will never believe it, she is mourning his departure. She feels as though she is alone, and you do not care for her," he said, and Alfred's eyebrows raised.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I asked her," he replied. "It is amazing what can be found out by merely asking people what is wrong," he said and then quickly remembered who he spoke to. "Your majesty," he said, inclining his head and Alfred nodded slowly, clearly considering his options for killing the doctor for his rudeness.

"So, what do you suggest I do?" he asked, and the doctor paused for a moment, worried over his next words.

"I suggest you tend to her, that you do not spend so much time in your library and instead, perhaps you could read to her?" he asked, and Alfred stared at him a moment longer.

"But she grows weary of my bible stories, as she calls them," he said.

"Perhaps there are other stories you can read to her then?" he asked, and Alfred sighed.

"I will look, but you think this will heal her?" he asked, and the doctor shrugged.

"The only other option is calling for Ivar to return and I do not think any of us want that," he said, and Alfred quickly shook his head.

"No, we do not," he agreed. "I will look this afternoon and do my best," he said, and the doctor bowed his head, leaving the room.

Alfred scoured the shelves, finding stories of travelers who came to Wessex before his grandfather's time and he gathered them, carrying them to her rooms. He opened the door and entered. The candles had been lit as the daylight had dimmed in the room and she laid in her bed, her blonde hair cast around her. She looked beautiful regardless of her depression, but the sadness was obvious in her eyes as she looked to Alfred.

"Alfred, you've come to visit," she said, and he smiled, moving into the room.

"The doctor said it may do good to read to you," he said, and she raised her eyebrows, he smiled. "Do not worry, it will not be my bible stories," he said, and she smiled, he pulled a seat beside her. 

"Sit here," she said, patting the bed beside her and he climbed alongside her, scrolls in his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, unrolling one. He began to read of the traveler, she listened with rapt attention and as he read on, he could see the sadness begin to lift from her. Finishing, he lowered the last scroll to his lap and looked at her. "Did that help?" he asked, and she smiled, nodding.

"I think perhaps it was your company, but we can give credit to the stories as well," she said, and he smiled at her. He studied her face, she was beautiful even with the age that had begun to catch up to her and he was grateful that she was his wife. She had borne him two sons and never turned him from her bed. She mended his clothes and sat beside him during banquets, never tiring. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him. 

"I love you, Vigdis," he said, and she smiled brighter.

"I love you, Alfred," she replied, and he pushed the scrolls to the floor, turning towards her. He kissed her lightly, she quickly deepened the kiss and they lay back on the pillows, kissing each other. He knew he could not have his way with her but merely embracing her was enough for him. 

"Do you love your brother as you love me?" he asked, she held his gaze as he stroked her cheek.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you love Ivar as you love me?" he asked.

"Alfred, what kind of question is that," she said, and he held her face in his hand, forcing her to keep eye contact.

"It is a valid question, I do not know what has happened behind the walls when you were in his court though I have heard rumors," he said, and she sighed.

"I have never laid with my brother, if that is your question," she said, and Alfred felt relief fill his heart. "I love my brother, but I love you more," she said, and he smiled. He did not know if he believed her, but he wanted to. He kissed her again and she sighed as he pulled away. "It is torture that I cannot ride you," she said, and he grinned.

"Believe me, it tortures me the same," he replied, and she smiled. 

\---

Alfred, being king, was allowed his dalliances and he found a servant that resembled his wife enough, he forced himself upon her. After having his way, humiliating her by moaning the Queen's name, he released her, and she scurried off, he put himself back in his pants. It would be a long time before Vigdis could allow him back in her bed, but he could please himself elsewhere for the time being.


	39. Chapter 39

Vigdis mended as the days went on, Alfred tended to her as much as he could and soon she was back on her feet, enjoying her sons. There was still a tinge of darkness that Alfred saw in her eyes, but Alfred knew it was only for Ivar. He was happy to have Vigdis back by his side, deciding laws and freedoms for their people, creating militaries. She was his queen in all meaning and his people celebrated her. To them, she was the Queen the Lord had saved because she was meant to rule over them. Alfred admired his people's convictions day after day and hope he could become as pious. 

"He comes," Alfred's advisor Wigmund spoke and Alfred stared at him for a moment.

"He comes?" Alfred asked. "How?" he asked and took a drink from his cup.

"By chariot and the army, he brings with him is massive, we do not have enough men to meet him on the battlefield," he spoke, and Alfred scowled.

"It is not the matter of men, but the will and my men have the will, they see Ivar as heathen. They will not let him past these walls," he said and shook his head. "I thought marrying his sister would bring some sort of kindness from the man, but he is blood thirsty," he said and Wigmund nodded in agreement. "Ready the men, I need to speak to my wife," he said, rising and taking one last drink from his cup before departing to her chambers. 

He entered the room, the door open and paused in the doorway smiling as he watched his wife with their sons. She was a good wife and she could not be blamed for her relations. He moved into the room and she looked up, her smile broadening when she saw him.

"Alfred," she said, and he smiled at her, leaning down to kiss Edward's head. He looked at his infant son, admiring his health and then looked back to Vigdis, she studied him. She could tell when there was something on his mind and she knew now. "What is it?" she asked, and he sighed, moving to the chair by the fireplace. 

"Ivar," he said, and he saw the hope in her eyes rise. He hated that the cripple could do that to his wife, he wanted her to hate him as much as Alfred did. "He rides with his army towards Wessex," he said and Vigdis' eyes quickly fell, he could tell she was unhappy to hear this. "I will have to meet him," he said and Vigdis nodded.

"I know this," she said. "I only wish that you could come to terms with him," she said, raising her eyes and Alfred shook his head.

"That cannot be done," he said, and she sighed. "He wishes to rule Wessex, Vigdis and he cannot do that with me alive," he said and Vigdis lowered her eyes again, she was silent. 

"Perhaps I can speak to him?" she asked, and Alfred smiled sadly again.

"No, I do not think that is the best option, I will not use my wife as a barter chip, he will be expecting that," he said and Vigdis nodded. "This has to be done, Vigdis but I want you to know that if it comes to it, if I kill Ivar, that it brings me no great pleasure," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"I know this, Alfred, you are not one to spill blood of those I love," she said, and he smiled.

"I am glad you know me," he replied, and they fell into silence. 

\---

It was a cold, clear day when Alfred met Ivar upon the battlefield. He rode out in armor and on his horse, Ivar met him in his chariot. 

"I thought you would cower behind your walls or your wife's skirts! You surprise me Alfred!" he shouted as he neared, and Alfred smiled.

"I will not use your sister as a barter chip," he said, and Ivar nodded. 

"How is my sister," he said.

"She is well," he replied, and Ivar nodded.

"I will not harm her, Alfred," he said, and Alfred studied him. Ivar was so sure he was to win this war. "She is my sister before she is your wife and I love her deeply," he said, and Alfred felt his stomach sour at the words.

"Perhaps too much," he said and turned his horse, riding back to his men. 

"Your majesty!" someone shouted, and Alfred quickly looked over his shoulder, moving out of the line of the arrow just in time. He turned his horse quickly and raised his arm, signaling for his men to charge. The ground thundered with the footsteps of his men, Ivar held his gaze for a moment until he signaled for his men to charge.


	40. Chapter 40

Vigdis paced in her room, chewing at her nails anxiously as Edward played on the floor and Æthelweard, her infant, slept in his bassinet. Hilda sat at the table, mending a dress but kept her eyes on her mistress. She had not seen her this distraught since Ragnar's death, but she knew Vigdis would hear no advice, no words of comfort. 

"My husband and my brother fight now to the death, I am left to pace this cold room, it is insanity," she mumbled to herself, causing Hilda's eyes rise but they fell back quickly, knowing she was not being spoken to. She doubted if Vigdis knew she was there at all.

Seven hours, it took seven hours for the battle and by then Vigdis was beside herself. She remained in her room, her sons with her, she was afraid to let them from her sight and Hilda quietly keeping her company. 

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, she heard footsteps in the hall, marching towards her room and she sat, looking at the door fearfully.

"Hilda, take the boys into the next room," she instructed, her first words to the woman all day and Hilda rose quickly, gathering both boys. She disappeared into the adjoining room and shut the door, Vigdis sat in anticipation. She heard the handle on the door clink and the creak of the wood as it opened. She stared at the man who stood before her, dressed in armor and dirtied from the battlefield. He moved forward and reached out to her, stroking her face to confirm she was not dreaming. His touch was rough against her skin and she closed her eyes to it. "Did you kill him?" she asked, her eyes opening and looking up.

"No," he replied and Vigdis searched his eyes in question, trying to understand why he did not. "I could not, you are far too attached to him, I thought you deserved a good bye before his death," he said.

"So, you intend on killing him," she said, and he nodded.

"He leaves me no choice," he replied and Vigdis nodded, understanding the ways of war. "Come, I will bring you to him," he said, holding out his hand and she slipped hers inside his. She rose from the chair and followed him into the hall. The walk felt as though it was a dream, though the feeling of his hand in hers felt real. She was brought to the holding cells, down a dark stone stair case and he held the torch in hand before them, leading her down to the furthest cell.


	41. Chapter 41

Vigdis reached out, taking hold of the bars that closed the cell off and crouched down, staring at him sat on the floor. He leaned against the wall, his eyes upon her but he did not speak. 

"He will be killed in the morning, have your words now," he said from behind her and she stared into the cell.

"Can I not go in?" she asked, looking up and saw hesitation but he nodded towards the guard who unlocked the iron door. She slipped inside as the door was shut and crouched in front of him, taking his hands. She heard the retreating footsteps and knew she was though she was alone with him, their words were carefully supervised. "My love," she whispered, and Alfred's blue eyes studied her still, remaining silent. "I love you," she murmured, and he reached out, stroking her face.

"I have failed you as both king and husband," he said, and she shook her head.

"You haven't, it is war, someone must lose," she said and kissed his palm. "I am sure you fought valiantly," she said, and he smiled at her. It was a smile filled with sadness and unspoken words. 

"I go now to death, Ivar has been kind in allowing me to see you one last time," he said, and she moved closer to him. "Raise my sons as you know I would wish them raised, Vigdis," he said, and she nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, silent but sharing unspoken words. "How far we have come from fucking in Rome," he said and Vigdis laughed. 

"Indeed," she agreed and leaned in, kissing him lovingly.

\---

Vigdis searched for her brother, she knew he would be exploring his spoils of war and at last found him in Alfred's library.

"This is where he went instead of your bed, what a foolish king," Ivar said as she entered and turned to her.

"Ivar," she began, and he sighed.

"You're coming to me to ask me to have pity on Alfred, to spare his life," he said, and she stared at him. "No, Vigdis, I will not, he is King of Wessex and until he is dead, he will always be that." he said.

"But he is my husband and father of my sons," she said, and Ivar studied her, he moved closer to her and stroked her face, watching his fingers move across her skin.

"And that is just another reason to kill him," he said, and she stared at him, he leaned into her. His lips pressed against hers and he parted, remaining close. "I will not have your love shared any longer," he said and kissed her again before brushing past her, leaving Vigdis speechless.


	42. Chapter 42

Vigdis laid with Alfred in his cold and damp cell that night. He rested his head on her chest as she stroked his hair lovingly and she let him sleep, his last night of peaceful rest with her. She at last had allowed herself sleep, her mind had been rushing to think of how to save her beloved. Her dreams led her to the edge of Kattegat's shores, her bare feet being brushed against by the lapping waves and on the horizon, she saw a ship with white sails moving in on the calm waves. The wind was warm that blew against her skin, the gulls overhead called out but were quickly scattered as from the mast of the ship rose a large white falcon, his wings spread wide. She watched as the falcon flew towards her, the ship in its wake and when it was over the land, she watched as a woman formed from it. 

"Freya," she murmured and the woman, as beautiful as the old legends depicted, walked towards her. Her long white dress dragged along the sandy beach, her crystal eyes trained on Vigdis. "Freya, help me," she said, and the woman reached her, Vigdis found herself dropping to her knees. Freya rested her hands on Vigdis' head and Vigdis felt a calm enter body, like one she had never felt before. She felt Freya's lips press against her head and she looked up, Freya smiled down at her. 

"You need no help, my child, you know what to do," she said and Vigdis shook her head.

"I know nothing, my husband goes to be killed by my favorite of brother," she said. "I do not know how to save him," she said, and Freya smiled.

"You have what you need to help you, do not be afraid to use it," she said. "A woman always has the weapons of war without taking the ax in hand," she said and kissed Vigdis' head. Without another word, Freya returned to her falcon form and flew back to the ship, whose back was now facing the shore. 

Vigdis' eyelids shot open, she stared into the perpetual darkness of the cell and her mind raced to grasp comprehension. Suddenly, it came together and Vigdis carefully extracted herself from Alfred, rising. She moved to the door of the cell and the guard let her, bowing his head as she passed. She moved up the stone steps and into the hall, seeking Ivar. She grabbed the arm of a passing servant. 

"Where is Ivar?" she asked and the girl, who seemed frightened by the Northman's name alone, pointed towards the baths. Vigdis moved quickly and with purpose towards the baths, the place where so many meetings had occurred before. She opened the doors and entered, her eyes fell on Ivar seated against the wall of the bath, soaking. His eyes opened as she moved into the room and he sighed, leaning his head back again.

"Have you come to beg for my pity on your husband, Vigdis?" he asked, and she remained silent, building the nerve. He opened his eyes and looked at her again, she took a quick breath before reaching up to unclasp her dress. Ivar watched wordlessly as the dress fell in a mess around her feet and without waiting for a reaction, she removed her underdress. She stood nude before him and he was stricken speechless. Vigdis moved into the water, her eyes remained on Ivar as she entered the warm water that was a relief from the cold cell and she swam towards him, he looked like a fish that had caught sight of its predator, but it was too late to escape. She swam before him and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. 

"Brother, I do not ask for pity but to assure you that my love for you has never been shared," she said and kissed him again, he returned the kiss this time. She buried her fingers in the thick of his hair on the nape of his neck and held him there, passionately embracing him. Parting, she searched his eyes and saw her weapon had nearly defeated his resolve. "I have loved you since we first met in my mother's lands and I love you still." she said, and he shook his head slowly though it was clear he had no knowledge of what he wanted to say. 

"Vigdis," he breathed, and she smiled. "I cannot let him live," he said but it was not filled with resolve, it was instead begging her to assure him this was true. 

"Why not? He will give you the lands, he will govern them for you while you return to your conquests," she said. "You do not wish to rule, Ivar, you are blood and war, you cannot do that from the throne," she said, and Ivar stared in her eyes. It was clear from his expression this was a fantasy that he had many nights and she was nearly fulfilling it. "Let Alfred live and he will create a kingdom of great wealth for you," she said.

"The people will rise against me in support of him," he said, and she smiled.

"I will keep them loyal to you," she promised, and Ivar reached up, she met his lips with hers. "Let us keep your throne for you so you can return to what you were born to do," she said and kissed down Ivar's jaw, down his neck. 

"Vigdis," he murmured, and she smiled, she had won. It was clear in his voice that he could no longer deny her, and she pulled back, staring in his eyes. "If I allow him to live, you will keep him loyal to me?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Of course, my brother, I told you, my love for you has never been shared," she said, and Ivar smiled, kissing her again. 

"Go and tell your husband his life has been saved by his wife's cunt," he said and Vigdis' eyes widened, she kissed him again.

"Thank you, Ivar," she said and pulled away from him. She knew he watched as she swam towards the other side, watched as she rose naked from the water and dressed. "I love you, Ivar," she said, holding his gaze and he smiled, nodding in her direction. She saw a sadness in his eyes and knew he wished her to stay, wished her to want him over Alfred. She paused for a moment and then left, she could not stay. She did not trust herself to stay.


	43. Chapter 43

Alfred was released later in the morning, Vigdis could see he did not trust his release nor trusted Vigdis in how she obtained it. He was brought before Ivar and Vigdis attended as well. As she entered the large hall, she saw Ivar on the throne and his eyes locked on her. She could see he had tried to harden himself against her but had failed miserably, the love was still obvious. 

"Alfred, I hope you have kissed your wife's feet for saving your life," Ivar said and Vigdis looked to Alfred, horrified by Ivar's words. Was it not enough that he defeated him in battle?

"My wife knows my gratitude," he replied, and Ivar clenched his jaw. "She tells me I am to govern Wessex for you while you raid other villages," he said, and Ivar looked to Vigdis.

"She tells the truth, but you are no longer King, you no longer hold the power of King," he said, and his eyes looked back to Alfred. 

"But I am allowed to make decisions for you, in your stead," he said, and Ivar studied him silently, his grip on his axe tightening.

"Yes," he said at last and Alfred nodded.

"Then I accept," he said, and Ivar laughed.

"You accept? You think you had a choice, Christian?" he asked, and Alfred tensed. "You are no longer your own man, you are a slave for me and it doesn't matter if you're on the throne, you are my puppet!" he shouted, banging his chest and Vigdis sighed, she knew Ivar could not keep his temper. "I should have you killed just for your impertinence. “he spit, and Alfred smiled.

"Then kill me, I have no fear of death, I have no done no evil and shall be seated in heaven with my Lord," he said, opening his arms as though in surrender and Ivar's eyes narrowed, they quickly turned to Vigdis.

"This is the man you chose! This is the man you wanted when I could have given you the throne and made you sole ruler?!" he demanded, pointing angrily at Vigdis.

"Ivar," she said, and he shook his head, leaning back.

"You deserve each other," he said and waved his hand, dismissing them. Vigdis walked out with Alfred but she felt Ivar's eyes burning on her back.


	44. Chapter 44

Vigdis sat in the rooms Ivar had provided them, watching Alfred pace and at last he stopped, looking to her.

"And you swear you did not sleep with your brother, so I may be freed?" he asked, and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Alfred, I have sworn this on every holy book and family member, will you just believe me and come to bed?" she asked, he studied her and then nodded, moving towards her. She smiled and stood, kissing him tenderly. "I did not think these lips would be upon mine again," she said, and Alfred smiled at her, kissing her once more. As he laid her back against the bed, the door slammed open and Ivar entered along with his guard. Alfred stood, rolling his eyes and Vigdis peered around him, focusing on Ivar's expression. He looked between the pair and then focused on Alfred. 

"I have changed my mind," Ivar said and Vigdis stood quickly, moving beside Alfred. Ivar eyed her hand on the sword at her side, a small smile played on his lips.

"Calm yourself, sister, I did not mean I would kill your beloved husband," he said, raising his hand to have her lowers and Vigdis did. "I do not leave Alfred in charge of Wessex, instead I leave you, my sister, in charge and Alfred will merely be your husband," he said. Vigdis saw the pure and unadulterated happiness in his expression. He knew he had basically castrated Alfred and made him an impotent ruler. 

"I cannot," Alfred said, shaking his head and Ivar raised his eyebrows.

"You cannot what? Your wife was so happy to stand by your side and watch you rule, why can you not do the same, Christian?" he asked, stepping closer. "I think she will make a far better ruler than you and she know the ways of my people, she is not tainted by your God," he said, and Alfred took a quick glance at Vigdis before looking back to Ivar.

"A woman has not ruled Wessex's throne in its entire history and I cannot let you change that," he said. Vigdis knew what Ivar was doing, he was trying to show Vigdis that where she supported Alfred, he did not support her, but he failed to comprehend that Vigdis did not want the throne, did not want the power. She was happy to stand behind her husband but be free as well for her own wishes. 

"Ivar," she said, and he looked to her, she shook her head. "Alfred, leave us please," she said, looking to her husband and he eyed both before departing from the room, she turned her eyes back on her brother. "Ivar, I know what it is that you are doing," she said, and Ivar shrugged.

"I do not know what you mean, sister, I trust you more than him, that is all," he said, and she sighed, crossing her arms.

"That may be, but you wish to show me that Alfred would not support me on the throne as much as I support him," she said and in Ivar's expression, saw confirmation. "The thing you forget or do not know is that I do not care, I do not want the throne and nor do I ever," she said.

"How are you my sister? You care not for power, wealth or conquest," he said, and she laughed.

"Ivar, our blood makes us siblings, not the power, the wealth or the conquest. Whether you were a poor farmer or who you are now, I would still be your sister and I would still not want the throne, there is too much burden that comes with it. I saw what it did to our father, I may not have been there long, but I could see the grey in his beard, the weariness in his eyes and I do not want the same for myself," she said. "It is bad enough my sons were to have it," she said.

"What do you want, then sister?" he asked. "If you do not want land or the crown, what else is there to want?" he asked, and she smiled, moving closer to him. She rested a hand on his cheek and stared into his crystal eyes.

"Happiness, the love of my family and to be free, you are not free brother," she said. "You are tied down by your anger, your jealousy and your burdens, that is no life for me," she said, and Ivar scowled.

"You sound like Floki," he muttered, and she smiled, she had heard of the Boat Builder from Ivar.

"Perhaps but if I do, it is only because he lives the life of which I want," she said, stepping back and shrugging. "So, you may either have my husband rule in your stead with my guiding hand to assure he does not betray you or you may kill him but if you do, make sure the ax blade hits my neck as well," she said, and Ivar stared at her. She could see the emotions she had named, there was rage at her for suggesting she would rather die than be without Alfred as well as jealousy that she did not have the same affections for him.

"In my life, there are few things I regret and one of them is the day we stepped off the boat onto your shores," he said and marched out, Vigdis let loose a breath at last. She had been petrified to speak to Ivar in such a way with so much hanging in the balance, but it seemed to have paid off, he would leave Alfred as governor.


	45. Chapter 45

Vigdis stumbled on Ivar in the dining hall, she had been hungry and sought out food. She paused in the doorway when she saw Ivar sitting at the table, hunched over his plate and angrily eating.

"Brother," she said as she entered and he looked up, surprised but he quickly scowled.

"Sister," he replied and threw his meat down on the plate, studying her. She sat down and began to eat, doing her best to keep her eyes from him. She found him like a wild beast, if you kept your eyes from him then you could not anger him as quickly. "What is it about that Christian you love so much?" he asked and she looked up at him, pondering over his question. "He is a weak king, he has no strategy in battle and he is Christian!" he exclaimed and Vigdis merely smiled at him.

"Father chose him, he knew Alfred's strengths and weakness when he did so and he thought him a good husband for me, I do not doubt our father's wisdom," she said and put food to her lips. "He did keep you alive, after all," she said and pushed the food past her lips, chewing. She looked at Ivar, a bemused smile on her face as she saw it obvious she had stumped him. At last, he shook his head and leaned back over his plate.

"How a sister of Ivar the Boneless could be satisfied with such a weak king, I will never know," he muttered and she smiled, she pitied him. Ivar was full of anger and jealousy, there was no happiness for him. Even with the insult of her husband, she could not help but feel love for the man, he needed it. 

"Ivar, you will find, when you find the woman that suits your needs, that you are able to look past her flaws," she said and Ivar laughed.

"She will not have flaws," he said and Vigdis laughed, shaking her head.

"Everyone has flaws, Ivar, even the Gods," she said and drank from her cup, eyeing Ivar as he studied her.

"Vigdis, you deserve a better destiny than being the Queen of a weak King," he said and she smiled.

"I deserve the destiny of which the gods see fit and if it is beside my Alfred, then so be it," she said, leaning towards him and Ivar sighed. He was disgusted he could not turn her even slightly from Alfred and he threw down the meat in his hand, leaning back in his seat.

"If you were not my sister, I would have wanted to face you on the battlefield," he said and she smiled at him. "You are as stubborn as me," he said and slowly rose, leaning heavily on his cane. She watched as he moved the chair back and stepped out from behind the table. He moved towards her and reached down, caressing her cheek. "Alfred does not know what he has in his wife and it angers me," he said, stroking her skin and she smiled at him. "I hope to find a woman like you and if not, never marry," he said and ran a thumb over her lips as she held his gaze. 

"You are too kind, brother," she breathed, nervous by his touch and his words, she hung in the balance of his grace. He leaned down slowly, balancing himself and pressed his lips against her forehead, quickly departing the room. Vigdis looked to the seat he had left empty and shook her head, confused by her own thoughts.


	46. Chapter 46

Ivar rode out quickly after that, bringing a good percentage of his men and leaving some behind to guard the wall. He did not say farewell to Vigdis, did not speak to Alfred but left a trusted man to watch over the Christian king, to make sure he did not try to usurp the throne. Vigdis stood atop the wall, watching her brother ride out on another raid and when he was gone from her sight, turned back to the village. She descended the steps, making her way back to her home and entering, found it in an uproar. She watched as the servants replaced the Christian symbols that had been torn down by Ivar and found Alfred who was seated in the library, reading over his scrolls.

"You play with fire, husband," she said and he looked up. 

"What do you mean?" he asked and she smiled, standing beside him. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"With putting everything back that Ivar removed," she said and Alfred shrugged.

"He said I am governor and as such, I will have my symbols returned," he said and she shook her head, seating herself.

"My sweet Alfred, how pious you are," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Do not mock me, Vigdis," he said and she laughed.

"I do not mock you, I swear it but what else should I call you?" she asked and he shook his head again but remained silent as he looked back to the scrolls. "I would think you would busy yourself with more important things than your scrolls though," she said and Alfred turned to her.

"What do you mean? He has taken nearly all my power, this is all I am able to do," he said and Vigdis shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps but if I was a king made a governor, I would want the return of my crown and would not be satisfied until I had it," she said and Alfred studied her.

"You speak dangerous words wife, Ivar is not one to be tested twice," he said and she smiled.

"My brother speaks harshly but he is all roar," she said.

"What is it you speak of then? WHat would you do in my place?" he asked and Vigdis leaned into him, a smile on her face.

"Raise the peoples support, in all of time it has always been the people that will win your wars," she said. "And not the nobles, they may have the money but the people are the ones that carry the weapons into battle," she said.

"And how would I do that?" he asked.

"Coin," she said and Alfred shook his head.

"I have no coin, Ivar took it all from me," he replied and she sighed.

"You are so boring, Alfred," she said. "You are governor, you know where the coin is kept and so you must take it, disperse it," she said.

"You wish to get me killed, don't you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I wish for you to take back what was yours," she replied and Alfred smiled, looking back at his scrolls.

"You wish to get me killed so you can be with your brother," he said and she stared at him.

"Alfred," she said and he looked back at her.

"Oh come now, wife, do you think I am blind to the way your brother and you look at each other?" he asked. "I see the desire in his eyes, I know when Ivar desires something he will not stop until he obtains it and you," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "You seem to do nothing to rebuff him," he said.

"Alfred, I have saved you from death once, I would do it again and again," she said. "I would not lay with my brother in place of you," she said and Alfred studied her.

"You think this but I do not believe you would honestly turn your back on your brother if I asked," he said.

"Why would you ask that?" she questioned.

"You are asking me to commit treason and there will be a time you will be forced to choose if I do so, Vigdis," he said. "And I need to know you would take my side," he said, closing the scroll and standing. "Because if you will not, then I see no point in reclaiming my throne," he said and put the scroll away, passing by her as he left the room.


	47. Hilda's Counsel

The storm swirled above Wessex as Vigdis rode from its walls, her blonde hair wild and untamed as it flew about her. Her white steed's breath drew clouds in the cold air as Vigdis looked at her surroundings, her back straight and her shoulders proudly held. She had tossed in bed the entire night, thoughts of which side she would take should it come to that causing her mind to suffer and at last, she could take it no more. Without a word to any, she left the village and sought refuge in the nature she had come to love since childhood. She closed her eyes as she slowed the horse to a trot and inhaled the cool morning air, snow would arrive by afternoon. She could sense its scent on the breeze and she opened her blue eyes, looking through the trees. The forest was calm, the animals were aware of the impending snow and were burrowing away before it fell. Birds sung still but were few and far between, though their song carried through the stark air. 

She loved both Alfred and Ivar, it was a burden to her, but she knew both were held deeply in her heart. Ivar was the wildness that she sought, the untamed nature she loved, and Alfred was the kindness, the intelligence she had long wished for in a husband. He was the father of her sons; a good husband and she knew she would have saved him every time from the sword or ax. But Ivar, he was a temptation unto her like no other and she dared not be alone with him for long periods of time for fear of what she would allow herself to do. Her mind was conflicted with the influence of Alfred's rigid religion, incest was unspoken of in his bible, but she knew it had existed for many years, however unspoken it was. She had kissed Ivar before, she had a taste of his wildness and wanted more, wanted to feel it again. But she loved her Alfred and knew she could not have both. 

She heard the running river before she came upon it and dismounted once her horse neared it, letting the reins hang loosely. He began to graze as she walked towards the river and dipped her fingers in, watching the water run through them. 

"Vigdis," a voice came, she stood quickly and looked to the intruder. Hilda stood by her horse, the woman looked nervous as though she did not trust her mistress and Vigdis felt her heartbeat slow.

"Hilda, did you follow me here?" she asked, and Hilda nodded slowly.

"I did, I saw you leave your rooms in your cloak and did not want you to ride alone," she said and Vigdis glanced behind the woman, seeing her own steed. 

"Why? Did you fear for my safety? I am perfectly safe here, Hilda," she said, and Hilda looked about the woods, as though she expected a wolf to pounce upon them.

"You can never be sure, and I do not wish harm to come to you," she said and Vigdis glanced around them as well. "Why do you ride so far and alone? Alfred will worry," she said, moving closer to Vigdis and the blonde woman sighed, shaking her head.

"It is not something you will understand," she said, and Hilda stood beside her as they gazed at the running river.

"Perhaps I am aware of more than you know," she said and Vigdis looked to her, studying her profile before the brunette woman's kind hazel eyes turned to her.

"Oh?" Vigdis asked and Hilda smiled.

"I have seen the way you and Ivar look at each other, I have turned a blind eye to it, but I have seen it nonetheless," she said and Vigdis sighed, shaking her head.

"Have we been so obvious?" she asked, and Hilda smiled.

"Not to all but to some," she said and reached out, touching Vigdis' arm that was draped in her green cloak. "I know you struggle with this, Vigdis, your attraction to your own brother but you mustn't," she said and Vigdis looked to her, raising her eyebrows.

"No? It is not right for a sister to be attracted to her brother," she said, and Hilda smiled, shrugging slightly.

"Perhaps not but there have been far worse deeds done in the time of men then this, he is your equal," she said. "He is your fire, your wild and untamed adventure," she said. "Alfred is safe, he has always been safe and always will be safe, you seek adventure and always have," she said, her eyes looking past the river now and Vigdis studied her, this woman that spoke little seemed to know her best. 

"And he is my husband," she said, and Hilda smiled, never removing her eyes from the horizon.

"Perhaps but he is not what stirs your soul, Vigdis, he is not what brings fire to your heart," she said and looked to Vigdis. "I have been with you for many years and I have seen you try to push down the want of adventure, the desire to see more but you cannot always turn from who you are, it is why you desire Ivar, he does what you wish to do," she said and Vigdis lowered her eyes, feeling ashamed in Hilda's gaze. "Do not be so ashamed of what you feel, Vigdis, it is not something you can help," she said and tipped Vigdis' chin upwards, forcing their eyes to lock.

"But he is my brother, our father's blood runs through both our veins and it would not be right," she said, and Hilda smiled.

"Is love ever right? We never choose who we fall in love with, that is for the Gods and they have seen fit to place you in Ivar's path, you cannot deny it," she said.

"So, you think I should submit to him?" she asked, and Hilda smiled, dropping her hand.

"I am saying you should fulfill your happiness, do not let it be pushed aside because of someone else's judgement, you have given Alfred sons and saved his life more than once, what more could he ask of you?" she asked.

"He will think it betrayal, he has spoken of me taking sides should it come down to it," Vigdis said and Hilda smiled empathetically. 

"You will be forced to choose sides, that I am sure of but why not enjoy yourself before it comes to that? Why not let yourself be happy for once?" she asked and Vigdis looked back to her again.

"I should take your counsel more often," she said, and Hilda laughed quietly.

"I speak less and think more, it is both a blessing and a curse," she said and Vigdis smiled, leaning in to kiss her temple.

"What would I do without you, my sweet Hilda," she said, and Hilda smiled at her.

"I am sure you would be fine," she assured and Vigdis smiled at her, thankful for her companionship.


	48. Chapter 48

Ivar returned shortly after he left, triumphant in his dispelling of the rebellion. Vigdis was waiting impatiently for him, she had two days to think over her conversation with Hilda and now she needed confirmation of her thoughts. She watched as his chariot rode beneath the wall, through the gate and he headed towards what was now his home. She moved down the steps, the hem of her dress in hand to assure she wouldn't trip and smiled at the guards as she passed, they inclined their heads to her. She was kept with the same dignity and respect as when she was the wife of the King, per Ivar's orders. He had warned he would have no disrespect for his sister even though the crown was taken from her head and if any dared show disrespect, he would remove their head. The servants were rushing about as she entered, flustered by Ivar's sudden arrival and she moved to the dining hall, knowing he would be hungry. She found him seated, eating whatever was brought to him and his eyes rose at her entrance.

"Sister," he said, reaching out for her and she moved towards him, taking his hand. He kissed her knuckles and motioned for her to be sat beside him. "How is the kingdom?" he asked, continuing to eat and she sighed, placing her hands in her lap.

"It is well, not much has changed since you left, you have not been gone that long," she said, and Ivar nodded.

"The rebellion was easy to quell, the people were not as interested in losing lands and their lives as they first thought," he said, and she smiled at him, assured that Ivar had made them quickly realize this in the most violent way possible. "I am glad to be here though and to see that you have kept your promise of Alfred's loyalty," he said, and she smiled at him.

"It was not hard, my husband had no interest in usurping the throne, he has spent his time in his library," she said, and Ivar nodded, glancing around the rom.

"And replacing the religious relics I removed, I see," he said, and she followed his gaze, nodding.

"That was one thing I could not get him to stop," she said, and Ivar shrugged.

"It is better than I assumed when I returned," he said, and she smiled, falling silent. She watched as he ate, keeping quiet and mulling over her words. "You have something on your mind," he said and leaned back, finishing his food. 

"Perhaps," she said, and he took his cup in hand, swirling the mead inside. 

"Then speak," he said, and she sighed.

"Ivar," she began but quickly stopped herself, still ashamed of the thought which was in her mind. "Ivar, my attraction to you has been nothing but obvious and I am sure you are aware of it," she said, her eyes raising to meet his and she could see he was captivated by the subject. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"And your attraction has been made aware to me as well," she said and started fiddling with the fabric of her dress as she spoke. "I have thought over these things while you were gone, I knew I could not remove the thoughts from my mind and so I must think on them," she said. "I have tried to deny them, tried to turn from you but I cannot," she said, and her eyes were lowered to the table, studying the grain. As she finished, she looked up at him again and noticed he had learned in.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"What am I saying..." she said and paused again, wanting her words to be a perfect example of her thoughts. "A good friend has made it aware to me that I desire you for who you are, what you have achieved and that you are the part of me I have not embraced," she said.

"Oh?" he asked, she knew he did not speak any words further in hopes of goading her on. 

"Yes, you are the wildness and adventure I have sought since I was a child," she said. "And when..." she said, falling quiet for a moment. "When we kissed, I felt it between us, that spark that is not there with my husband," she said, confident that Alfred would not overhear her words as he had left on a hunt. Ivar smiled, she knew he took great pleasure in hearing these words. "I love my husband still and cannot divorce him, but I struggle still with the idea of submitting myself to my desires for you as it seems so perverse," she said.

"Perverse? In who's eyes? Your pious husband's? He is a fool as is his religion," he said with a wave of his hand and he leaned back in his seat. "We are given one life by the Gods and we must live this out to the fullest extent, we cannot hide from this," he said. 

"You say this because you desire the same of which I desire, Ivar and not of common sense," she said, and he smiled, shrugging.

"Perhaps but does it not feel good to hear it?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but it does not make it true," she said. 

"Whose truth do you want, sister? The truth of a religion that you do not even follow? Why?" he asked, and she sighed.

"You are not making it any easier, Ivar," she said, and he smiled.

"I do not intend to," he said, and she shook her head, rising from her chair.

"I came in unprepared, settle yourself brother and we can speak later," she said and left the room, cursing herself. She looked a fool and wasn't sure if she would have the courage again to bring the topic up.


	49. Chapter 49

Jól came upon the village of Wessex and Vigdis' was distracted for a time. She set up the celebrations and the sacrifices. Ivar had put off any impending invasions until afterward, Alfred dug deeper into his library to avoid attending the pagan festival and many nights, Vigdis would go to bed alone. It was in the quiet hours as her tired mind wandered into sleep that she found the thoughts of Ivar. The desire never left her, she wanted him still and if anything, the desire grew. With him near more often than usual, she had found it difficult to ignore him and so avoided him instead. When she would take meals, she would bring them into the library and dine with Alfred. They would speak of his readings and old days but never of the current times, Vigdis knew it pained Alfred too greatly. He had lost the throne that had been handed down in his family for years and it pained him to think on it. 

Ivar had demanded Vigdis to be sat at his right hand for the celebration, telling Alfred to remain in his libraries that he loved so much, and Alfred didn't argue, happy to be left alone. Vigdis left him unwillingly but she knew Ivar would seek her out if she did not show. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress per Ivar's request, her hair decorated with red berries and a crown of sticks intricately intertwined placed upon her head. She made her way to the Great Hall, finding it overfilled with Northerns and nervous Christians. She saw Ivar sitting at the head, looking anxious and frustrated. He looked up as Vigdis entered, his shoulders seemed to relax, and he leaned back as she moved towards him. She sat in the seat that once she took beside Alfred and looked around the hall. The Christians took one side of the hall and the Northerns took the other, eyeing the Christens suspiciously. 

"This is an unusual Jól," she said, and Ivar nodded.

"I have commanded them to join but they do not listen," he said, and she looked at him.

"And they still retain their heads?" she asked, and Ivar smiled briefly at her words. "I am surprised by you, brother," she said and looked down as Ivar took her hand. 

"You have avoided me, sister," he said, and she exhaled slowly, looking back to the hall.

"I have been busy with Jól," she said and felt his gaze but refused to meet it.

"But you go to bed alone, why would you not come to mine?" he asked, leaning in and his breath tickled her ear, she closed her eyes.

"You have been watching me," she said, and he smiled.

"Perhaps but you did not answer my question, you have already admitted your attraction to me, why do you deny yourself?" he asked. "I promise I am able to please you," he said, and she looked at him.

"Why was that a question? Do you doubt yourself, brother?" she asked, holding his gaze. 

"No but I have heard the rumors," he said, and she sighed.

"I do not listen to rumors, brother," she said and looked back at the celebration. The pair fell silent, studying the celebration. 

"I want a child, sister," he said, and she was quick to look back at him.

"You what?" she asked, and he looked to her.

"I want a child to hold my throne when I die," he repeated, his eyes held fast to hers.

"We cannot have children," she said, and Ivar affectionately played with her hair.

"And why not?" he asked. 

"Because I am your sister, our relations will be had in private and a child will prevent that," she said, and Ivar shrugged.

"I will send you away to somewhere nice, bring a pregnant woman in and claim she is carrying my child," he said and tugged on the strand of hair. "Then you will give birth and so shall she, producing my heir." he said and pulled the hair as well as her closer. "Then our child will sit upon the throne of Wessex," he said and held her gaze. 

"Ivar, it is not right," she said, and Ivar shook his head with a smile.

"Who is to tell me what is right?" he asked and Vigdis shook her head as well but remained silent. Her words would do nothing to convince Ivar differently. 

She drank heavily that night, Ivar's words weighing heavily on her mind and by the time the celebration dwindled down, she rose to her feet. She swayed slightly and felt Ivar's eagle eyes upon her, he could sense her weakness. 

"Let me bring you to your rooms, sister," he said as he helped himself up, leaning on his cane and she looked at him.

"You think me stupid, brother? I am safer walking alone than with you," she said and slowly made her way from the hall. She ran her hand along the wall to her room, slowly and stumbling slightly. She reached the oak door, raising the handle and entered, stumbling to her bed. She fell over it with great relief and closed her eyes, embracing the comfort.

She felt a hand upon the back of her neck, her eyes opened, and she waited.

"You think you can deny me again and again without my anger, sister?" Ivar's voice came and Vigdis sighed.

"Brother, you will take advantage of me when I am drunk?" she asked and heard Ivar's laugh.

"Why would I not? You are less able with your ax," he said, and she smiled to herself, it was true. She was not sure she could steady ax nor sword at this moment. She felt his hand leave the back of her neck, run down her back and rest on her backside, slowly squeezing it. "Oh sister, you have done yourself great danger denying me for so long," he said. 

"I have denied you only for our own good, brother," she said and pushed herself off the bed, rolling on her back. She stared up at him, studying Ivar and she saw it, what she needed to see. The unassertiveness about him, he was not completely sure in his actions but found it easy when she was not facing him. "You know as well as I do that if we commit ourselves to this deed we may never return from it," she said, rising to her feet and wrapping a hand around his neck, holding him near. "My love for you has never wavered but you know as well as I do that no child can come from our blood," she said, holding his gaze and then pressed her lips against his. 

"Vigdis," he whispered, she kissed him again. "Vigdis," he pleaded as she kissed down his neck, his hands grasped to her as though he thought he would lose her, and he held her tightly to him. "Please," he murmured, his lips against hers and she kissed him deeply, she had never heard Ivar beg. She felt there was more to his plead, there was more behind his need and she pushed him back, gazing in his eyes. She stepped back from him, climbing slowly into bed and waved him over, motioning for him to climb in with her. 

"Come here, brother," she said, and he struggled with his cane before pulling himself over the bed on his knuckles. She took him upon her chest, resting his head there and stroking his hair. She continued to stroke his head and began humming a song, staring at the ceiling. Soon, she felt her eyes grow heavy with the drink and she quickly fell asleep. 

\---

"Vigdis," a voice whispered, breaking through her intoxicated sleep. "Vigdis," the voice came again, and she blinked her eyes open, trying to focus on the face overhanging her. 

"Hilda?" she asked, and the woman smiled kindly at her. 

"Vigdis, you have fallen asleep with your brother and Alfred is readying for bed," she said and Vigdis stared at her. "I will help you ready for him, but I suggest waking your brother and having him return to his rooms, quickly," she said and Vigdis looked down, seeing Ivar asleep still. 

"Ivar," she whispered, shaking him. "Ivar, “she whispered again and shook him harder. "Wake, brother," she said, and Ivar stirred, groaning. "Please, you must go before Alfred returns," she said, and Ivar rubbed his eyes. 

"Of course, the Christian decides to return when I have finally made my way into your bed," he said and rose slowly, pushing his legs over the bed. She watched as he pulled himself on his cane and turned to her. "This is not forgotten," he said and left her room while she questioned what he spoke of. Her comfort that she provided or that she had admitted her truth to him, her desire for him. 

Moments later, the door opened, and Alfred entered, looking weary. He had been pouring over the scrolls since early in the afternoon and his eyes looked tired. He gazed at his wife as he entered, she had been undressed and sat up in bed by Hilda. Her blonde hair laid around her shoulders and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Come to bed, Alfred," she said, and he shut the door, moving towards her. She watched as he began to undress and admired his form as it became revealed.

"I must be honest with you, wife, I half expected your brother to be sharing your bed," he said and removed his shirt, revealing his lithe frame. 

"My brother? Why do you say that?" she asked, and Alfred looked at her but did not answer. He lifted the blanket and climbed into bed, she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held her hand beneath the blanket. 

"It does not matter, I did not find him here," he said, and she fell silent, wanting to say more but choosing not to. 

"Do you think we will have more children, Alfred?" she asked, looking up at him and he looked down at her. 

"You want more children? We have two sons," he said, and she sighed.

"But I would like a daughter," she said and listened to Alfred's heartbeat while waiting his response. 

"I hope to give you one someday, my love," he responded but she could hear in his voice the despondency of it and the lack of belief that it would happen. She closed her eyes as he stroked her back and slowly fell asleep once again.


	50. Chapter 50

She was stalked prey after that night, he skulked in the shadows watching her and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. She felt his eyes on her, felt how he would slowly deduce ways to disarm her from the sword she carried at her side. 

He finally made his move while she was alone in the village at night, making her way back from the barn and it was a quick grab from the shadows, pulling her into the alley. She started to shout in surprise, but his hand was clasped over her mouth before she could emit a sound. She was pushed hard against the wall and her eyes focused finally in the darkness, seeing his bright blue eyes.

"Ivar," she said, rubbing her sore shoulder and he glanced out to the street then back at her. "You have been watching me, brother," she said, and Ivar shrugged.

"Perhaps I have," he said. 

"Tell me what it is you want so you can stop creeping in the shadows like a rat," she said, and he scowled at her, displeased with her association of him with a rat.

"Do not play coy, sister, you know what it is I want," he said as he moved closer and she could feel his warm breath on her skin, she held his gaze. She found Ivar to be strong only when you showed him you were weak, and she was not going to do so.

"I do but I do not think you will be getting it," she said, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, no?" he asked, moving his hand to her sword and clasping it over the hilt, preventing her from pulling it. "I think I will," he said and was quick, quicker than Vigdis ever expected him to be. His lips were upon hers, she fought now with the enemy inside her to stop taking pleasure from his touch and the excitement that ran down her spine as his lips continued to kiss her. She clung to the fabric of his shirt as his lips moved down her jawline and her neck, sucking gently upon the skin there. She hissed as his teeth nibbled at it but pulled him closer, he laughed. It was a cold laugh, a laugh that told her that he knew he had won. "See, sister? I will have it because it is not just what I want," he said and returned his lips to her neck, she closed her eyes. 

\---

It was like riding a horse, once you learned, you never forgot and as Vigdis sat atop Ivar, careful not to land on his legs, she closed her eyes with the rhythm. The forbidden nature enhanced it and she was sure it was not just Ivar that drove her wild but as she looked down, seeing the blood thirsty man's gaze upon her, she picked up her pace. He sought blood in every battle and his love making was no different, he had surprised her. She quickly understood he was not a lover to be toyed with, if she denied him, he would take it. He gave to her what Alfred had lost long ago, the wild nature, the passion and the excitement. 

"Tell me when you are going to cum, brother, I will not have your bastard," she said, her hand reaching down and placed it self on his neck, his eyes flashed with excitement. He gripped her hips as she rode him, the only way Ivar was able to make love, but it was not something she was displeased with. She heard his breathing as it picked up, she knew his release was soon but could not tell how soon. Suddenly she stopped and looked down upon him, his smile told her what she questioned. She pulled herself off him and slapped him soundly across the face, getting off the bed. "Ivar!" she exclaimed, she had felt his warm seed fill her and it dripped now slowly down her leg. She was quick to wipe it but knew she could not reach what was inside her, that would have to be handled with herbs. 

"I told you, sister, our child will sit upon the throne of Wessex," he said, propping himself on his elbows.

"It can't! Have you not seen what happens when siblings breed? There are deformities, mental issues!" she exclaimed, and Ivar shrugged.

"Perhaps but we are blessed by Gods," he said, and she shook her head. 

"Our union was never blessed by Gods, Ivar," she said and threw on her dress, pulling her cloak on as well. He had taken her to a small hut in the village, it had belonged to a soldier that had died long ago but Ivar kept it now for himself. "You have got what you wanted brother and now you will leave me alone," she said, and Ivar laughed.

"I will not, now you carry the seed of Ivar and you are my property more than ever," he said, and she stared at him.

"I have never been any man's property," she said, and Ivar smiled.

"You women are a simple kind," he said, laying back on the bed and clasping his hands on his chest. "Always thinking you are equal to men, even my mother bowed to Ragnar," he said, and she growled, leaving the hut. She made her way through the streets, wandering aimlessly. Wessex's outlands were foreign to her and she did not trust herself to leave the walls at night, but she had to take care of the problem Ivar had now created. She made her way to her home, finding Hilda with her sons.

"Hilda, I need a word," she said, and the woman nodded, rising as she followed Vigdis from the room. Vigdis explained what had happened and with wide eyes, Hilda promised to return with the herbs she needed. Vigdis returned to her sons and watched as the played, questioning what a child of Ivar would have been like. She imagined much like his father, angry and constantly attacking the other children. 

Hilda returned with the requested herbs and Vigdis was quick to down them. Hilda had warned her of the cramps and sickness that would follow, Vigdis took to her bed quickly after. 

\---

Vigdis rose late in the morning, her throat on fire from vomiting and her body weak from the pain it had endured. She made her way to the Great Hall, finding both Alfred and Ivar seated at the table. She sat herself in the middle, far from either and slowly drank water, trying to quench her thirst without upsetting her stomach again. She felt Ivar's eyes upon her, but she would not meet his. 

"Alfred, I am sending your wife to Aquae Sulis for some rest," Ivar said and Vigdis still did not look up from the table.

"Vigdis will not be sent away," Alfred said.

"She will go where I say," Ivar stated and Vigdis felt her fingers grip the cup tighter. "She deserves time to herself, she has served two masters for far too long," he said.

"There is no tire when you serve the Lord and your husband," Alfred said and Ivar laughed.

"You think I mean your God? She has served both of us for far too long and deserves time to herself," Ivar said and Vigdis dropped the cup from her hand, bringing both men to look at her. 

"I have served no man, I have done what I want on my own means and if it has had any benefit to you, then so be it," she said and stood. "I will go to Aquae Sulis but to rid myself of both of you," she said and left the room. She had Hilda packing her trunks quickly and readied herself to leave Wessex.


	51. Chapter 51

It was mere months after she had arrrived that the tell tale signs appeared and she knew them well, having had two other children. She had prayed and sacrificed to the Gods to prevent this, put her body through hell to rid herself of it. But still it had preserved and now there was no denying it, as Hilda took out her dresses. 

“Perhaps Alfred will not question it, my lady,” she said and Vigdis looked at her, Hilda shrugged. “One can hope,” she said and continued to mend her dress. 

“Perhaps God himself will come down to earth and smite this bastard child from my womb,” she muttered and Hilda gasped.

“My lady, no matter the bloodline, a child is always a blessing,” she said and Vigdis rolled her eyes. She looked down to her abdomen where the child now grew and she cursed it, it was no blessing to her.

—-

The snow whirled in soft gusts around Vigdis as she sat upon her horse, the reins held lazily in front of her and her eyes on the road ahead. She did not look forward to returning to Ivar nor Alfred, not with the proof of deciet now rounding out her stomach. She knew the glee Ivar would take and knew he would do his best to ruin Alfred with it. 

The horse reached the steps of the Great Hall and she slowly dismounted, moving up towards its great oak doors. She heard the whispers of the people surrounding her, surprised by her protruding stomach but she paid them no mind, they weren’t worth her attention. The doors were opened and she entered, her eyes quickly seeking familiar faces. Alfred’s came first, he had a beard upon his face and it surprised her. He had shaven it before she left and she did not think he would grow it back. It made him look older, along with the lines around his eyes and the slight limp in his walk as he moved towards her.

“Vigdis,” he said, his blue eyes lowered to her stomach and she clasped her hands together beneath it. There was no denying it, she had come to terms with it and now waited Alfred’s judgement. “What is this?” He asked, reaching out a hand and resting against the hard bump. 

“It is a child, Alfred,” she said and as she spoke the words, her eyes moved to the back of the room. Ivar entered, leaning on his cane and his blue eyes fell on her, then her bump. Her stomach turned as the smile filled his lips and he made his way to her, standing beside Alfred.

“Sister, I see you have returned with child, congratulations,” he said and Vigdis was surprised that he did not address the child as his but he had other plans, something that sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Thank you, brother, I am happy to give my husband another child,” she said and the smile fell from Ivar’s face, he detested his child being under the guise of Alfred’s. 

“It is mine?” Alfred asked and Vigdis looked back at him.

“You think me a whore, husband?” She asked and Alfred shook his head.

“No but I have heard rumors as much as the next,” he said, placing his other hand on her stomach and Vigdis sighed.

“I wish you were stronger than to listen to those rumors, husband,” she said and moved to kiss him, feeling Ivar’s eyes on her. “I have missed you,” she said he smiled. 

“And I you, wife,” he said, leaning down and kissing her again. “Come with me and I shall show you,” he whispered in her ear and she smiled.

“Gladly,” she said, taking his arm and looked to Ivar. “Brother,” she said, a nod of her head before she passed by with Alfred. She could feel his eyes boring into her back but she only smiled to herself, Ivar would have to struggle with this. She wasn’t going to give him his child so easily.


	52. Chapter 52

“You can do nothing to me that you have not already done,” Vigdis seethed and Ivar only smiled as he cornered her.

“No? Then you do not know me well enough, sister,” he said and reached out to stroke her face, she slapped his hand away. 

“I know you well enough that you will cause me no harm while your child lies in my womb,” she said and Ivar smiled again.

“Oh, so this is my child then,” he said and she scowled.

“You knew it was your child from the moment you laid eyes on me, do not play daft,” she said and Ivar shrugged.

“I thought perhaps you had opened your legs for another while away,” he said and she scoffed. “But I am glad that you have remained true to me,” he said and her eyes quickly narrowed. 

“I have not remained true to you, I have never remained true to you,” she said and Ivar sat in the chair, gazing at her as he leaned his cane against the arm of it.

“Whatever pleases you, sister,” he said and she sighed.

“None of this pleases me,” she said and Ivar studied her. “I am disgusted that I allowed myself to be attracted to you,” she said and Ivar ran his fingers over his apple, his eyes always on her.

“Why are you disgusted?” He asked, slicing the apple. “Njord slept with his sister and look what they produced, Freya and Freyja, Gods.” He said and Vigdis shook her head. 

“Ivar,” she said and he stared at her, silently she implored him for sympathy. He sighed at last and shook his head.

“I do not know what you want from me, sister, I can do nothing,” he said and she sat across from him.

“I ask of you to keep this to yourself, to not tell anyone of our misdeed and to not claim your child,” she said and Ivar quickly shook his head.

“That I cannot do, it is my child and I must claim it,” he said and she leaned in, gazing at him still.

“Please Ivar, let Alfred claim this child and put him back on the throne,” she said and Ivar shook his head.

“There is no way I will ever let Alfred claim my child,” he said and Vigdis sighed.

“Then I’m ruined, he will not have me as his wife and you cannot have me as your wife,” she said and leaned back in her chair.

“Why can I not have you as my wife?” He asked and she balked.

“We are siblings, Ivar, we cannot marry,” she said and Ivar smiled. It was a smile she had not seen before and it worried her, there was malice in the smile. 

“Who says?” He asked.

“The law,” she replied and he shrugged, laughing.

“Then I will change the law,” he said. 

“Ivar, you cannot change the law to your whim or there will be chaos,” she said.

“I thrive on chaos,” he said and she sighed, shaking her head.

“You will do what you will and there is no changing your mind,” she said and rose, leaving Ivar alone. She sought Alfred, if Ivar would tell him then she would be first. She found him in his library, enveloped in his scrolls once again but he looked up hearing footsteps, he smiled seeing her. 

“Vigdis, you look beautiful today,” he said reaching out for her but she remained at bay.

“Alfred, there is something we must talk about,” she said and he dropped his hand.

“If it is that this child is not mine, do not bother, I am already aware,” he said, looking back to the parchment in front of him.

“You know? How do you know?” She asked surprised and he laughed quietly.

“Vigdis, come now, even though I am not king now, I was once and I still see as a king, my eyes were not blinded by your heathen brother,” he said.

“So do you know...” she trailed and he nodded, his eyes raising to the desk in front of him.

“I have known for some time,” he said and she stared at him. “But I have not cared,” he said and looked to her again.

“How can you not care?” She asked and he sighed.

“Vigdis, come here,” he said and she moved slowly to his side, he held her hand. “All of my family has been killed or died, my kingdoms that were my fathers kingdoms were taken from me and I have been put to disgrace,” he said and kissed her knuckles. “But you, my loyal wife, have never wavered in support of me and even lying with another man, it was me you returned to,” he said and gazed up at her, she stroked his bearded face. “I am called the mad king now, how could I rule beneath Ivar’s thumb and not rise up but you see me for who I am still, a boy that was forced upon the throne by his mother and who never wanted it,” he said and Vigdis leaned down, kissing him softly. “And I love you for that most of all, so if I was to turn from you now, what sort of husband would I be?” He asked.

“Alfred,” she murmured and smiled, stroking his face as she shook her head. “You have always been far too wise for your young age and far too good for me,” she said and he smiled at her.

“Ivar will try to ruin me with this child, rid of me once and for all but to know I have your loyalty, it is why I persist,” he said. “He can take my throne, my crown but he can never have our marriage,” he said and Vigdis stroked his long hair, kissing the top of his head again.

“He will be obnoxious with this child,” she said and Alfred nodded. “I have sinned against your God by lying with my brother,” she said and Alfred nodded again.

“But with my prayers you have been forgiven,” he said and she sighed. 

“Alfred, even when I am offered the throne and the world, I cannot help but love you and remain loyal to only you, for you give me something far greater then riches and power,” she said. “You give me your entirety and I am blessed for it,” she said and Alfred smiled. They were silent for a moment and Vigdis pulled back, tilting Alfred’s chin upwards. “This will be worse than a blood eagle, Ivar will persecute you with this child, say horrible things and do his best to stamp you out, to pull the people against you,” she said and Alfred nodded.

“I am aware of this but I am not afraid, the only who can judge me is God himself and he knows of my good deeds,” he said and Vigdis nodded.

“I wish I could have your faith, Alfred,” she said and Alfred smiled.

“Now go, you should not be on your feet so long,” he said, gently pushing her and she kissed him one last time before departing the library, leaving Alfred to his scrolls.


	53. Chapter 53

The child was born in Gói, the month of women and Vigdis was held up by her women in waiting as she cried out in labor pain, gripping their hands. The midwife crouched, coaching her through and Ivar waited outside the door beside Alfred. Both men were silent, neither having the will to taunt each other and Ivar gripped the arms of his chair as his sister cried out in pain, Alfred remained calm as he had been through this with Vigdis before. 

A cry echoed from the room, a cry of new life and Ivar sat up, Alfred looked down at him. They were alone in the hall as everyone else was tending to Vigdis.

“Your child is born,” he said and Ivar looked up to him. It was the first time Alfred had seen fear in the man’s eyes and he relished the fact a child had done it to him. The door opened and both men looked to it, the midwife came out with a bundle of swaddling. She stopped before them and looked between the awaiting men, she looked to Ivar. She leaned down and rested the newborn in his arms.

“You have a daughter,” she said and Ivar looked to her, surprised she knew. “It was not hard to recognize her,” she stated and Ivar looked down, parting the swaddling from her face. She had jet black hair, tan skin and Ivar did not doubt she would have blue eyes as well. He parted the swaddling further and inspected her for any ailments. “She is completely healthy, my king,” she said and Ivar nodded, seeing her legs kick at the intrusion of cold. 

“How is my wife?” Alfred asked and the midwife nodded.

“She is tired, she is old for childbirth but she is well,” she said and Alfred nodded, looking back at the baby. She was not his but she was Vigdis’, a part he could learn to love.

—-

The newborn had her naming ceremony, they gave her the name Góa after the daughter of Thorri and for the month she was born in. 

The farmers were seeing to their cattle being brought out to pasture as the winter months were ending and the trek was long. As they made their way over the rocky terrain, one stopped suddenly and the others crowded to see what he stumbled on. Lying in the cold water of the mountain river laid the dead body of the midwife who had just days ago aided Vigdis in her birthing, blood stained her face and it was clear she had not met a peaceful death. Quickly the farmers hurried on to shoo their cattle from the river in fear the water would give them bad omens for the season to come.


	54. Chapter 54

It was soon made clear that Góa was the favored child of Vigdis’, both by Vigdis and by Ivar, her uncle. She was doted on and given the best of everything by the King, giving rise to rumors that she was in fact his daughter. Many villagers whispered of the strange relationship between brother and sister, how close they appeared to be. Many called Alfred the Cuckhold King but still knew their allegiances lie with him for he was the rightful king of Wessex. 

Harpa was upon them, they were readying for the feast of Odin when sails were spotted on the horizon and Ivar rode down to the harbor to sight them. Vigdis remained behind with Góa as well as her sons and Alfred. Someone was sent back to announce the sails belonged to that of Bjorn, brother of King Ivar and Vigdis quickly readied rooms as well as food. She was more than excited to see her eldest brother but she feared his judgement, Góa was not to be mistaken. She had the bluest of eyes along with many of Ivar’s features and faired so differently from Alfred. 

She sat herself in the chair that was beside Ivar’s throne and waited when the procession neared the hall. She anxiously stroked the arm of the chair, questioning if Bjorn would recognize Góa parentage or if she was overthinking it all. The door opened and Ivar entered on his crutch with the tall, proud Bjorn behind him. His shrewd eyes quickly fell on his half sister, he had aged greatly since he last touched upon their shores and Vigdis was taken back slightly by him. His beard was burly, streaked with grey along the blonde and his face heavily kissed by the sun, wrinkles scattered. She rose slowly, smiling at him and he stopped before her, looking down his nose at her. She gazed up at him and her smiled widened, he was still her brother. She wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her, kissing her head.

“It is good to see you again, sister,” he said and she stepped back, smiling.

“As it is to see you brother, you have been gone far too long,” she said and he nodded, gazing around Wessex’ hall.

“From you, yes but not from this hall, I do not miss these lands for they are not ours,” he said and glanced over at Ivar who now sat in his throne. 

“Did you come brother to ridicule me?” Ivar asked, his voice testy but Bjorn shook his head, continuing to examine the hall.

“No, I heard my sister had birthed another child and since I missed the rest, I thought I would come to congratulate her as well as her husband.” He said and looked around. “Where is King Alfred?” He asked and Ivar looked as well.

“He is with the children, they are learning Latin,” Vigdis interrupted and Bjorn looked to her. 

“I hope you teach them the ways of our people as well as the Christians,” he said and she smiled.

“Of course, Bjorn,” she said and Bjorn smiled at her.

“Of course you do, sister, it is not you I have to worry loses the way of our people,” he said and looked pointedly to Ivar.

“Speak your words clearly, brother, do not hide behind them,” Ivar said and Bjorn rounded his shoulders. 

“Fine, I shall, brother,” he said and his chin rose in the air. “I see the way you carry yourself, you think you are the rightful heir of Kattegat, that there is no question in your rule and that an who think otherwise should be stricken down,” he said. “You have usurped the throne of Wessex and sit upon it as though you inherited it,” he said.

“I obtained this throne with war and battle, something you seem to have forgotten how to do,” Ivar said and Bjorn shook his head.

“No brother, I do not wage fruitless wars just in the name of bloodshed,” he said and Ivar narrowed his eyes.

“Our people were birthed on bloodshed, Bjorn or is it you that forgets the way of our ancestors?” He asked and Bjorn scoffed.

“Our people were farmers before they were warriors, Ivar,” he said. “You seem to only wage war for your own deranged fantasies,” he said and Vigdis looked to Ivar, worried for his temper. She saw the struggle and moved gracefully to his side, seating herself down. She rested a hand on his arm and he looked to it, then to her. She implored him silently to hold his temper, to regulate his anger and he looked back to Bjorn at last, a tight smile on his face. 

“Brother, please, join us in the feast of Odin,” he said and Bjorn looked between Vigdis and Ivar but at last nodded. 

“Thank you, brother,” he said and turned, seating himself at a table. Ivar leaned back and Vigdis moved her hand from his arm. “He is lucky you were here,” he said and Vigdis smiled at him, her eyes moving back to Bjorn. She had seen the question in his eyes when she had sat herself beside Ivar but he had said nothing, he had raised no questions. She knew it would come though, she knew the inquiry would come and Bjorn would demand to know what she had not verbalized to any.


	55. Chapter 55

The wind was the only noise in the silent streets that night as Vigdis made her way through them, her skirts held so the hem wouldn't drag through the mud and the breath from her lips forming clouds before her. She sought Bjorn, she had to speak to him before he spoke to anyone else and heard the rumors that the villagers spread like wildfire. She found the home Ivar had offered to him and knocked on the door, waiting impatiently. There were footsteps and then the door creaked open, Bjorn's familiar face appeared.

"Vigdis? What are you doing out at this hour?" he asked, stepping back and letting her in, she turned to him.

"I had to speak to you before you spoke to anyone else," she said and stared into his blue eyes, he shook his head.

"I do not know what you mean," he said.

"Bjorn, I know you have seen it and I know you have questioned it," she said and Bjorn paused but nodded, turning away back to the carving on the table. 

"I have seen it but it is not my business, sister," he said and sat himself down, offering her the seat across from him. "I have no interest in what goes on behind closed doors," he said and she studied him.

"It is not how it seems," she said and Bjorn shrugged, continuing to carve.

"I do not care if it was, it is not my business," he said.

"But you must wonder," she said and Bjorn studied her.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I wonder how a sister can lie with her brother, how she can carry his child and how a husband can sit idly by while this happens," He said but shrugged again. "But again, it is not my business," he said and she fell silent, watching his hands expertley carve the figurine. 

"I did not want the child," she said and Bjorn continued carving. "Ivar forced the child upon me," she said and Bjorn remained silent. "I tried to rid myself of it but still it remained," she said.

"If you did not want a child, you should not have taken the chance," he said and Vigdis sighed.

"You're right, Bjorn, of course you are right but I was not thinking correctly," she said. "But now Goa is here and I cannot deny her," she said.

"Then do not deny her," he replied.

"But you have judged me and I have seen your disgust in me," she said and Bjorn shook his head.

"There is no disgust, you are your own woman and you will act how you wish, I have no say over you," he replied.

"Bjorn! Stop with this! Tell me what you think, be honest with me!" she demanded and Bjorn glanced at her for a moment.

"What I think, sister? You have laid with Ivar, our brother and had his child but you do not know what I think?" he asked and Vigdis sighed.

"I do," she said.

"Then what else do you need?" he asked and Vigdis shrugged.

"Nothing, I suppose," she said and rose from her chair. "I will leave you, I am sorry for bothering you," she said and Bjorn rose with her. He pushed the carving into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"I do not agree with your choices but you have made them and have had a child due to them, my opinons do not matter," he said and kissed her forehead. "I love you regardless, Vigdis and my niece also," he said. Vigdis nodded and left his home, still gripping the carving. She paused and opend her hand, admiring the carving of a raven.


	56. Chapter 56

“Explain to me what you mean,” Ivar said, his steely blue eyes on her and Vigdis held his gaze. She was unafraid of Ivar, she knew his temper but she knew how to quell it. 

“I do not want Goa to be raised as your daughter or given any special treatment,” she said and Ivar’s eyebrows raised as he leaned forward, he was receiving a new tattoo.

“But she is my daughter and she will be given special treatment,” he stated and she sighed.

“Ivar, she will always stand out from her siblings and will always be mocked by the villagers,” she said.

“I do not care, I was mocked by the villagers and stood out from my siblings, look at how I turned out,” he said. 

“But she has no reason to be except for what we put upon her,” she said and Ivar shrugged his shoulders.

“I do not care, Vigdis, she is my daughter and I will not let some Christian claim her,” he said.

“Alfred is more than just a Christian, Ivar, he is a good man, a wise man,” she said and Ivar shook his head.

“No, he is weak, he is not of North blood and I will not have my daughter raised by him,” he said.

“So you would have your daughter persecuted against? You who knows so well how hard it is to be persecuted against?” She asked. “You who knows the whispers that happen when you walk down the street?” She asked.

“Vigdis, this is not changing my mind, I will not relinquish my rights as her father,” he said and sat up as the tattoo was finished. “I am sorry you regret what happened between us but I will not turn my daughter away,” he said, grabbing a piece of bread and walked away, Vigdis stared at his bloodied back. She sighed, shaking her head and dropped her hands to her lap.

“What do you think, Hilda?” She asked gazing up at the older woman who had been standing behind her. 

“I think you must do what is right for your daughter now, before it was easy as it was only you but now your daughter depends on you,” she said. “Ivar loves his daughter, this is clear and I do not know if that is such a bad thing,” she said and Vigdis sighed again.

“But he is my brother,” she said.

“Yes but only half his blood is yours and Goa has had no disability from this, so I do not see why you should care for what others think. They do not matter to you, you should not listen to them,” she said.

“But it is not for me I worry, it is for Goa, when I am gone, there will be none who protect her,” she said and Hilda smiled.

“Perhaps not but by then you would have raised her to be strong, to care not for what other people said and with Ivar as her father, I think they will fear ridiculing her,” she said and Vigdis nodded, her eyes watching the passing villagers. “In the end, it is what it is right for Goa,” she said.

“You are right, as usual, Hilda,” she said, patting her hand and Hilda smiled at her. Vigdis rose and left to the Great Hall. She found Alfred eating with Bjorn and they were in deep discussion. She sat beside her husband and both men looked to her. “I am surprised to see the both of you speaking,” she said and Alfred smiled.

“I have found Bjorn to be wiser than I first assumed,” he said and Vigdis smiled, looking to her brother.

“He is,” she agreed and looked back to Alfred. “I wish to speak to you when you are able, husband,” she said and Alfred studied her for a moment but nodded.

“Of course, after I eat, meet me in the library and we can speak there,” he said and she nodded, smiling at her brother before rising. 

She gazed at the scrolls that Alfred had left out, admiring the work he had been doing and looked up as the door creaked, Alfred stepped through. He smiled at his wife and closed the door again. 

“What is it?” He asked as he moved closer and she sighed, she had been hesitant to ever broach this topic with him. Goa’s birth had been painful for him, to see his wife birth another mans child and her brother’s nonetheless. She had tried to avoid speaking of it.

“Ivar will not relinquish his rights to Goa,” she said and Alfred paused but nodded.

“I did not think he would,” he replied.

“Well I was a fool then, I did my best to convince him but he said he did not care of what would be said of her, that she was his daughter,” she said and Alfred nodded.

“I cannot blame him, I do not like it but I cannot blame him,” he said with a shrug and Vigdis nodded.

“I am sorry, Alfred,” she said and he studied her. 

“I am well aware of your pain over your betrayal, I appreciate your apology, it does not change anything but I am glad that you have seen the error of your ways,” he said and she nodded, looking back to the scroll. 

“What of you Alfred? You are not happy buried in your scrolls, you were born to do more,” she said.

“Perhaps but I am blessed by my children and my wife, the Lord has been good to me,” he said and she smiled sadly.

“But it is not what makes you happy, what is it that you wish?” She asked and Alfred looked up at the window, staring at the sunlight that glittered through.

“I wish to go on a pilgrimage, I have not been on one in a long time and I feel I must give penance,” he said and she smiled. She had never understood his need for penance and pilgrimages but she appreciated it.

“Then you must go,” she said and Alfred smiled.

“I do not think Ivar would allow me to be from his grasp,” he said.

“I will speak to him,” she said and he nodded.

“Perhaps he will listen to you,” he said and she smiled.

“I have given him Goa, I think I have more sway over him than I did before,” she said and Alfred nodded. He leaned down and kissed her head.

“I have scrolls to tend to,” he said and she nodded, rising from the stool. He sat himself down and she stroked his hair, kissing his forehead.

“I love you, Alfred,” she said.

“I love you, Vigdis,” he replied and she left him to his scrolls, closing the door behind her. 

The night was cold, Vigdis put her fur mantle on her shoulders and moved out of her chambers. She went to Ivar’s chambers, pushing the door open and found him awake, by the fire. He looked up as she entered and quickly looked back to what he had been doing.

“What is it, Vigdis,” he said and Vigdis sat beside him, he had been playing chess by himself.

“I have a favor to ask of you,” she said and he glanced up at her but quickly looked back to the board.

“A favor, what favor is this,” he stated.

“Alfred wishes to go on a pilgrimage and I would like you to allow him,” she said.

“A pilgrimage?” He asked. “Why would I allow him to do so?” He asked.

“Why would you not?” She asked. 

“I do not trust him, who says he would not raise an army against me,” he said and she sighed. 

“He is not interested in battle, Ivar, he wishes to only to pay homage to his God,” she said and Ivar shrugged.

“I do not care,” he said and she took hold of his hand, he looked up at her. 

“Ivar, please,” she said and Ivar studied her. 

“Perhaps I will but I will need a return of the favor,” he said and she studied him, he worried her with those words.

“What is that,” she asked.

“Your return to my bed,” he said and she felt her throat tighten. 

“Ivar,” she said.

“That is my offer, Vigdis, if Alfred’s pilgrimage means anything to him, he will not mind,” he said and Vigdis sighed.

“It is not what Alfred minds,” she said.

“Do not lie to yourself, Vigdis, you know you enjoyed it as much as I wanted it,” he said and went back to his chess. “That is my agreement, take it or leave it, I do not care,” he said with a wave of his hand and she sighed, she knew he was done with the discussion. She rose and left him to his game, her stomach churning.


	57. Chapter 57

Freydis. Fuck that name. Vigdis despised that name and despised the moment freedom left Ivar’s lips. The girl moved in faster than Vigdis could stop her and she was like a snake, she knew all the right words to say to him. Telling him the Gods favored him most, that his boneless legs proved it. Vigdis sat at his left hand side, watching this unfold and biting her tongue, she knew any words she spoke against the girl would only push Ivar towards her. She was beautiful, there was no denial in that but Vigdis did not trust her, did not want her near Goa. 

“I thought you would be pleased that Ivar had found someone else to distract him from you,” Hilda said as she brushed Vigdis’ long hair that night and the woman shrugged her shoulders.

“I thought so as well but I do not like this thrall,” she said and Hilda smiled at her.

“She is a free woman now, my lady,” she said and Vigdis crinkled her nose.

“Free for one day and she already is trying to usurp my place,” Vigdis replied. 

“No one could usurp your place, my lady, Ivar will always love you above the rest,” she assured and Vigdis shook her head.

“I do not know why I even care, I think it is only for my daughter,” she said and Hilda squeezed her shoulder.

“Perhaps,” she said and put the brush down, removing Vigdis’ necklace for her. Vigdis rose and undid the clasp on her dress, letting it fall to the ground and stepped out of it, looking to the door as someone knocked. “Who is it,” she said.

“It is Ivar,” he stated and she wrinkled her forehead, confused on why he would knock. He never had before. 

“Enter, brother,” she said and the door opened, he stopped slightly seeing her in her underdress only. He shut the door and glanced at Hilda who quickly made herself scarce. “I thought you would be with Freydis,” Vigdis said and Ivar studied her.

“You are jealous, sister,” he said and Vigdis laughed, shaking her head.

“No, I simply do not like the thrall,” she stated and Ivar smiled, watching as she washed her face.

“The thrall, she is a free woman now,” he said and Vigdis smiled, drying her skin.

“A thrall is never truly free, she will always be a slave,” she said and Ivar sighed, clucking his tongue.

“Jealousy does not look good on you,” he said, moving closer to her and she dropped the towel.

“I am not jealous, brother, as I have told you,” she said and Ivar reached out, stroking her skin.

“No? So you will be fine if I invited her to my bed tonight?” He asked and Vigdis stared into his blue eyes, she knew the answer but she did not want to admit it. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. “See? Jealous,” he said softly and kissed her again, she could do nothing but allow him the kiss. “You must know there is no woman above you, sister,” he whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath on it. 

“How do I know that? I have done everything to deny you, why would you not replace me?” She asked and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.

“You think the only thing I find attractive is your willingness to spread your legs for me? If that was the case, I would have lost interest a long time ago,” he said and kissed her again. “It is you, Vigdis, that I find most attractive, who you are,” he said and she studied him before kissing him again. “You are as much a slave as any thrall, Vigdis, you must not look down upon them,” he said.

“Do not call me that,” she stated.

“No? Then how do you see it?” He asked and she backed from him.

“I am a Queen,” she said and he smiled, running his thumb over her lips.

“No, you are a Queen only if I say so,” he said.

“Then you do not say I am a Queen?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Perhaps I do but you are not acting as a queen would, you should carry yourself with confidence that your king loves you,” he said and let his hand graze down her body, cupping her breast. 

“She is willing to give you everything when I am not, why would I be so confident in that?” She asked and Ivar smiled.

“Perhaps then, you should change your way,” he said and she shook her head.

“I cannot, it is not who I am,” she said and Ivar sighed, watching as his finger stroked her perked nipple through the fabric.

“Then maybe Freydis will sway me,” he said and she shook her head.

“I will not play this game, Ivar,” she warned and he smiled.

“I do not know what you are talking of, sister,” he stated. “I only came here to receive the return of my favor,” he said.

“You will let Alfred go then?” She asked and he hesitated, she saw how much it pained him to let this happen.

“I trust you and you have promised he will not betray me,” he said and his hand ran up to her neck, wrapping his fingers around it. “And I know you would not lie, for you know the price you will pay for such lies,” he said, tightening his grip and she winced. 

“I will never lie to you, Ivar,” she said and he smiled, squeezing tighter before kissing her again. 

Vigdis laid in bed beside her brother that night, looked over at his bare back and the tattoos running down his skin. So much power he held over her but so vulnerable he was in this moment, she could slit his throat here in this bed. She reached beneath her pillow, gripping the handle of her dagger and began to remove it from its hidden spot. She rolled on her side and placed the dagger at his throat.

“You will not do it,” he said and startled her but she kept the dagger at his throat.

“No? How can you be so certain?” She asked and he smiled, his eyes remained closed.

“You love me too much, as I love you, I would have killed you a thousand times over if it was not my love for you sister,” he said and she growled, pressing the blade into his skin. She hissed and quickly removed the blade, shoving it back under her pillow. “Good night, sister,” he said and she scowled, lying on her back in a huff as she stared at the ceiling.


	58. Chapter 58

Ivar had betrayed her. He had received what he wanted and done what he wanted. Vigdis had been caught off guard when Ivar announced his marriage to Freydis and had quickly left the hall after the announcement. She could not understand why he would do this, she had thought that he loved her but so quickly he had shown her she was just a chess piece in his game. She went to the harbor, seated herself on the dock and stared at the calm water, watching as the waves rippled over the surface. 

“You will not marry me, Vigdis,” a voice came from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder quickly, her eyes focused on Ivar. He had the stealth of a snake and she hated it.

“So you tell me that you will not marry the thrall to get into my bed and then the next morning you declare you will marry her?” She asked.

“You would rather I remain without a wife? You who pushed me so eagerly to find one,” he said and she scowled, shaking her head.

“It is different now, you did not tell me you loved the thrall,” she said and she heard Ivar crawling across the wooden dock, he pulled himself into a seated position beside her. 

“Why can I not love two people?” He asked and she looked at him.

“Because that is not how it works, you do not get to have everything, Ivar,” she said and Ivar smiled, shaking his head. He looked at her.

“Why not? Who says I cannot?” He demanded and she rolled her eyes.

“Ivar, you have always wanted it all as long as I have known you and you truly believe you deserve it all,” she said.

“You don’t?” He asked. “Why should I stunt myself because you’re too afraid to do what you truly desire?” He asked.

“What I truly desire? And what is that, brother?” She asked.

“Come now, sister, you and I both know if you were who you had been when father found you, you would have cared not for tradition and married me,” he said and she scoffed.

“Do not pretend to know my past self so well,” she said and Ivar shrugged.

“I like to think I did because your past self was who I am now,” he said and she sighed.

“I do not trust the thrall,” she said and Ivar smiled.

“You are worried for me then?” He asked and she looked at him, they held eachother’s gaze silently for a moment.

“Of course I worry for you, Ivar, you are Goa’s father,” she said and Ivar smiled, nodding as he looked to the horizon.

“See? Even now you cannot admit your feelings for me, they waver so quickly and you expect me to never marry, to never find a woman that loves me constantly,” he said and Vigdis sighed.

“Ivar, you know I love you regardless of my words or actions, it is the same with you, our love though will never be simple, will never be easy,” she said.

“And I have one that is, why will you not be happy for me?” He asked and she looked to him.

“Have you told her of Goa?” She asked and Ivar fell quiet. “You haven’t, you have passed her off as my daughter with Alfred, haven’t you?” She asked.

“It does not matter, Goa has nothing to do with Freydis,” he said.

“Nothing to do with Freydis? She will be her step mother!” She exclaimed.

“Cam down, Vigdis, I will handle it when the time comes,” he said and Vigdis laughed.

“Oh Ivar, you have always been the same, you want the enjoyment from life, not the responsibility. You wish to conquer but not rule, you wish to marry but not love,” she said.

“I love Freydis,” he corrected and she laughed.

“No you lust for her, it is not the same as love and your marriage will not last, you cannot love her,” she said and rose. “You cannot love anyone, Ivar, it is not in your nature and that is fine but do not lead this poor girl into marriage with the belief that you care for her as she does you,” she said and walked off, leaving Ivar on the dock edge. 

—-

Freydis sat, cup in hand, watching her lover’s eyes roam around the room after his sister as she moved. She looked to his other brothers, Ubbe and Hvitserk who were seated around the table. Hvitserk was the closest and she leaned into him.

“What is it with Ivar and Vigdis?” She asked and Hvitserk looked to his brother then his sister.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I see the way his eyes do not leave her, it is unnatural,” she said and Hvitserk smiled.

“There are a lot of unnatural things about Ivar, I thought you would know this as you are marrying him,” he said and Freydis eyed him but looked back to Vigdis. She did not like the woman behind around, she stole her husband’s attention and his attention should be on Freydis. 

“I do not like her,” Freydis said. “She has not even congratulated me on our engagement,” she said and saw Ubbe was looking at her, listening.

“You will not get far with Ivar if you tell him that,” Ubbe said. “Vigdis is close to our brother and I do not think he will take nicely to you spewing hate for her,” he said and Freydis looked back to Ivar who sat on his throne, eyes fastened on Vigdis.

“Well I will not stand for it when I am married to him,” she said and Ubbe smiled, nodding his head.

“I look forward to this marriage then,” He said, raising his glass and drinking from it, Freydis narrowed her eyes. She did not like the way he said it, she did not trust Ubbe either.


	59. Chapter 59

Vigdis watched her children as they played, Goa in her lap and a protective arm around her youngest. She felt her presence before she looked up and when she did, she emitted a sigh. 

“Freydis, what is it that you want,” she said, her eyes roaming up to meet the impatient blonde’s. 

“Why have you not congratulated me on my engagement to your brother?” She asked, Freydis’ blue eyes focused on Goa and studied her, the questions obvious. 

“Because I am not happy for you,” Vigdis said tersely and Freydis’ eyes looked back to her quickly.

“What do you mean you are not happy for us? You speak against me? Are you stupid?” She demanded and Vigdis sighed again, she gently pushed Goa into Hlda’s lap. She stood, clearly inches above Freydis and the girl backed up slightly. 

“Stupidity is believing a man like Ivar can love you,” Vigdis said.

“Now you say Ivar does not love me, do you not know that soon I will outrank you?” She said and Vigdis smiled. She looked to her daughter and then back to Freydis.

“May that day come swiftly, it is not easy being beneath Ivar’s thumb and that is all you will be once you marry him, you will no longer have the freedom you are so accustomed to,” she said.

“I will be Queen, what greater freedom is there?” Freydis demanded.

“You seem to have missed the part of this story where I was Queen, I have had the same power you are about to inherit and let me tell you, there is no freedom in it,” she said and leaned down, picking up Goa. Freydis’ eyes went to the tan skin, steely blue eyed raven haired little girl and then back to Vigdis, quickly understanding why she had made that move. “The only freedom you shall ever find is when Ivar casts you out for ways that you have failed him or when he kills you, there is no other way out now, Freydis. You will either die by his hand or be banished from all that you know,” she said and kissed Freydis’ forehead before departing. The girl stared after her and then looked to Ivar whose own eyes were on Vigdis’ retreating figure. 

——

Ivar barged into Viigdis’ rooms, scattering any servants that were tending her and slammed the large oak door.

“What did you say to Freydis,” he demanded and Vigdis turned slowly to him, keeping calm.

“I do not know what you mean,” she said, clasping her hands in front of her and Ivar shook his head.

“Do not play coy with me, Vigdis, you have upset Freydis with the lies you have told her,” he said, stepping closer and Vigdis took a step as well, surprising Ivar. 

“She asked me why I had not congratulated her on your engagement and I told her because I was not happy for her,” she said and Ivar narrowed his eyes.

“This is your doing, sister, all of this,” he stated and Vigdis smiled.

“Perhaps or perhaps it is fate, perhaps all of this was predestined.” She said, waving her hand about and Ivar growled, she knew how greatly he hated her believing any of it was left to fates. 

“There is nothing predestined about any of this, this was all my doing and your doing, we have created every step that we have taken,” he said and Vigdis rolled her eyes, turning from him. “Do not turn away from me!” He shouted and Vigdis at herself at the table, looking at her brother.

“Ivar, you believe yourself far too immortal,” she said. 

“I am going to marry Freydis and you must accept her, you must bow to her,” he said and Vigdis scoffed.

“The day I bow to a thrall is the day I shall slit my own throat,” she said and she quickly caught sight of it, her upper hand. Ivar couldn’t imagine a day like that, he had clearly thought of it before and he wanted it to be the furthest thing from his mind, her death. 

“Do not speak like that, she is not that bad and you will still reign over her,” he said and Vigdis sighed.

“Ivar, she has flaunted her crown in my face already, how do you think you will control her when you are married to her and have put it upon her head??” She asked.

“I will tell her she has no rights over you,” he said and Vigdis shook her head.

“She is a wild fire, Ivar and if you let her, she will consume all of us,” she said and Ivar shook his head. “Do not marry the thrall and save us all,brother,” she said and rose from her chair. She moved in front of him, resting a hand against his cheek and managing to get him to look at her again. “For the love of me and the love of your daughter,” she spoke quietly.

“I have to marry her, Vigdis, I need a Queen,” he said.

“There are others,” she said and he shook his head.

“None like Freydis, she is the one I was meant to marry,” he said and Vigdis dropped her hand, walking away.

“Then we shall all burn together, let it be as you wish, since you are so sure you create this fate,” she said and sat down again.

“Vigdis, you are mother to my daughter and you shall always be the first in line to the throne for me but I cannot have you and so I must put another one on there to make the people happy, to keep my enemies at bay,” he said, moving closer to her and she stared at him, helping him as he struggled to sit down. “Freydis will have no say or rule over you nor our daughter, I will make this clear to her,” he said.

“Ivar, it is sweet that you believe you can control her, I have seen it in her eyes, she is not right in the mind,” she said, tapping her temple and Ivar shook his head.

“That is the jealousy speaking,” he said and she sighed, resolute but realizing he would not see her side. 

“I hope it is, for your sake brother,” she said. “I love you and wish the best for you,” she said and Ivar smiled, taking her hand.

“Thank you, sister, it is all I ask of you,” he said and leaned in, kissing her tenderly on the lips. “I must go now or Freydis will hunt me down,” he said, rising as Vigdis helped him.

“Already she has the talons in you,” she said and Ivar shot her a look, Vigdis silenced herself. She saw Ivar to the door and as she closed it behind him, saw Freydis’ watching eyes in the shadows.


	60. Chapter 60

Her feet beat against the stone floor, her skirts danced around her ankles and her hair flew out behind her. All her eyes could see was Goa’s door. She burst within and the room was in a frantic mess of people. Through all the chaos she heard Ivar’s booming voice demanding, commanding, them as though he was in the middle of battle and his eyes moved to the door as it burst open.

“Vigdis!” he exclaimed, limping over to her as he leaned heavily on his cane and she looked past him to their daughter in the bed. 

“What is wrong with her?” she demanded and clung to Ivar, he stood between them. 

“It is a fever, it has been passing through the villages and I tried to keep her from it but ...” he trailed off and Vigdis pushed past him, rushing to her daughter’s side. She pet her raven hair that was matted down by sweat and looked to the physician tending to her. 

“Do more,” she insisted.

“I am doing all I know,” he said and she shook her head.

“More, I will pay you more than you could imagine if you save her,” she said and the physician nodded. Vigdis looked back to Goa who looked like she was peacefully sleeping and kissed her little forehead. She stood and moved to Ivar. “I told you we should never have a child together,” she said and pushed past him out to the hall.

“Vigdis!” he shouted but she ignored him. “Vigdis!” he shouted again and she turned. “This is nothing more than a village sickness! This has nothing to do with us!” he shouted and she shook her head, stepping closer to him.

“The Gods have forsaken us, looked upon us with such disgust for what we have done and are now punishing our daughter, our beautiful innocent daughter,” she said. “I cannot even look at you anymore,” she said and turned away, walking down the hall.


	61. Chapter 61

Ivar searched for her, in the dining hall, the library, the gardens and her chambers but she was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t used to this, used to her anger directed at him and he was starting to lose his temper. He sent out guards when he learned she had left the walls, telling them to bring her back by any means necessary and to be prepared for a fight. 

She was brought to him at last, the hate in her eyes burned deep and it frightened him. He sat on his throne, he had sent Freydis away knowing she would only anger Vigdis more and he rubbed his fingers together nervously as she was placed before him. 

“Sister, why did you not come when I called?” He demanded and she stared at him. There was no reply from her and it only angered him more. “Answer me!” He demanded, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair and Vigdis rolled her eyes. 

“I am not your dog, Ivar, I do not come running whenever you snap your fingers nor do I cower when you raise your voice,” she said and Ivar glanced around the room, noticing the people whispering behind their hands. He was losing them. 

“I am your King, you answer to me whether you like it or not,” he said.

“I answer to no one,” she said and Ivar felt his chest tighten, she meant it. He had given her too free of rein and now she was abusing it. 

“Lock her up, show her what her insolence receives,” he said, waving his hand and leaned back in his chair. The guards quickly grabbed Vigdis by the arms and started dragging her away.

“This is what you do to your own sister? What will your people think of you if you lock away your own blood? You’ve gone mad with power!” She shouted, he knew she only wished to stir the pot and cause his people to see him in a new light. He ignored her until the doors closed and rubbed his temples, locking her away was not something he had ever thought to do. He loved her too much. 

—-

Hilda sat with the children as they played, Freydis’ lady beside her. Gunna had been a slave long before becoming Freydis’ lady and she detested the young woman as much as Vigdis. 

“How long do you think Ivar will hold Vigdis in prison?” She asked and Hilda sighed. She had visited Vigdis in prison, seen to her every need but knew Vigdis was desperate to see Goa. 

“I do not know but I do know it is clear he does not take pleasure in this,” she said and Gunna looked to her.

“How?” She asked and Hilda smiled briefly.

“Someone who takes pleasure in imprisoning another does not make it as comfortable as Ivar does for her,” she said. “She has every luxury possibly afforded in those conditions,” she said and Gunna nodded. 

“I know Freydis is extremely jealous of his affections for Vigdis,” she said and Hilda smiled.

“That would please her very much,” she said and Gunna laughed. “I just hope he allows her to see Goa soon, it is the only thing she asks of me every day, she does not care for the food I bring her nor the drink, she only asks of her daughter’s well being,” she said and Gunna nodded. 

“I can only imagine,” she replied. “What do you think Alfred will do should he return and find his wife locked away?” She asked and Hilda shook her head.

“Ivar best pray he does not,” Hilda responded and Gunna smiled. 

—-

Ivar stared at his daughter as her breath grew raspy, he leaned heavily on his cane and the scurry around him was ignored. He willed her to live, demanded of the Gods to spare her but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Get her,” he said firmly to one of the men beside him and the man bowed his head, quickly departing. Ivar hobbled to Goa’s bedside and clasped her hand, it was clammy. “Hold on, my love,” he whispered and leaned his head against her forehead, begging her to last until Vigdis could be brought. She would never forgive him if Goa died without her there. 

The doors finally opened, Ivar looked and saw Vigdis being brought in, shackles around her feet as well as wrists. 

“Undo those!” He commanded and they were quickly undone, Vigdis rushed to Goa’s side. She grasped her hand tightly and kissed the little girl’s knuckles.

“My sweet love,” she whispered, Ivar saw the tears spring to her eyes and the frantic ness of her mind to solve this, to fix this. 

“There is nothing we can do,” Ivar said and Vigdis looked to him. 

“I will never forgive you,” she said and Ivar stared at her, the coldness in her tone surprised him. He rose from the bedside, stepping back with eyes on the scene and then turned, leaving the room. “I curse you, Ivar the Boneless!” She shouted, her voice echoing down the halls after him.


	62. Chapter 62

Ivar stared at Freydis as she sat on top of him, she was a beautiful creature but she did not give him the spark of excitement anymore. Her demands had made her ugly to him and her jealousy of his sister had destroyed what image he had made of her in his mind. She was desperate to have his child, he knew this by the way she fucked him but he silently begged the gods to not let it happen, to make her barren. He knew once she had his child, she would lord over him in ways he could only imagine. 

—

“Perhaps a horse accident?” Hvitserk said, looking to his brother and Ivar nodded, staring into the distance. 

“Perhaps,” he murmured.

“Perhaps you should have listened when we told you not to marry her?” Hvitserk asked and Ivar scowled at him, Hvitserk smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“She must be dealt with, whatever the means,” Ivar said, “I cannot take much more of her,” he sighed rubbing his eyes and leaning back. 

“What of Vigdis?” Hvitserk asked and Ivar sighed again.

“I would love to know, she has gone from the walls,” he said and thought back to the night she cursed him, the night his daughter died. He had stood alone as Goa was sent to the afterlife and watched the flames lick the wood of the boat, alone. He had released Vigdis soon after, deciding there was no winning with her and quickly Vigdis had disappeared into the shadows, she hadn’t returned. 

“I am surprised you have let her go,” Hvitserk said and Ivar looked to him. “It is not usual for Ivar the Boneless to let something go,” he said and Ivar shrugged.

“She has proven her hatred of me, there is nothing else I can do,” he said and Hvitserk smiled but it was filled with sadness for his brother. He knew the affections that had been shared between them and knew that they still existed for Ivar. 

“She may return,” Hvitserk said and Ivar nodded.

“I pray she does before her husband,” he said and Hvitserk nodded.

“Forgot about him,” he murmured and Ivar nodded.

“I wish I could, there is word he is returning to Wessex now,” he said. “He should be grateful, I have kept his children alive and well,” he said and Hvitserk laughed.

“You sound like their nurse,” he said and Ivar rolled his eyes.

—-

Freydis did become pregnant, Ivar had watched her belly swell with his child and he questioned it. He trusted Freydis as much as Ragnar had trusted Aslaug. She relished in being with child, celebrated the child and Ivar played along. 

He was seated in the dining hall when an old woman approached him, one of Ivar’s men at her side and they looked nervous. 

“What is it?” Ivar asked.

“This woman wishes to have a word with you,” the man said and glanced around. “It is about your Queen,” he said and Ivar’s eyes shot to Freydis who was seated with others across the hall, laughing jovially. 

“Bring her to my chambers,” he said and the man nodded, leading the older woman away. Ivar watched Freydis, assuring she was content and then rose, limping off into the hall. He made his way to his chambers and opened the door, finding the woman seated with the man by the fire. He shut the doors and stood. “What is it?” He demanded.

“My king, I have seen something that I must share with you but I fear for my safety,” she said and Ivar studied her.

“I will see to it no harm comes to you,” he said and the woman still looked concerned.

“It is not from you I fear my safety is threatened,” she said.

“My wife?” He asked and she nodded. “I do not have the patience for this, what is it you wish to tell me?” He demanded and the woman calculated her odds quickly.

“I have seen your wife with another,” she said and Ivar’s eyebrows raised. 

“Another?” He asked. 

“It was Egill,” she said and Ivar’s eyebrows rose even further. 

“Egill?” He demanded and the woman nodded. 

“The child she carries is a false heir,” she said and Ivar stared at her. He felt anger rising in him, betrayal and hurt. He quickly turned and left the rooms, hurrying to the dining hall. He burst in and his eyes landed on Freydis, he looked to Egill who stared at her from a cross the room. How had he been so blind? 

“Bring my wife to me,” he said to one of his men who bowed their head and went to Freydis, she looked up at him. He spoke to her and Freydis looked to Ivar who was seating himself. She walked confidently to her husband but slowed, noticing a change in his demeanor. 

“How does my child fair this evening?” He demanded and Freydis cupped her growing stomach.

“Well, my husband, he kicks hearing your voice,” she said and Ivar nodded. 

“Does he also kick when he hears his true father’s voice?” He asked and saw Egill’s head quickly snap towards them, Freydis’ expression did not change. 

“I do not know what you mean, Ivar,” she said and Ivar nodded.

“Then let me enlighten you, my queen,” he stated, leaning forward. “You have slept with another, that child you carry is not mine, it is a bastard,” he said, pointing to her stomach and Freydis stared at him. 

“Husband!” She exclaimed and he scowled, shaking his head.

“Do not play innocent with me, I see you now for what everyone warned me you were, a witch,” he said.

“I have done nothing but serve you!” She exclaimed and Ivar laughed.

“Egill!” He shouted across the hall and the man stared at him, Ivar pointed in front of him. Slowly the man stepped forward, Freydis exchanged a look with him and the man bowed his head. “Tell me Egill, did you not sleep with my wife to give her a child so she could trick me into believing it was my heir?” He asked and Egill glanced out of the side of his eye at Freydis. “Do not look to her, she cannot help you now,” he said.

“Yes, m’lord,” he said quietly and Ivar laughed, shaking his head. “But I did not know it was for that reason!” He exclaimed and Ivar nodded.

“I should have listened to Vigdis when she told me who you were,” he said, his eyes looking to Freydis.

“Vigdis? Where is she now, my lord? She has deserted you but I have never!” She exclaimed and Ivar laughed again.

“You betrayed me the moment you sat upon his cock!” He shouted, pointing at Egill. “You are nothing more than a whore and a witch, take her to the jails,” he said, waving his hand at her dismissing and then looked to Egill, the man did not meet his eyes. “I will spare you, you were under her spell,” he said and Egill bowed his head. Ivar rose, making his way to the man and got close to his ear. “Betray me again and I will have you flayed alive,” he whispered, then moved past him watching as Freydis was dragged from the dining hall. 

“What will you do with the child she carries?” Hvitserk asked, coming up beside his brother.

“I will give them to their father,” he said and Hvitserk nodded.

“That is unusually kind of you, Ivar,”” he said and Ivar rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he said and moved back to his throne, sitting upon it. He sincerely wished his sister was here now, to see she had been right and perhaps that would have made some amends between them.


	63. Chapter 63

Alfred returned within days of Freydis’ banishment, he arrived with Aethelred at his side and Ivar studied the brothers as they rode side by side. Aethelred was older now, grey in his hair and beard. He kept his eyes trained on Ivar, a smirk upon his face and it upset Ivar, he had always hated Alfred’s older brother. Alfred stopped his horse in front of Ivar and dismounted, Aethelred followed. 

“Ivar,” Alfred said and Ivar gritted his teeth, unhappy at the lack of King before his name.

“You’ve made it back alive,” Ivar said and Alfred nodded.

“I have, I do apologize for that,” he said and then looked behind him. “Where is my wife?” He asked and his eyes returned to Ivar. 

“I do not know,” he replied and Alfred’s eyebrows raised.

“You do not know? When I left, she was here but now she is gone? Where did she go?” He asked.

“I do not know,” Ivar related and Alfred stared at him, then shook his head.

“How does one go missing in the court of Ivar the Boneless? Especially one such as Vigdis?” He asked. 

“She is her own woman, I do not own her and neither do you, she has left at her own will,” he said and then turned, leaning heavily on his cane as he returned inside. 

—-

Aethelred eyed his younger brother as they sat at the dining table, drinking from their grandfather’s cups and eating off his plates, all things now lost to his heirs. 

“Where would this wife of yours disappear to, brother?” He asked at last, leaning forward and Alfred looked up from his plate.

“With Vigdis, it is impossible to say,” he replied. “She was never one to be kept under thumb,” he said and Aethelred smiled.

“It sounds like I would enjoy her,” he said and Alfred smiled briefly, nodding.

“It’s why I wanted you to meet her,” Alfred said. “Something else has happened though,” he said.

“How do you mean?” Aethelred asked.

“There is something Ivar is not telling me, something happened to cause her to leave,” he said.

“What do you think it is?” he asked and Alfred shook his head.

“I do not know but I will find out,” He said with determination.


	64. Chapter 64

The message was passed through the wall, under the nose of Ivar and given to Alfred, who read it quickly before tossing it in the fire. He looked to his brother and smiled.

“I found her,” he said and Aethelred’s eyebrows rose.

“Vigdis?” He asked and Alfred nodded, taking his cloak from the chair. 

“Yes, we must ride now, she moves constantly,” he said and Aethelred rose, taking his cloak as well. Both men quickly left Wessex, being sure to avoid the haunting of Ivar and rode into the hills, taking two additional riders with them. As they neared position, Alfred commanded the two riders to part and ride elsewhere. “To confuse Ivar should he follow us,” Alfred said to his brother who smiled, nodding. They came over the crest of a hill, finding a small camp set up in the bosom of rocks. “There,” Alfred said, pointing to Vigdis who sat amongst others around a fire. The two brothers rode down into camp and Vigdis glanced up, a smile filled her face. 

“Alfred!” She exclaimed, rushing to his horse and he smiled down at her.

“Hello wife, I am glad to finally found you,” he said as he dismounted and Vigdis smiled. 

“Well, it has been a hassle hiding from Ivar but well worth it, when I heard you returned, I knew I had to get word to you somehow,” she said and Alfred smiled, kissing her. 

“I brought with my Aethelred, my brother,” he said, stepping back and Vigdis gazed at him.

“Perhaps you are only half blood but you both are handsome,” she said and Aethelred smiled at her, kissing her outstretched hand. “I am glad you both have found me,” she said and Alfred looked past her.

“Are you not cold?” He asked and she shrugged.

“It is not ideal but it is what needs to be done,” she said and Alfred nodded. Vigdis introduced him to the small tribe to people who had welcomed her and they sat with them for a while, enjoying the stories. 

“What do you plan to do, wife? You cannot live here your whole life,” Alfred said and Vigdis shook her head.

“Perhaps not but I have no other choice, I cannot live beneath Ivar any longer,” she said and Alfred nodded.

“What changed your mind?” He asked and she looked at him, surprised.

“You do not know?” She asked and he shook his head. “Oh, it is Goa...” she said and paused, Alfred could see a great sadness rise over her. “She is dead,” she said and Alfred’s eyebrows raised.

“Dead? Ivar?” He asked and Vigdis quickly shook her head.

“No, she died of a fever that passed through but I do not believe Ivar did all that he could, his whore of a wife is pregnant and I believe he wished Goa dead so she would not have any inheritance rights.” She said.

“You think Ivar that blood thirsty?” He asked and Vigdis looked at him, Alfred nodded. “Silly question, but when I reached Wessex, word is that Ivar had locked Freydis up, that the child she carries is not his in actuality but one of Ivar’s servants,” he said and Vigdis laughed.

“Serves her right and him,” she said and shook her head. “I left your children behind, Alfred, I am a horrible mother,” she said and Alfred smiled.

“They are well, Ivar watches after them, perhaps he is not as heartless as you believe him,” he said and stroked her hair, Vigdis smiled. 

“Why did you lay with him if you think him so heartless? Is he not your brother?” Aethelred asked and Vigdis nodded.

“It was a mistake of judgement, something I am forever indebted to Alfred for forgiving me,” she said and Alfred kissed her forehead. 

“My brother has always been a bit soft,” Aethelred said and Alfred rolled his eyes. “I think that’s from his father, I don’t have that trait,” he said and Vigdis smiled at him. 

“You’re hard as stone like your father then,” she said and Aethelred smiled. “Though I do wish to tell you that your father was not as hard as you think him,” she said. “He had a true heart of gold, when you got through to it,” She said and both the brothers stared at her for a moment, feeling there was more to her words. Alfred, merely happy to find his wife safe, kissed her forehead.

“Of course he did, you would know, you always manage to get the truth from people,” he said and Vigdis smiled but Aethelred kept his eyes on her. She knew more that Alfred tried to ignore but he wanted to know.


	65. Chapter 65

“Tell me what you know of my father,” Aethelred said, catching up with Vigdis as she walked through the forest and she glanced at him.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I know there is something more that you have not spoken to Alfred,” he said and Vigdis smiled at him.

“You are very observant, aren’t you Aethelred?” She asked but fell silent. He grabbed her elbow and she stopped, looking at him. 

“Please, I am not your husband, you do not have to fear my judgment,” he said and she sighed, glancing behind him.

“But you are his brother,” she said and Aethelred shrugged his shoulder.

“My brother and I do not think the same way,” he said and Vigdis studied him again, trying to assess his truth. 

“What do you want to know of your father?” She asked.

“What was your relationship with him? I remember when you came to court and he hated you but I saw that change, I never knew why,” he said.

“Perhaps it is not for you to know,” she said.

“No, he is dead, his name is cemented in history by his actions, what you say to me now will not matter,” he said. For a moment they gazed at each other and then she sighed. 

“Your father was a man of many faces, let me just say I was privileged to see the ones he only showed behind closed doors,” she said.

“You slept with him,” he said, incredulously and it was obvious in her expression, she could not hide it fast enough. “So you have not only slept with your own brother but you have slept with your husband’s father?” He asked and shook his head. “Do you do this for power? What do you receive from this?” He asked and she smiled.

“Sex,” she said.

“That is all?” He asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

“If you are able to say is that all then you have not been fucking the right people, prince,” she said as she moved forward and he followed closely behind her.

“Perhaps I have not, are you offering to sleep with your husband’s brother as well?” He asked and she stopped to look at him.

“Keep your judgment to yourself, you have your sword and your ax to protect you, what do I have? I must use the gifts the gods gave me and if it is between my legs, then so be it,” she said and then continued to the village, Aethelred stared after her as he remained in place.


	66. Chapter 66

Alfred returned to Wessex with his brother soon after, Vigdis had begged him to, someone needed to keep an eye on their children. They left her in the care of the people they had found her with and rode through the walls, keeping a suspicious eye out. Alfred assumed Ivar would attempt to kill him at some point but was not sure when nor how. They settled in to the place that was once their own home and his sons were brought to him. They were getting big, bigger than Alfred remembered and it was then he truly began to feel his age. 

Ivar visited him one night, as he sat alone in his chambers reading and he looked up as a knock came on the door.

“Enter,” he said and the door creaked open, Ivar stepped inside with a limp. “Ivar,” he said, putting down the scroll and the man shut the door behind him. Alfred mentally checked where his weapons in the room were but attempted to maintain a calm face. 

“Where is she,” Ivar said as he sat across from Alfred and the man stared at his counterpart.

“Who?” Alfred asked and Ivar scoffed.

 

“Do not play coy, Alfred, you know who I speak of, my sister.” He said and Alfred shook his head.

“I do not know,” he replied and Ivar leaned in, holding his gaze.

“I know you have seen her since you arrived here, I know you sought her out when you left the walls and you may have fooled my men but you will not fool me, tell me.” He demanded and Alfred shook his head.

“You would know where she is if Vigdis wished you to,” he said.

“I do not care what she wants, tell me.” He demanded again and Alfred could see the impatience light behind his eyes.

“Ivar, you came to me knowing there was a slim chance that I would tell you where my wife is and you were right, I will protect her with my own life,” he said and Ivar shook his head.

“You are weak man in everything but your love of Vigdis, she does this to you, she makes you weak and has made you weak since you married her,” he said. “I know because she has done the same to me,” he said and Alfred immediately recognized his attempt in becoming friendly with Alfred, forcing Alfred to lower his walls.

“It will not work, Ivar, it has never worked,” he said and Ivar growled, slamming his fist into the table.

“Why won’t she see me?” He demanded finally and Alfred sighed.

“She does not believe you did all you could to save her daughter, that you wished Freydis child on the throne more,” he said and it was clear the surprise in Ivar’s face.

“Freydis? She is a traitor and carries no heir of mine, Goa was my true child. My flesh and blood, I would never harm her,” he said and Alfred shrugged.

“It is what she believes, Ivar,” he said and Ivar shook his head, bringing his fingers to his mouth as he thought.

“Find her again, tell her what I have said, see if she will change her mind,” Ivar said and Alfred nodded.

“I will but I do not guarantee she will, she is strong wiled,” he said and Ivar smiled briefly before rising. “I need a favor though,” Alfred said as Ivar turned his back and the man paused.

“Of course you do,” he muttered and turned. “What is it?” He asked.

“Allow my brother safe passage to Mercia,” he said and Ivar narrowed his eyes.

“Why? What business does he have in Mercia?” He demanded.

“He wishes to see his family, he has not seen them in years,” Alfred said and Ivar studied him, seeking the lies behind Alfred’s words.

“He will go with my guard, to assure no harm comes ot him,” Ivar said and Alfred paused, he knew it was also to keep an eye on him but it was the best offer he was going to get from the king.

“As you wish,” he said and Ivar nodded, quickly leaving the room. The door slammed and Alfred released a breath of relief as he leaned back in his seat. Tomorrow he would seek Vigdis and tell her of Ivar’s remorse, he doubted it would do the man any good though.


	67. Chapter 67

Alfred left early the next day, hoping Vigdis had not moved from where he had last found her and brought Aethelred with him, both covering their tracks as they moved. Reaching the campsite, there were signs there had been inhabitants, but none remained. Aethelred crouched down, putting his hand over the fire and looked up to his brother.

"It is still warm, they have left recently," he said and stood, Alfred sighed.

"But they were not stupid," Alfred said, the brothers looked at the many different footprints in many different directions. "Let us light this fire, perhaps the smoke will draw someone out if they are still nearby," he said looking to the firepit and Aethelred nodded, getting to work. 

They were sat around the fire for hours before they heard the snap of a branch and Alfred looked over his shoulder, his eyes searching the wood line. 

"Alfred?" Vigdis' voice came from behind him and Alfred quickly stood. She had somehow managed to get around the large boulders and sneak up on the other side. "Why are you here?" she asked, and Alfred embraced her, kissing her lovingly. She parted before he liked. 

"Ivar sent me," he said and Vigdis' eyebrow rose.

"You work with Ivar now?" she asked, glancing behind the brothers and Alfred smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, wife, I do not come with an army," he said, and she glanced up at him, smiling.

"No, of course not, what does the crippled king want?" she asked, seating herself on the long and the brothers followed.

"He wishes you to know that he did everything he could for Goa, that he would never wish Freydis' child upon the throne over yours," he said and Vigdis scoffed.

"Isn't it easy to say such things after Goa is dead and Freydis' has been proven a whore?" she asked, and Alfred smiled.

"It is but I believe him, Vigdis, I believe him in this more than I have ever believed him in anything," he said. "The look upon his face when I suggested that he had killed Goa, it was the look of a father who was distraught over her death," he said and Vigdis sighed, poking the fire.

"Perhaps but I do not like who I am with Ivar, I am not myself," she said, and Alfred kissed her temple. "With you it is easy, you do not push me or demand me to be something I am not, you accept me as I come," she said, and Alfred smiled.

"Of course, I love you for who you are," he said, and she sighed, shaking her head. 

"All the years that have passed now, it was never easy for us was its husband?" she asked, and Alfred smiled at her but shook his head.

"No but I don't believe we would have had it any other way," he said and Vigdis laughed softly, nodding. "Will you return with me? Your sons miss you," he said and Vigdis sighed.

"I will have to say goodbye to those who have sheltered me, they have done so much," she said and then looked back at Alfred. "I will return when you bring me meat, bread and mead to feed them for the winter," she said, and Alfred studied her.

"That is a lot," he said, and she shrugged.

"There are wagons," she said, and Alfred nodded.

"I will tell Ivar, see what he says," he said and Vigdis smiled.

"I will not lie, it will be quite nice to sleep in a bed again," she said, and Alfred laughed, Aethelred smiled. 

Alfred had gone to fetch more firewood when Aethelred moved closer to Vigdis and she glanced at him nervously.

"What was my father like behind closed doors?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"He was different then the face he showed to the world," she said.

"How?" he pressed and Vigdis sighed.

"Kinder, gentler," she said and Aethelred nodded, his eyes moving to the dying fire.

"He was always a harsh man to me, to my brother, demanding excellence," he said.

"Of course, he was raising Kings," she said and Aethelred smiled. "He loved you both very much though, you were always his pride and joy," she said and Aethelred sighed, slicking hair back with his hand.

"I am glad he told someone that," he said and Vigdis smiled sadly at him. "Did he love my mother?" he asked and Vigdis paused, her jaw set with tension.

"In his own way, your mother...not an easy woman to love," she said and Aethelred smiled, he could not disagree with that. She had tried to poison him once, had always favored Alfred and he had always felt like the outcast of their family. "But in his own way," she said. "What of you? Where is your wife, your children? Alfred told me you have a family," she said and Aethelred nodded.

"They are in Mercia, I am returning to them when I am done here with Alfred," he said.

"I am surprised Ivar will allow it," she said and Aethelred shrugged.

"He is forcing me to bring his guard, but he is allowing it," he said and Vigdis looked to him sharply. "What?" he asked.

"Do not go," she replied and Aethelred stared at her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If he is offering his guard, he is only planning an ambush," she said and Aethelred shook his head.

"He said it is for protection and Alfred said it is to keep an eye on me," he replied and Vigdis shook her head.

"If you take Ivar's guard, you will be ambushed along the way and they will not stop them from killing you, it will seem an accident," she said and Aethelred studied her.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"He is my brother," she replied. "He is bloodthirsty and suspicious of everyone, he will not allow a son of Aethelwulf to travel freely nor return to his family," she said and Aethelred looked into the fire, his shoulders hunched. 

"So, I am to never see my family," he said and looked up surprised as Vigdis placed a hand on his back.

"Perhaps not in Ivar's way but you will, I will make sure of it," she said and smiled. "See? This is where my arsenal of weapons that you judge come into play," she said and kissed his cheek before rising to follow Alfred into the woods. Aethelred stared at her hips as they swayed back and forth, the rhythm of them. He shook his head and quickly looked back to the fire, he would not become another of her minions. 

Vigdis found Alfred crouched down, gathering branches and she laughed, he looked up at her.

"What do you laugh at wife?" he demanded, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Alfred, son of Aethelwulf, gathering firewood," she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I would rather not freeze," he said, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"No, neither would I," she agreed as she moved closer to him and he rose to his feet. "I have missed sleeping beside you, my love," she said, and he smiled at her.

"I have missed your warmth beside me," he replied and leaned down, they embraced. The kiss became more fervent, needier and she parted before him, knowing it would only lead to one thing. 

"Hurry and tell Ivar of my demands, so I may return to your bed," she said, and Alfred smiled. She pushed the wood from his arms. "Go now, do not waste more time with the fire, why waste time on moments when we can have a lifetime?" she asked and Alfred nodded, kissing her again. They moved from the forest and Aethelred stood seeing them. 

"Brother, we ride back to Wessex now to tell Ivar and then you can be on your way to Mercia," he said and Aethelred glanced at Vigdis.

"I cannot go yet," he said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"There are a few more things I need to see to before I leave," he replied and Alfred shrugged, moving to his horse. He mounted and Aethelred followed, Alfred looked down upon his wife.

"I will return with his answer and if it does not please, I will have you any way, it has been too long," he said and Vigdis smiled at him.

"I will as always be waiting impatiently for you," she said, and Alfred smiled. The brothers departed and Vigdis returned to the woods to seek the new campsite.


	68. Chapter 68

Vigdis had not expected it, Ivar had outmaneuvered her and surprised her. Word reached her camp by traveler that Ivar had murdered Alfred, Aethelred in their sleep. That now he was coming for her, that he had not liked she had made demands upon him and would punish her for them. The campsite had been moved again, hiding Vigdis once more and she wallowed in sorrow over her loss. 

It came in the night, the camp was asleep when the soldiers crept in silently and quickly one by one they were murdered. Hands covered mouths as throats were slit and Vigdis was quickly tied up, bound. She was thrust into a cage upon a wagon and the door locked, the wagon lurched from the camp. She had recognized a few of Ivar's men, knew he had figured out where the camp was and had only waited until suspicion had lowered. Now, those who had so kindly helped her were dead and she was a prisoner again. 

The snow fell in soft flakes as the wind whipped it around, the cage lurched as the horse was pushed forward and the people gathered leered at Vigdis. She sat in the wooden cage, her cloak around her shoulders and her hair surrounding her. Her chin was held high and her eyes remained ahead, on the Great Hall. Ivar stood on top of the steps, leaning against his cane and watching as the cage came closer.

\----  
 _The Night Before_  
“What do you plan to do with her?” Hvitserk asked, drinking and watching the fire flicker.  
“I don’t know,” Ivar said and shook his head. “I can’t kill her,” he murmured.  
“None of us could,” Hvitserk said.  
“But she can’t live,” he said and sighed.  
“Why?” Hvitserk asked and Ivar looked at him.  
“She has made a mockery of my rule too many times, Freydis was locked up after once but Vigdis…” he said and sighed. “She’s always made me seem mortal to the ones I want to be immortal to,” he said and Hvitserk smiled.  
“So why kill her? She gives you the humanity that you need,” he said and Ivar smiled.  
“You have no idea how much I want to let that woman live, brother” he said and fell silent.   
"She will be murderous now, though," Hvitserk said and Ivar nodded. "Perhaps death is the only way," he said and Ivar shrugged, not wanting to think of the task at hand. The brothers sat quietly, thinking and reflecting on Vigdis.

\----

 

The cart came to a stop before the steps and the guard dismounted from the carriage, going around to the door. He unlocked it and helped Vigdis out. She made her way up the steps and stopped just below him.   
“Sister,” he said and she stared at him.  
“You’ve got old, brother,” she said and he gave her an irritated smile before beckoning her into the Great Hall. He sat at the table, empty except for them and he studied her. The winter weather had been harsh to her, her lips were chapped, her skin was chaffed and she looked tired, as though she hadn’t a good night’s sleep in weeks.  
“Why?” he asked at last.  
“You have killed my husband, his brother and our daughter but still you ask me why,” she said and he shook his head.  
“I did not kill Goa,” he said and she scoffed.  
“Come now, Ivar, you’re telling me the King of Kattegat and Wessex could do no more than you did?” she asked.  
“I had the best physician's at her care, there was nothing else I could do, Vigdis,” he said.  
“I highly doubt that,” she said and Ivar growled softly.  
“She was my daughter as much as yours, Vigdis, why do you think I would want her dead?” he asked.  
“Why would you not want Freydis’ child put on the throne?” she asked and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.  
“She carried no heir of mine,” he said.  
“I heard, what did you do with her?” she asked.  
“I locked her away,” he said.  
“Is she still there?” she asked and Ivar nodded. “You have not dealt with her?” she asked.  
“I have, she does not deserve more than the cold cell and to be forgotten,” he said.  
“Perhaps but she is due justice as much as the next, it is only right,” Vigdis stated.  
“This is odd coming from you,” he said.  
“I hate the woman but we can not start to pick and choose who receives justice, lest the day comes we are put in the same position,” she said and Ivar sighed.  
“Must you always be logical,” he said.  
“Someone must or you’ll rule nothing but chaos,” she said.  
“I like chaos,” he muttered and she sighed.  
“So what of me then? Shall you lock me away and forget about me?” she asked and Ivar looked to her.  
“As though I could ever forget you,” he said and shook his head. “No, for the one I have loved the most in my life, there must be something else,” he said and she studied him. “I cannot kill you and I cannot simply lock you away,” he said.  
“Then what? What other punishment could there be?” she asked and Ivar was silent for a moment before leaning into the table, holding her gaze.  
“You will marry me,” he said and she leaned back, away from him.  
“Marry you? Ivar,” she said with a shake of her head and Ivar saw the sorrow pass through her expression.  
“Yes, marry me and you shall be my queen,” he said.  
“I cannot, Alfred,” she said and trailed off. "You have killed my husband, his brother but you think I can marry you as though they never existed?" she asked.  
“Alfred is dead, he is not coming back to save you this time, you will marry me and if you refuse, I will find a worse punishment,” he said and she stared at him, he grasped her hand. “Vigdis, I am not that horrible of a man, not to you and I know you still hold affections for me,” he said, her eyes softened and he took the chance. “I need you Vigdis, I do not need anyone but you, please,” he said quietly. “I feel it…the madness…it seeps in every day and gets closer to me, you can stop it,” he said.  
“Ivar,” she murmured and he rested his forehead against hers.  
“Please,” he begged and she sighed. “I will give you everything, anything you want, you will be my queen and you will be untouchable,” he whispered.  
"Ivar, you are a monster now, you kill without thought and without regret, you knew how deeply I loved Alfred but still you killed him," she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"I did not kill him for your love, I killed him because he was a threat to my throne and I could not kill one brother without the other dead as well," he said and Vigdis shook her head.  
"You knew how much I loved him, Ivar, you took him from me, how could I see you like anything else but a monster?" she asked.  
"I am not a monster, Vigdis, he would have killed me had he the chance," he said.  
"I cannot marry you Ivar, I cannot let myself be enveloped into your madness," she said. "Then I shall be as much a monster as you," she said, Ivar gazed into her eyes.  
"Perhaps together we will reign in the chaos, the madness and control it," he said and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"I do not think you see the world as it is, Ivar but only as you wish it to be," she said.  
"We are gods among mortals, Vigdis, we make the world as we wish," he said and she sighed, studying her younger brother. "If you do not marry me, I will be forced to see that your sons do not make it to be men," he said and she raised her eyebrows.  
"You threaten me with my sons' deaths and think this will make me marry you?" she asked.  
"It is what would have to be done, I cannot have the children of Alfred rise up against me," he said. "That story has already played out with my brothers and myself, I know how it ends," he said and she shook her head. "If you marry me, I will adopt them and make them heirs to the throne, they will rule the kingdoms I have created," he said, grasping her hand and holding her gaze.   
"You do not leave me much choice, do you brother?" she asked.  
"I need you Vigdis, I have never needed like this," he said.  
“The people will rebel, they barely put up with Goa,” she said.  
“I will strike them down,” he said and she smiled. “Marry me, save me,” he said and she sighed again.  
“Give me time to mourn my dead husband before I marry another,” she said and Ivar nodded.  
“Anything,” he said and she smiled.   
“We will never sit at Odin’s table now,” she said as she sat back and Ivar shook his head.  
“I do not need Odin’s table if you are sat at mine in this life,” he said and kissed her knuckles.  
They both stepped out of the Great Hall, Hvitserk was quick to notice the shadow that seemed to have lifted from his brother and the way he held Vigdis’ hand.   
“Listen to me!" he shouted to the people gathered and raised Vigdis' hand in the air. "I have found you a Queen, a woman who has been the only to raise an army against me and nearly kill me! Is she not qualified to sit at my right hand?” he demanded. “She will be the mother of our empire!” he exclaimed.  
“She is your sister!” one of Ivar’s advisors exclaimed and Ivar looked to him.  
“Which only means the blood of Ragnar Lothbrok runs through her as well, is that not worthy of a Queen?” he asked. “I will marry Vigdis, daughter of Dagny!” he exclaimed and there were cheers through the crowd but they were nervous cheers. Many were unsure of this new Queen and the fact that she was Ivar’s half-sister, it worried them. Was she as mad as her half brother? How much more chaos could this kingdom take.


	69. Chapter 69

The wedding took place soon after, Ivar had spared no fortune on it and adorned Vigdis with every luxury available. After the ceremony, she stepped onto his chariot and they rode through the town that was lined with the people, throwing petals per his order. Vigdis turned as she rode in the chariot, her eyes focused on a commotion in the crowd and it was then she found she couldn’t breathe. Alfred kneeled on the ground, a guard’s hand on his shoulder and his brother kneeled to the other side, the same guard’s hand on his shoulder. 

“What is this?” Vigdis demanded, looking at Ivar who had slowed the chariot and he looked to the brothers.

“This is my wedding gift to you,” he said and she shook her head.

“What? My husband in shackles?” She asked, moving towards Alfred but Ivar grabbed her arm, she nearly fell back. 

“Yes, I did not kill him as I told you,” he said.

“What good is that? I have betrayed him!” She exclaimed.

"But he is not dead," Ivar said and Vigdis moved towards Alfred again, Ivar held onto her arm. "You will not go to him, you are my wife now," he said and Vigdis stared at Alfred. The guard held Alfred's head in a bow but he gazed at Vigdis still. "Know that as long as you remain loyal to me, he remains alive," he said and Vigdis looked to Ivar.

"You are threatening me?" she asked, yanking her arm from Ivar's grip and turning to him, she could see the uncertainty enter his eyes. She had always been able to disarm him. "You promise me the stars and the throne of Odin but you threaten me already?" she demanded, Ivar glanced around. Many were busy celebrating the wedding to notice what was happening but Ivar still did not like being chided in public, it reminded him too much of his mother.

"You are my wife now, you will not speak to me in public like this," he said, Vigdis stared at him.

"I am your wife because you told me my husband was dead, had I known Alfred still lived I never would have agreed to marry you!" she said and Ivar shook his head.

"Did you seek him out, wife? Did you look for his body when you found out he was dead?" he asked and Vigdis stepped back. "No and to be honest, it did not take much convincing for you to marry me," he said. "Which leads me to believe you have never truly loved Alfred," he said and Vigdis stared at Ivar. 

"Then you do not know me as well as I once thought you did," she said and looked back to Alfred. "You must release them," she said and Ivar laughed.

"Why should I do something like that?" he asked.

"Because you have no reason to hold them captive, they have done you no wrong and have not proven themselves guilty of trying to reclaim the throne," she said.

"Maybe not yet but they will," he said and Vigdis rolled her eyes.

"You are more demented then I thought, brother, let us go to the Great Hall and get this feast over with so I do not have to see you again tonight," she said walking to his chariot and Ivar stared for a moment before following her. He stepped up in the chariot, taking the reigns and snapping them to send the horses forward. 

"It is our wedding night and a husband is allowed certain luxuries with his wife," he said and Vigdis tightend her jaw.

"Perhaps but you are not my true husband, as long as Alfred lives, he is my husband," she said and turned her eyes upon him. "And he will continue to live or I will see to it that you do not either," she said and Ivar gazed at her. For anyone else to threaten him, he would laugh but her, she sent chills down his spine. The army she could raise against him, his own men would fight beside her because she knew him best, she knew his weakness'. He would not cross her for all the land in England.


	70. Chapter 70

The tension was heavy in the room that night when there was supposed to be a great celebration over the wedding, eyes were on the bride and groom, worried of the tension brewing over into anger. The white of Ivar's knuckles were showing as he gripped his seat angrily, his jaw clenched and he sat hunched in his seat, glowering at everyone. Vigdis meanwhile sat back in her seat, her arm draped carlessly and her cup never running empty. It was clear neither bride nor groom were pleased with their wedding night. 

"Brother, I've come to congratulate you on your wedding," Hvitserk said and Ivar looked up at him, death in his stare. 

"Thank you Hvitserk," he said tersely and Hvitserk smiled, raising his cup.

"Skol," he said and Ivar begrudgingly raised his glass, but dropping it to his side without drinking. Hvitserk glanced at Vigdis as he turned away and saw her eyes glazed over as she stared to the back of the room. He smiled and returned to his table, sitting beside Thora. "I give that marriage until the end of this feast," he said and she smiled but remained quiet. 

\---

Ivar entered the bedroom, his stomach in his throat and closed the door behind him. His eyes fell on Vigdis as she sat sloppily in the chair and staring at him as he entered. 

"What are you doing, Vigdis," he said, he had faced many warriors and kings but Vigdis could put the fear of the gods in him faster.

"I am waiting for you, my husband," she said, a smile on her face and raised her glass.

"Why?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"You ask me why? Are you not my husband? Do you not have certain rights to me?" she asked.

"But you have already told me that you would not honor them," he said as he moved to the bed and sat down slowly, cringing in pain at his legs. 

"What does that matter? Has any woman defied you and lived?" she asked and Ivar studied her as he rubbed his legs. "Freydis, Margarethe, the list..." she said and waved her hand to show it was endless.

"You know that I would not lay a hand upon you that you did not ask me to," he said and he saw a flicker of a smile across her lips but it disappeared quickly. 

"Why should I honor my duties to you? You have stolen my hand in marriage while my husband still breathes. My beloved and sweet Alfred who has never asked more than for you to let him live with his wife, his sons," she said and rose from her seat, moving towards him. 

"You would not marry me without this," he said and she shook her head.

"Ivar the Boneless, always believes he deserves everything the Gods have to offer," she said and leaned down, resting her arms over his shoulders. "Then take it, brother, take me," she said and Ivar did not wait for a second chance, he pulled her lips into his. He would take her by force if he had to, she was his wife and he was owed this.


	71. Chapter 71

The cells were dark, the torch's flames barely lit Vigdis' way as she stepped carefully around puddles on the dirt floor. She stopped before a cell, peering in and raising the torch above her head to give it light. Freydis sat huddled in the corner, her hair massively unkempt and the fabric of her dress soiled with dirt as well as human feces. The girl trembled in the cold and if Vigdis' had not known her better, she would feel sympathy.

"Freydis?" Vigdis asked, the girl looked towards her, there was a feral nature to her gaze where pride once stood. 

"What do you want, Vigdis daughter of Ragnar and whore of Ivar," she spat, Vigdis sighed. She was still the same old viper as she always had been. 

"I have come to visit with you, I do not think it right of Ivar to lock you down here and not give you the justice you deserve," she said and Freydis laughed coldly.

"No? I thought you would relish in my pain, my misery," she said.

"Perhaps I do but I do not believe you should be locked away either, he should have given you death and been done with you," Vigdis said and Freydis' eyes were upon her again. Slowly she rose, it was clear that her joints were near frozen and she limped to the iron gate, looping her fingers through it. Her breath stank, her face was smeared with dirt.

"You have always believed your brother to be a man of some sanity but I have looked into the belly of the beast, Vigdis and I have seen his madness," she said. "And he will swallow you whole, you will not survive him as I have not," she said and Vigdis stepped back. "Enjoy your freedom now but do not think you are safe from his anger, all shall fall to the darkness of Ivar the Boneless," she said and then parted from the gate, returning to her position on the floor. "Go now, I do not need your pity," she said and Vigdis lingered momentarily before returning up the stairs.


	72. Chapter 72

"Ivar," Vigdis whispered, studying his tattooed back as he laid turned away from her. He did not move. "Ivar," she whispered again and shoved him slightly, he mumbled. "Ivar," she said again, louder and he sighed rolling on his back, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Vigdis?" he demanded and she propped herself up on her elbow, staring down at him.

"I want you to kill Freydis," she said and his eyes opened, staring at her.

"Kill her?" he asked and she nodded.

"I will not feel secure on my throne until she is dead," she said and he stared at her still.

"She is locked away, what harm can she cause?" he asked and Vigdis sighed, leaning down to kiss him.

"She is still available to you," she said and kissed down his jaw to his neck. "And I do not share my husband," she whispered in his ear before nipping at the earlobe. 

"Vigdis," he murmured, resting a hand on her naked back but Vigdis knew she had won. Perhaps Freydis had lost to Ivar's darkness but Vigdis knew how to control it, how to take the reins. 

"Please, be done with her once and for all so we may sit on the throne unchallenged," she said and Ivar sighed in response but Vigdis knew her wishes would be done, Ivar would deny her nothing.


	73. Chapter 73

It would be personal, Ivar knew this. There was no way around it but he had put it off as long as he could. Vigdis now had pleaded with him to finish it and he could not deny that woman, even his own beating heart warm from his chest would be hers if she asked. Freydis was brought to his chambers where he sat upon the bed, his cane leaned against it and he watched her as she shuffled forward in chains. She had lost much of the beauty he had so loved but he knew it was only him to blame for that. She still held that pretty chin high though and he had to give her credit for that. 

"Freydis," he said but he saw the resistance in her eyes, knew his words would fall on deaf ears. He sighed, putting a hand upon the cane and rested there for a moment, at last rising. He moved to her, reaching out to stroke her pale cheek and she pulled away angrily, he sighed again. He moved behind her, stroking her dreaded hair and tucked it over her shoulder, his hand rubbing against her small neck. He dropped his cane to the floor and dug into his belt, untying a rope from it. "I loved you Freydis," he said quietly. "I loved you but you betrayed me," he whispered into her ear.

"I gave you a son, how he was received did not matter," she said and Ivar paused, gazing past her as he thought on her words. "I loved you as any wife could and it was you who betrayed me for that...whore," she said, spitting out the last word as though it burned like acid on her tongue. Ivar closed his eyes at her harsh words over his sister and quickly wrapped the rope around her neck, pulling against her tightly. Her hands quickly went to the rope, struggling to free herself but there would be no freedom for her. 

"I loved you, Freydis," he said and he repeated this, even as he fell backward with Freydis' struggling for breath. At last her body went limp and he knew it was over, he was free of her at last. He rolled her off him and sat up, looking at her dead body. Vigdis had offered to be there for him during his decision but he had denied her, he knew how the death would come and it was only to be shared between him and Freydis. One last farewell.


	74. Chapter 74

Vigdis walked into the bedchamber, seeing Ivar but stopped short when she found him. He was seated on the edge of the bed, his cane leaning against it and she could tell he looked tense. She looked past him and saw Freydis laid out with her hands clasped on her stomach. Ivar looked up at Vigdis.

"I have done what you asked of me, wife," Ivar said and Vigdis nodded slowly. She walked to him and pushed her way into his lap, holding his face so his eyes had to meet hers.

"And I thank you for it husband, it has freed you in more ways then you know," she said and kissed his lips. Ivar clung to her, desperate for affection in this dark moment and she pushed him backward on the bed. They continued to kiss as their hands anxiously tried to undress the other and they made love on the bed beside Freydis' dead body. 

"Ivar," Ubbe started as he entered but quickly stopped, lowering his eyes as he saw the pair in thralls of passion. He glanced up again when he saw Freydis' body and stared at her. "Ivar!" he shouted and Ivar looked up angrily from Vigdis' embrace.

"What is it, Ubbe!" he exclaimed and Vigdis looked over her shoulder at Ubbe as well.

"What has happened to Freydis?" he asked, moving closer and staring at her blue lips. 

"I killed her," Ivar said and Vigdis kissed down his jawline, Ivar's head dropped back on the bed.

"And you two make love beside her body?" he asked incredulously and Vigdis sighed heavily, sitting up on Ivar. Ubbe could not help but look to her naked breasts but his eyes quickly went back to hers.

"Unless you plan on joining us, Ubbe, go away," she said and Ivar smiled.

"Yes, brother, do you wish to join us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and Ubbe scowled, shaking his head as he marched out. Vigdis and Ivar laughed, kissing again.


	75. Chapter 75

Freydis' funeral was given every honor bestowed upon a Queen, Ivar saw to it personally but many in Wessex murmured that Vigdis was behind it. That she had understood if she had shown disrespect to the past queen in death she could expect nothing less in life. With Freydis' sent to the afterlife, Vigdis now sat unchallenged on the throne beside Ivar and the people were grateful, she seemed to temper his madness. It was her hand that steadied the reins when it began to get out of control and her whispered words in the ear of the insane king that would bring him back to calm. The people even celebrated their Queen with a statue in honor of her, it was to stand beside Ivars but she quickly quashed the idea, asking instead to be put somewhere that would not overpower his. She knew that any glory she achieved would bring jealousy to Ivar and she did not want to anger him. She had a plan for Alfred and Aethelred, to relieve them of their imprisonment. She had managed to convince Ivar to imprison them in bedchambers instead of the cells she had found Freydis in and he had agreed with gentle coaxing from her. She had begun to put into his mind the idea of another conquest, telling him that Ireland required further invasion and that he could one day be king of all of Ireland. He had his advisors, who Vigdis had told him to recruit, gather to discuss and plan.

Ubbe marched into the hall as Vigdis sat on the throne, hearing the complaints of the villagers and she looked up hearing his entrance. His eyes were set on the door which would lead him to where Ivar plotted and she quickly stood.

"Prince Ubbe, what a joy to see you," she said, clasping her hands before her and Ubbe stopped, distracted by her. 

"I am here to see my brother," he said and Vigdis smiled, moving down the steps towards him.

"I am sure but your brother is busy at the moment, may I be of any help?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder to turn him from the doors and Ubbe glanced at her.

"No, this is a matter for Ivar and I," he said and Vigdis smiled again.

"Come now, I am sure it can wait," she said, her tone becoming impatient but it was obvious Ubbe would not be turned away. 

"No, it cannot and I am getting suspicious on why you will not let me speak to him," Ubbe said, rounding his shoulders and leaning forward close to her.

"We are all siblings, why can I not help you?" she asked and confliction passed over Ubbe's face, the determination to remain diplomatic was waining. 

"Vigdis," he said, his voice taut with anger and Vigdis sighed.

"Let me announce you at least," she said and moved towards the great double doors. Ubbe watched as she opened only one and slipped inside. 

"What is it they plan behind those doors, brother?" Hvitserk asked, quietly in his ear and Ubbe shrugged.

"It is nothing good, I can promise you that," Ubbe said and Hvitserk nodded. Vigdis appeared again and shut the door behind her, smiling at the pair. 

"Ivar will be out," she said and took her seat on the throne again, motioning to the villager to continue with his story. The doors opened at last, Ivar walked out of the room and smiled briefly at his brothers.

"Ubbe, Hvitserk," he said as he moved closer. 

"Ivar, what is going on?" Ubbe demanded and Ivar shook his head.

"I do not think I know what you mean, brother," he said and Ubbe's eyebrows raised.

"Oh no? For days I have not seen you at the table for dinner, you have all but disappeared from the throne and the villagers are worried that you have given all control to Vigdis," he said and Ivar laughed.

"Control to Vigdis, what do you think me, mad?" he asked with a smile and Ubbe paused, Hvitserk smiled behind him. Ivar glanced at him and then looked back to Ubbe. "Brother I am still King, I would never give up my throne to Vigdis," he said. 

"Then what do you do behind those closed doors?" he demanded and Ivar smiled. 

"I am glad you asked, come with my brothers," he said and moved off to the closed doors, the brothers followed wearily. Vigdis watched as the brothers' passed, she had not thought the plan near enough to completion to include Ubbe and Hvitserk but she could not question Ivar now. She watched as they entered and the doors were closed behind them, her focus returning to the mundane daily tasks.


	76. Chapter 76

It was late in the night, the brothers were gathered around the table drinking and enjoying each other’s company. Ivar had explained his plans for domination and the brothers couldn’t deny its genius. 

“I look forward to seeing the sons of Ragnar at the helm of Ireland,” Ubbe said and Ivar smiled at him, for once both brothers were on the same page. 

“As do I,” Ivar said, raising his glass.

“Skol,” Hvitserk said and the brothers repeated him before drinking. 

“When do we leave?” Ubbe asked and Ivar shrugged.

“It is a decision of if I leave Vigdis in charge or call on my advisors,” he said and Ubbe laughed.

“I would like to see you try to put your advisors in charge over Vigdis,” he said and Ivar smirked, nodding.

“It would be asking for death, wouldn’t it,” he said and shook his head, staring at the table for a moment. “I just do not know if I can trust her, Alfred and Aethelred still live and it would not be difficult to place them back on the throne,” he said and looked up at Ubbe. 

“So kill Alfred and Aethelred,” he said and Ivar laughed.

“That would be a certain seal of death,” he said and Ubbe shrugged.

“Then take her with us, then she will not care if you put the advisors in charge,” Ubbe offered and Ivar sighed.

“Do you think she would be more of a burden then benefit though?” Ivar asked and Ubbe paused, it was rare Ivar asked his advice. 

“She knows how to handle herself and a sword,” he said. “And she is the daughter of Ragnar, I do not think she shirks from battle as so many other women,” he said and Ivar nodded.

“No, she does not,” he agreed and the room fell silent. “I think I will take her with us, she at least has the weapon of her tongue,” he said and Ubbe’s eyebrows raised. “She is diplomatic, I mean,” Ivar said and Ubbe nodded.

“Ah,” he replied. 

The journey was planned and the ships were packed with provisions as well as weapons. Ivar had chosen carefully the advisors that would be put in charge and when he was pleased with them, they set off. Vigdis was put on the same ship as Ivar and Ubbe and Hvitserk were on the other. The warriors were chomping at the bit, they had not been to battle in years and the thirst for blood was rich in them. 

“Do you believe we will be victorious?” Ivar asked, seated beside Vigdis and she smiled.

“With nearly all the sons of Ragnar and his daughter, how can we not be? The Gods smile on us surely,” she said and Ivar smiled, kissing her tenderly.


	77. Chapter 77

It was late in the night, the brothers were gathered around the table drinking and enjoying each other’s company. Ivar had explained his plans for domination and the brothers couldn’t deny its genius. 

“I look forward to seeing the sons of Ragnar at the helm of Ireland,” Ubbe said and Ivar smiled at him, for once both brothers were on the same page. 

“As do I,” Ivar said, raising his glass.

“Skol,” Hvitserk said and the brothers repeated him before drinking. 

“When do we leave?” Ubbe asked and Ivar shrugged.

“It is a decision of if I leave Vigdis in charge or call on my advisors,” he said and Ubbe laughed.

“I would like to see you try to put your advisors in charge over Vigdis,” he said and Ivar smirked, nodding.

“It would be asking for death, wouldn’t it,” he said and shook his head, staring at the table for a moment. “I just do not know if I can trust her, Alfred and Aethelred still live and it would not be difficult to place them back on the throne,” he said and looked up at Ubbe. 

“So kill Alfred and Aethelred,” he said and Ivar laughed.

“That would be a certain seal of death,” he said and Ubbe shrugged.

“Then take her with us, then she will not care if you put the advisors in charge,” Ubbe offered and Ivar sighed.

“Do you think she would be more of a burden then benefit though?” Ivar asked and Ubbe paused, it was rare Ivar asked his advice. 

“She knows how to handle herself and a sword,” he said. “And she is the daughter of Ragnar, I do not think she shirks from battle as so many other women,” he said and Ivar nodded.

“No, she does not,” he agreed and the room fell silent. “I think I will take her with us, she at least has the weapon of her tongue,” he said and Ubbe’s eyebrows raised. “She is diplomatic, I mean,” Ivar said and Ubbe nodded.

“Ah,” he replied. 

The journey was planned and the ships were packed with provisions as well as weapons. Ivar had chosen carefully the advisors that would be put in charge and when he was pleased with them, they set off. Vigdis was put on the same ship as Ivar and Ubbe and Hvitserk were on the other. The warriors were chomping at the bit, they had not been to battle in years and the thirst for blood was rich in them. 

“Do you believe we will be victorious?” Ivar asked, seated beside Vigdis and she smiled.

“With nearly all the sons of Ragnar and his daughter, how can we not be? The Gods smile on us surely,” she said and Ivar smiled, kissing her tenderly.


	78. Chapter 78

Ivar had watched in pure admiration at Vigdis' talent on the battlefield, granted she was no son of Ragnar but for not being tested before, she was magnificent. She killed with anger, venom running through her veins and when the battle was done, she made sure the fallen were truly dead. 

"I think I made the right choice," Ivar said to Ubbe as they sat drinking and feasting in the victory. Ubbe glanced at him and then followed his sightline to Vigdis who was caring for her horse.

"She showed she is truly a daughter of Ragnar," Ubbe said and Ivar nodded."Will you try to put a child on her?" Ubbe asked, looking at his brother and Ivar glanced at him, his eyes quickly lowered. 

"I have already done so and she was lost, I do not think Vigdis will allow me that," he said and Ubbe laughed.

"Never did I think I would see the fearless Ivar bow to a woman's desires," he said and Ivar scowled as Ubbe slapped him on the back before rising to return to his tent. "What do you think, Torvi?" Ivar asked the blonde warrior woman. She looked up at him, surprised Ivar had asked her at all and then lowered her eyes again to the fire, considering her answer.

"I think you should make do with what you have," she said. 

"With what I have? I have nothing," he said and Torvi shrugged.

"You have Edward and Aethelward," she stated.

"Those are Alfred's sons," he replied and she shrugged again.

"So? They have not known their father long enough to hold memories of solely him, you can still become their father in name," she said and Ivar's eyes watched the fire dance in the cold air. "It is not unheard of a king to adopt an heir, Ivar," she said and sighed when he did not respond. She rose and paused for a moment, departing when he remained frozen. 

Vigdis came to the fire, at last, seating herself across from Ivar and his eyes rose to meet her. 

"You seem lost in thought," she said and Ivar shrugged.

"Perhaps I am," he replied and she nodded slowly.

"Care to share?" she asked and Ivar looked down at the fire.

"I am considering adopting your sons as mine," he said and then looked up again when she did not respond.

"Their father still lives," she said and Ivar nodded.

"I am unfortunately aware of this but he will never be king again, I need an heir and I do not think you will allow me another," he said and he quickly recognized from her facial expression he was right. "So if you deny me an heir by my blood, I will make an heir by my choice and your sons are both healthy, strong boys," he said.

"Ivar," she trailed off.

"What, Vigdis? What do you have to say that will change my mind? I am king of Wessex and Mercia, the throne needs an heir should anything happen to me and I would think you would be happy that it would be your own son I choose," he said. "Even it is a son by a weak Christian," he muttered, hunching over to warm himself.

"Ivar, they have been raised as Christians, you will have to undo all of Alfred's work," she said, shaking her head slowly and Ivar laughed.

"Is that not what I have been doing over the past years? It is nothing new to me," he replied and she sighed but fell silent. "If you do not like my plan, then give me another child," he demanded.

"Ivar, you know I will not," she said and Ivar shook his head but it was obvious he did not like her reply. "Why not bed another and name that child heir?" she asked.

"I need the heir to have royal blood, I will not have a bastard sit upon the throne," he said.

"But if you are the father, would it not have royal blood?" she inquired. 

"Both mother and father must be royal for me to name them an heir," he said and she shrugged.

"Then I do not know, I do not think your plan is good but I know that I will not change your mind," she said and Ivar nodded.

"In that you are right, I will adopt Edward and Aethelward when we return and they shall be raised as future Kings of Wessex but Northmen as well," he said and saw Vigdis' absolute distaste at this idea but the understanding that she would never change his mind.


	79. The Wayward

Returning to Wessex, Vigdis' heart was heavy and she dreaded Alfred finding out what Ivar was about to do. She was relieved to know that Ivar would care for her sons, regardless of their paternal blood but she hated Alfred would be denied his rights once the proclamation was made. She knew one more attempt to sway Ivar must be made and she knew she must do it when he was at his most vulnerable. 

She found him soaking in the baths, where she had once swayed him to pardon Alfred's execution and she went in with the same nerves. As she entered, she focused on him, he was far across the bath and with both elbows propped up against the back wall. He was handsome, there was no denying that and with the addition of power, she could see how women overlooked the crippled legs. If he had a different temperament, he would have had a wife other then she and a wife more loyal then Freydis. 

"Wife, why do you sneak in like a thief?" he asked, his eyes never opening and Vigdis paused for a moment, caught off guard by his knowledge of her presence. She composed herself and undid the brooch of her dress. Ivar opened his eyes and brought his head up, focusing on her as she undressed. She let her underdress slither to the floor and stepped out of it gracefully, lowering herself into the bath. She sat against the wall and smiled. 

"I did not wish to disturb you," she replied and Ivar nodded but it was obvious he knew different. "Husband, I have been thinking on you announcing my sons as yours," she said.

"I am sure you have," he said and leaned his head back, she smiled to herself. 

"Is it wise of you to do so?" she asked.

"And please tell me Vigdis why it would not be wise of me?" he asked and she sighed, her fingers playing the water's surface. 

"Well, say you raise my sons as your own and the grow to be as healthy as we are all wishing, would they not hold some type of anger towards you for denying them their true father?" she asked and Ivar's head raised again, his eyes focused on hers.

"Why would they? I would have given them the greatest education, the greatest wealth and an empire, what can their father give them?" he asked and Vigdis paused, anger swelled in her chest. She would not reply that the only reason Alfred had nothing to offer was that Ivar stole it. 

"A son's love for his father is not simply bought, Ivar," she said and Ivar smiled.

"I think you underestimate the promise of a kingdom," he replied and Vigdis studied him, debating his words. "I have fought for this kingdom as much as Alfred has, Vigdis," he said. "I have planned battles and sacrificed men for this country but you act as though it was handed to me, as though I stole it from your beloved Christian," he said. "I had a daughter, one daughter from my own blood but the Gods took her, now I need to make sure my throne is protected and the only way I can do that is by naming an heir," he said. "And I would think you happy that it would be your sons, Alfred's sons I put on that throne," he said and Vigdis smiled. She was pushing him too far, she could tell by the tension in his voice and she knew if she continued to harp on the point, he would just grow angry at her. If he was going to adopt her sons, she wanted to remain on his good side and remain in their lives. He could easily take all of that away. 

"I am very grateful," she said and swam gracefully to him. She held his face with both hands and kissed his lips. "Let us not speak of this anymore," she whispered in his ear as her hand wandered down to his cock and she heard him moan quietly. "I will show you how grateful I am," she murmured and positioned herself on top of him, she pulled back in time to see the pleasure rush over his expression.


	80. Chapter 80

Vigdis did not intend for her to become with child, though on the other side she could see how it was a smart political move, though she had never wanted to carry another life in her womb. She feared it most, having lost Goa so young. But at the same time, she wondered who this little life would be and what they would bring to the world.

She laid in bed, debating on how to tell Ivar that she was with child. She knew he would be more than excited but at the same time, she didn't want to tell him because she was still loyal to Alfred. She felt guilty that again she carried another man's child but Hilda had told her she had done all she could for Alfred, that without her he would be rotting in a dank cell. Instead, he had every luxury afforded and that his brother still lived. The large oak door creaked open and she turned her head, focusing on Ivar. He limped in, it was late and he had been up strategizing another campaign. He glanced over at the bed and stopped seeing her awake.

"Oh, you're awake, did I wake you?" he asked, continuing to the table by the fireplace and sat down in the chair. He sighed heavily as he leaned back and she could see the stress on his shoulders. She rose from bed, wrapping a cloak around her and moving towards him, taking the seat across from where he sat.

"No, I have not been able to sleep," she said and he stared at her with his head still tilted back against the chair.

"What bothers you?" he asked, it was a trait of Ivar's that was exclusive to her and she appreciated it. He would always push aside his trouble and his stress if she mentioned she was upset. 

"It is not what bothers me but what excites me," she said and leaned forward. She took his rough hand in hers, pulling it towards her and rested it against her stomach, he stared at it. His eyes slowly slid up to her eyes and they stared silently at each other.

"Are you saying you are with child?" he asked and she nodded. "And it is mine?" he asked and she nodded again, he pulled her into his lap. She kissed him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and he shook his head. "I thought you would not have another of my children?" he asked and she shrugged.

"The gods blessed my womb again, who am I to deny them?" she asked and he smiled again, pulling her down for another kiss. "What does this mean for my sons by Alfred?" she asked as she returned to her seat and Ivar shrugged, waving his hand with a smile still on his face. 

"I do not care, I will give them the best education and they will inherit what a second born would inherit, I will have my own heir," he said and Vigdis smiled. Both sons were safe and she would provide an heir to the throne.


	81. Chapter 81

Vigdis held tight to the hem of her dress, raising it above the cold and damp floor. Her torch was held above her head with a weary hand, her eyes struggled in the dim light of the cells. She had come with the intention of seeing her beloved Alfred, hoping he would not hold her sins against him but fearing he would turn her away the moment her face was revealed. She showed the guard the basket of food she brought, an indication she came to feed the prisoners and he studied her face, hidden by a scarf. 

“I am here with food for Alfred and his brother, per King Ivar,” she said and felt her heart pounding. If it was found the new Queen of Ivar the Boneless came to see Alfred, it would be reported back to Ivar and he would not be pleased. He nodded and led her through the narrow hall, she glanced into each cell as she walked. The prisoners were enveloped in darkness and she could see hardly any of them but the stench was enough to turn her stomach, sensitive as it was to new smells. He stopped before one, she looked at him and then into the cell. Alfred sat against the wall, his head fallen forward and it appeared he slept, Aethelward laid out on the floor beside him. They had managed to have dry ground and Vigdis waited awkwardly until the guard departed, she looked back. “Alfred,” she whispered, resting the basket on the hard earth and entwined her fingers in the cold iron bars. “Alfred,” she whispered again, this time louder. The head snapped up and a face she had a hard time recognizing in the darkness faced her. 

“Who are you?” He demanded, it was still the proud and eloquent voice she knew. She pushed down her scarf, revealing her face. 

“It is Vigdis,” she said and Alfred studied her, his eyes squinting in the brightness of her torch flame.

“Vigdis? My traitor of a wife?” He asked and she felt as though he had stuck a knife in her chest, though his words were true. “What would she want with me? She has the crown and throne of Wessex,” he said and leaned his head against the stone wall.

“I have brought you food,” she said, raising the basket and Alfred smiled.

“What good will that do me? It will only prolong my time here,” he said and she sighed, letting the basket drop to the ground.

“I did not know, Alfred,” she said and Alfred smirked again.

“Did not know, you did not want to know,” he said. “When Ivar began promising you crowns, wealth and thrones, what good was I to you? I was only a governor, I was no longer a king,” he said and turned to look at her again.

“Alfred, that is not true, if I had known you were still alive, I never would have married Ivar,” she said and Alfred studied her for a moment. He pushed himself slowly off the ground, walking to her. He entwined his own fingers in the bar, surrounding hers and held her gaze.

“Tell me, Queen of Wessex, Mercia and Kattegat, did you seek me? Did you ask to see my body?” He asked and she stared silently at him. “I thought not, it was easier to accept the lie than seek the truth,” he said. She grabbed hold of his fingers as he went to pull away.

“Alfred, I do not want Ivar in the same way I have wanted you,” she said. “You must believe me, husband,” she said desperately and Alfred looked to her.

“Do not call me husband, that belongs to someone else now and I will rot here. Raise my sons to be brave men, Vigdis, raise them to be brave and good and if it suits you, let them know their father was kept from them, not that he did not wish to be there,” he said and leaned his lips down to her finger. “I loved you, Vigdis, in the best ways that I knew how and I am sorry I have failed you,” he said and disappeared back into the darkness, Aethelred’s eyes were now open. He had watched the scene but did not speak, Vigdis gazed at him for a moment. She turned, raising the scarf again and picking up the basket. Reaching the guard, she pushed it into his hand. 

“Be sure Alfred is given this food, he was asleep when I went,” she said and walked up the stone steps, exiting the prison. Removing her hood and scarf, she inhaled the cold fresh air and felt the tears biting at the corners of her eyes. She moved through the village, failing to see Ivar’s eyes upon her from the shadows as she left the prison.


End file.
